Aria The Skraeling Uprising
by XWarrior
Summary: Aria sister to Tobias driven by instinct desire & feral intuition. She joins Dauntless in hope of finding her brother. Eric finds himself fascinated by her. A mishap lands the group stranded beneath the vast unexplored caverns of Dauntless where they find a new enemy the Skræling. Can this wayward group of soldiers survive? War is on the horizon & Divergents are only the beginning
1. Chapter One: Vestigial

******Divergent and its characters are property of Veronica Roth-Non divergent characters such as Aria and the story parts belonging to me are MY property and are not to be infringed upon Copyright law** ©**

**So um yes to all my followers I did change this! Aria is currently under some minor construction! I promise nothing HUGE is going to change but then you never know...hehehe...more on this at the end! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chap†er Øne**

**Vestigial**

Some say the simulations are like a dream. Others say they are more like a nightmare. Now that I've been in one I'd say it's more like a reflection then anything else. Like a mirror, hollow, empty, unnatural. At least my reflection is anyway. I suppose it is my good fortune then I was born to a faction that forbids the use of mirrors, except once every three months. And that day was yesterday.

When I stood before that mirror I was all but a ghost. A ghost in gray dress, with a gray expression as my neighbor, a middle aged widow named Tessa, cut my hair. To uphold the values my faction requires, I must submit or become factionless. Some say factionless is worse then death but I don't believe that.

The sun dips beneath the wall that surrounds this city and I sigh. It will be dark by the time I get home and that means there will be a fight. I get to my feet and stand on the edge of the ledge. The wind whips my dress around; I stare at the pavement below. I calculate the distance and how long it would take me to reach the bottom, the speed gathered, the impact ratio. Then I dismiss it and head for the stairs.

I fly out the door and into the factionless sector. A dangerous detour some would say but one I'm used to. The abandoned buildings don't bother me, I find they're desolation fascinating. I run toward home, nestled in between the tall buildings. The closer I get the more I feel myself tense, preparing for the battle ahead.

Finally I halt reaching the gravel paths of abnegation. I Smooth my dress and tuck the stray hairs away back in place. I'll bet anything he's in a foul mood today, he'll be nervous about the choosing ceremony tomorrow. He always has to appear perfect; his image is the only thing that matters to him.

The house looks still, quiet and orderly. Like every abnegation house should be, the picture of perfection, it makes my stomach twist and knot. A single light is on in the living room, where my father sits reading over his glasses. Quietly I close the door, pressing my hands along the edge, waiting breathless for the cold, stone faced man to say something but he doesn't. I begin ascending the stairs.

"Stop," he says in a calm monotone voice.

I do as commanded.

After an exaggerated sigh I hear the book slam shut. "Well come here," he barks, "do not test me tonight Aria I am in no mood."

Rolling my eyes I obey and move around the couch to stand in front of him.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"You know what. What was your result?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Son of a-" he snaps leaping to his feet.

"I was told not to discuss my test results."

"Oh for the love of-" he stops abruptly and like a chameleon his features morph into a different shade. "_Darling," _he says smiling warmly, "I am your father, you can trust me. Now what were your results?"

"None of your business."

He latches onto my bicep and yanks me with a rough tug, "What did I just say hmm? I'm warning you young lady."

"Or you'll what?" I spit wrenching my arm free. I start to move away slowly, like you would if a wild animal caught sight of you in the woods.

He follows me just as slowly and we're dancing a very dangerous dance, one where only one of us can stand at the end.

"I like when you pretend your not afraid of me anymore, it makes it so much more interesting."

I scoff, "I'm not afraid."

"I always admired that about you," the smile returns to his face, only this time he doesn't bother hiding its malevolence, "your bravado."

"Thank you," I say sarcastically and push a chair out of my way as I circle around the living room. He takes it and rests his hands on the back of it.

"My little fighter," he says quietly and there's a moment of silence.

The chair between us goes flying into the wall; it splinters like kindling.

I turn to run but there isn't enough room to get away; he slams me into the wall next. "Get off me!"

"You asked for it, this is all on you," he presses his thumb into my throat.

"Let. Me. go."

"Never," he grabs onto my chin with his other hand, "No my sweetness. You're mine and you will always be mine."

"No!" I slap him across the face and he pins my wrist to the wall.

"Now, answer me," he growls and I cry out as he cracks my skull against the wall, "What was your result? Where were you? Who were you with?"

My hair falls free from its bindings cascading around me like a black cloak.

"No one!"

"Don't you lie to me!"

"I'm not!"

"_Aria_."

"I was alone, I was just walking!"

"Hmmm," he hums his bruising grip loosens; he pushes the hair from my face. "I suppose there is nothing wrong with walking. As long as you weren't with that boy again?"

The green eyed monster rears his ugly head again; I sigh heavily. "No I haven't seen him."

"Good," he says, "When and _if_ the time comes for you to be married I will choose who it will be, understand?"

I don't answer him. He is seriously deranged if he actually believes I will let that happen.

"I'm still waiting for the rest of my answers."

"No."

A fist plants itself next to my face, "Why must you provoke me hmm? Hmm? You know I have a stressful day tomorrow why must you make me do this?"

A laugh bubbles up from inside me, "Amity."

"Yea right," he pulls me away from the wall and slaps me across the face then drops me to the floor; I can't help it and I don't know why but I laugh again. "You think that's funny huh?"

He slaps me again; I taste blood. After a moment in silence he reaches for me again; I flinch away.

"There now, we don't want that pretty face marked up for tomorrow do we," he grabs hold of me again but with a gentle disarming touch he tilts my chin to look at him, "You want to stay here with me right?"

I manage a weak nod and suck the blood on my lip. A feint metallic taste; warm and comforting.

"Of course you do," he says, "we're the only family we've got and we have to stick together."

A name forms on my lips and I know I shouldn't say it but I can't stop myself.

"**_Tobias_**."

"How dare you speak that name in this house!" He hauls me to my feet, "He left us he betrayed us!"

"No he left you," I say, "he loved me and you drove him away! Just like me!"

"You're not going anywhere," he shakes me a little, "you belong to _me_."

"I am not a thing you can possess _Marcus," _I struggle in his grip, "I'm your daughter, your blood! You don't _own_ me!"

His fist collides with my face; I fall to my hands and knees. My heart is pounding so hard in my chest pumping blood to my extremities, making my body jolt with electricity. I fumble with the fuel; hatred is making me forget how to use it properly. I try to concentrate, to be calm but this is a long time coming and it's overflowing now like a pot of boiling water.

"You little bitch," he almost whispers, "is that what you think?"

I laugh, "I'm not your property your sick _fuck_!"

Lunging foreword he grabs onto my hair, "Watch your language," he scolds, "you're going to pay for that one."

"No," I say panting for air, "I'm not."

I slam my elbow into his ribs; I hear a cracking sound. He drops me and clutches his side.

Spinning around I thrust my hand into his chest; he stumbles.

"Today this ends."

"No," he wheezes, "It will never be over!"

With one swift kick I send him flying backward into the living room table; it breaks beneath his body like water. He lays there motionless and I contemplate all the ways I could finish him off but there is only one punishment harsh enough for this man and that is to be left all alone. So that's what I do.

After I pack a bag I head down the dark paths of abnegation toward the one house I know that will be safe. The one house he won't dare follow me into. The furthest one out belongs to Alexander Khan and his son Kris, they are not like any other abnegation I know. They are strong, brave and kind. Alexander came from dauntless many years ago they've helped me before.

I knock on the door and a light flickers on inside.

The door opens.

"Aria?"

A man squints into the darkness, a solitary sigh telling me he recognizes my dilemma. A large hand pulls me into the house, locking the door behind me. "Come, sit I'll get the first aid kit." I sit on the couch and let my bag fall at my feet.

"Aria?" Kris appears instantly at my side, I look at my hands folded in my lap. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Kris."

"Hey, look at me," he says softly and I do. He is handsome with chiseled features and dark brown hair that contrasts his sharp blue eyes. They remind me not of sky or water but of electricity. Like someone trapped a thousand volts inside them. They are shocking to behold and when they catch you it's difficult to flee, though I'm not sure he even knows their power. When I was younger he used to make me go little weak at the knees. "Your safe here," his voice is low and almost fleeting.

"I know."

"Here we are," Alexander returns with the first aid kit, a bowl of water and a facecloth. He tilts my chin to inspect he bruises. "I told you not to go back there, you should have stayed with us," he says dabbing the wet face cloth onto my lip.

"I had no choice, they were going to throw me out of abnegation," I mumble.

"It would not have been the end of the world Aria, we have many friends among the factionless."

"I know Alex," I touch his hand gently, "but I have to find my brother."

"Aria," Kris sighs next to me, "he's in your past you have to let him go."

"Really Kris faction before blood? Don't you think that's a little hypocritical of you?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

I smile at him, "I know but this is something I have to do."

"This ointment will heal you up nice and quick," Alex opens the tin and dips his fingers in. I turn my face and he smears it on, its cool and it tingles a little. "How stupid to do this to you the night before the choosing ceremony," he grumbles under his breath.

I glance around the room catching sight of a flicker by the window but its only a bird. "He was scared I would leave him here all alone."

Alex scoffs as he wipes his hands clean, "He should be scared. I know I'm scared of loosing you," he says and I feel something well up in my chest; it makes my eyes water. "Aria you have meant more to me then, well then I can ever express. I always wanted a daughter but my wife…"

Emotion overpowers him then and he lowers his head. I slide off the couch and gather him in my arms.

"And I don't know what I would have done without you two. You saved me."

"No," he says pulling away a little his hard features soften into the most gentle smile I've ever seen. "You saved us."

The tears run between my lips and I don't know what to say. He's the father I should have had.

"I love you."

"I love you my daughter, you will always have us."

"You swear it?" I say and he wipes my tears away.

"Of course," he takes a deep breath and releases it. "That's why I have to tell you Aria, as much as I want you to become part of this family, you have to choose what makes you happy."

"Thank you," I look away, "It's not easy…"

"You must be exhausted," he says, "Kris why don't you get her all set up in the spare bedroom while I clean up here."

"Sure thing dad," he nods grabbing my bag as he stands. He extends his hand down to me and pulls me to my feet.

"We've missed you at the community center," he says over his shoulder as we head up the stairs, "and you haven't been coming to visit with grandfather? Is everything ok?"

"Yea I um…" I pause on the steps and try to think of some excuse. I've been trying to distance myself from him, that way it will be easier when I leave. "My father-"

"Oh, yes of course," he interrupts and I'm grateful I don't have to lie. I hate lying to him. "Well everyone's missed you," he says opening the door.

"I've missed them too," I suddenly realize how much I'm going to miss them all when I go. I hadn't really thought much about them and what I was doing to them by leaving. How selfish of me. "Kris, I'm, I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

I take both his hands in mine, "For everything, Kris I, I care for you so much, its killing me. This is killing me you have to know that."

"Hey shhh," he hushes, "I love you Aria, I'd do anything to…" his eyes dart elsewhere, anywhere but at me, "I just want you to be happy."

I shouldn't but I gather his shirt in my fist and pull him closer; he lays his forehead against mine. Instantly I regret it as something starts to build in the space that still separates us. The thick muscles under his shirt rise and fall rapidly under my forearm.

All of this is against abnegation codes of conduct but we already broke that conduct before, when we kissed.

"I love you too Kris," I whisper. Both his hands wrap around my waist and he squeezes me.

I shouldn't allow it, any of it, I should stop now but I can't stop it. I don't want to. It feels nice to be loved.

He kisses me, slowly at first and it only seems to frustrate me more so I kiss him back harder. We've played this game before but the stakes have never been this high. I'm leaving tomorrow this is wrong; I don't want to do what's right. I just want to keep kissing him.

"Marry me," he breathes.

I break away from him immediately and back into the windowsill.

"I can't Kris."

I turn and press my hands into the sill; his reflection in it is so faint, like the shadow of myself in the mirror. I look away.

"I've asked you twice now and twice you said no."

"Kris I-"

"I wasn't finished yet," I find his eyes again; even in the weak reflection they are bright, all powerful. "I know your conflicted, I know you love me," I smile, "And I know I could make you happy. What I don't know is what you think you'll find that's better then this," he says wrapping both muscular arms around me.

I stare at our reflection in the window. What he offers, its steady, peaceful, I know I'll never have to worry about anything if I stay here with him. This life with him would keep me content but as I stare at the pale reflection of us, I realize that's what it would be for me. A life watered down. A life of submission and I've surrendered long enough.

Its not fear that compels me foreword away from him, from abnegation, fear of my father or fear of losing myself. Its desire. I desire more. A pang of guilt stabs my chest, how can I want more then him? He's right what could be better then being with him?

"What is it?" he tilts my chin back up, "hmm? What does my Aria want? Just ask and I will give it to you."

"Stay with me a while, until I fall asleep?

"Of course," he says huskily.

Quietly he closes the door and I slip out of my clothes and into something more comfortable. I slide under the covers and watch as he pulls his shirt over his head. It falls unnoticed to the floor. He climbs in beside me and takes me in his arms. We talk late into the night, we talk about abnegation, about dauntless and about us. There are so many memories we have together, so many experiences we've shared. It's hard to let go, to know there won't be anymore.

"Kris?" I whisper and I tilt my head to look at him.

"Mmm?"

"You remember that night, the night we met?"

He looks away, "How could I forget."

The memory is bittersweet, for both of us.

"I almost died that night."

"I remember," he twirls my hair around his finger.

"I was just thinking that if that hadn't happened to me we might never have met."

"Yes we would of."

"How do you know?"

"Because," he says absently, "I was watching you."

I immediately sit up, "What? What do you mean?"

He sits up and takes my hands in his, "I'm sorry I was going to tell you, I just was waiting for the right time."

"Kris what are you talking about?"

He sighs and looks away, "I saw your father mistreat you once, it made me so angry…"

"And?"

"I told dad and he had words with Marcus," his mouth tilts to the side a little. "Well it was a little more then words."

I picture Alex, tall, imposing well built man grabbing my father by the collar and threatening him. His knuckles turn white, his face red with anger, eyes full of rage. The thought of Alex roughing up my father makes me smile.

"I can't believe you never told me this."

"I kept an eye on you when I could but that day," he lowers his head, "I failed you."

"Kris no…look at me," he obeys, defying every abnegation teaching, every lesson we've ever had. I search his face, "Its not your fault. Don't ever say that again."

"I should go now. You should rest."

Sliding off the bed he retrieves his shirt and reaches for the handle, "No wait," I jump up from my seat, "don't go."

He turns to face me; I reach for him bringing my lips to his.

"Aria," he breaths almost warningly but I don't care I kiss him anyway.

* * *

**Ok but seriously I chopped some of the unnecessary stuff out and I wanted to show more of who Aria is right away, that whole shy girl thing kind of bugged me a lot so i re-wrote it. It's totally different then then the original first chapter but to me it makes more sense because its not such a quick character change when she goes to dauntless. I also wanted to change the dynamic between Aria and Marcus, I did actually have a plan and there was a reason why Marcus did what he did to her but it was so far out to explain that, that I think it may have turned off readers. So here we see maybe more a rebellious teenager and her crazy pop! I actually love the way she came off here, I reveled in it actually. Idk maybe I'm getting a little tired of all the intrigue and I wanted to write something blatant right in your face, so there it is!**

**Please new and old readers alike let me know what you think! More changes to come! But yea promise nothing scary LOL!**

**Also these updates will be simultaneous so I will still be updating from the last chapter as well just be aware there may betimes where there beginning and endings of chapters don't match up, like chapter 2 will not make sense till I reconstruct. Thank you again!**

**Love you all &amp; all reviews welcome! :) **


	2. Chapter Two: Caprice

******Divergent and its characters are property of Veronica Roth-Non divergent characters such as Aria and the story parts belonging to me are MY property and are not to be infringed upon Copyright law** ©**

* * *

**Chap†er †wø**

**Çaprice**

I flop down into the chair at the breakfast table and yawn before resting my head on my arms. Kris had only arrived moments before I did. He balances his chin on his palm and teeters, he wakes for the instant that he falls then seems to doze off again. I laugh silently and kick him in the shin.

"Ow!" he jolts awake sending his fork flying through the air. He hurls me a dirty look.

"Boy do you two look rough, didn't either of you sleep at all?" Alex remarks from behind his newspaper.

"A little," I mumble.

"Yea rough night," Kris replies gruffly while grinning behind his coffee cup; we share a secret smile.

"I see."

I watch his eyebrows knit together as he frowns.

"Hey Aria can you pass the milk?"

I burst out laughing and Alex puts down his newspaper.

"What on earth?"

"Ouch!" I squeal as I get a kick in the shin.

"Stop kicking each other," Alex grouses and we laugh even harder, "Oh for Pete's sake your like two little children."

"Sorry," I giggle trying to control myself.

"Yea sorry dad," Kris grins.

He rolls his eyes at us and goes back to his newspaper.

I pour some coffee and add a little milk; I bring it to my lips and blow on the surface to cool it off. I can see Kris grinning in my periphery so I take extra care to torment him.

"Its good coffee right?" I say and toss my hair over my shoulder.

"Yea its good all right," Kris leans forward and bites his bottom lip, narrowing his gaze.

I splutter into my coffee when I feel his hand on my thigh.

"Now what?" Alex says impatiently.

"Nothing, too hot," I say covering my mouth.

"Hmm," he goes back to his paper once more and I grab my knife and point it in Kris's direction making what I hope is a very threatening expression.

He smirks triumphantly and lazes back in his chair.

The basdard.

Two can play at that game. I pour a drizzle of honey onto my oatmeal and dip a strawberry into the remnants left on the spoon. I bring it to my lips and suck the honey off slowly before biting it. Kris's eyes never waver; he abruptly pounds a fist into the table.

"Christ! Kristopher!"

"Sorry," his cheeks flash a curious shade of pink.

"Ok what is going on with you two?" Alex fumbles to fold the paper but fails miserably, tossing it aside in a large heap.

We respond in unison, "Nothing."

"Like hell," he looks between us; Kris shrugs casually and I offer him an innocent smile. "Mmm hmm, if this is what I'm in for the rest of my life lord help me," he says and we both crack up again.

But as the laughter dies I remember it won't be that way. It isn't fair because I want it all, I want my brother but I want them too. I rub my forehead and stare into my cup. How stupid of me, I've gone and made it even harder.

Kris's hand returns to my leg and he squeezes hard; I look at him and I know there's tears burning in the corners of my eyes, they sting like acid. I slide my hand under the table and into his palm, he squeezes again and I sniffle.

"Eat something," he says, "your too skinny. I like my women nice and plump by the way," he chides and even Alex laughs at that one.

"Your so ridiculous," I say and start on my oatmeal.

There's more laughing and more joking but once the meal is over the mood seems to shift. My time with them is growing short and they know it.

"I guess I should get ready," I say and spin my empty cup around in a circle.

"Yea," Kris says slouching back in his chair.

"Oh before you go," Alex says, "I have something for you," he unfolds a towel on the table revealing a hidden knife. "I want you to have this, initiates aren't supposed to have weapons so keep it secret." He picks it up and slides the blade out of the sheath. The silver gleams in the light, the handle is wooden and well worn. "Put it on the inside of your thigh for now," he raises his eyebrows and I nod. I take it and look at it more closely; it looks like there used to be words written in the steel. "It was in my family for generations, since before the war they say."

"And you want _me_ to have it?"

"It belongs in dauntless, if that's what you choose."

"Thank you," I say and my voice seems strangled, "I'm honored."

"Well we're honored to have you in our lives, if only for a brief time."

I look back at Alexander's strong face; his son has the same strong features. No one has ever been so kind and loving to me, except my brother.

Kris clears his throat and fiddles with his napkin. Our eyes meet and the heaviness in my chest forces tears into the corners of my eyes.

"Well I should go get ready now," I say and excuse myself.

I pull some clothes out of my bag I hear the steps creak; Kris appears in the doorframe. Words pass between us without speaking and we meet in the middle of the room. I grab his collar and pull his lips down to mine.

"Aria," he groans as his hands begin pawing desperately at the fabric of my shirt, he pushes it up; I gasp into his mouth.

Every kiss leaves a warm, wet ache on my skin. "Don't stop."

"Aria," he says in a breathy voice pulling away, "I don't want to be the guy who holds you back. You've wanted to find your brother since the day I met you and you've never waivered-"

"Until now," I finish and he moves one of his hands to my cheek. "I love you Kris."

"I love you too."

I take his hand and grab my bag with the other. I lead him to the bathroom.

The faucet squeaks when I twist it, the sound of the water pattering the tile reminds me of rain. Kris leans against the door as I pin my hair back.

"We shouldn't," he says and the small room fills with steam. It floats around like clouds.

Once I finishing pinning I walk to him, undoing the buttons of my shirt.

"_God_," he breathes as it falls to the floor.

"I thought I was too skinny?"

"No," he smirks as his hands begin tracing my body. It was dark last night and a little awkward; this is different. So much different.

"Come on," I pull him to the shower.

He strips and follows me in.

The water rolls off his skin turning into tiny beads, like little mirrors, they plummet to the floor and get washed away. I press my hands to his chest and he traps me beneath his body, pressing me to the wall.

"I love you," he says and all I see are his glowing eyes before my own get blurry.

He takes me with nothing less then fire driven instinct.

I claw at his back gasping as he moves within me.

"Aria," he pleads and my head aches, it cracks against the tile; his lips go down my throat.

"Oh Kris," I can barley speak. He moves a hand up to push away the hair sticking to my lips and he traces they're shape, eyeing them lustfully with his hazy gaze.

"How will anyone ever live up to you?" he says, "to this."

I reply with a pleased smile.

"Don't get cocky Eaton," he grins moving powerfully.

My smile becomes a perfect O shape.

"Oh god Kris…"

Reveling in his power he moves his fingers to hold my mouth in place for him to kiss.

By the time we finish the water has gone cold but neither of us care. I kiss the space just under his chin as he squeezes the suds all over us. Our eyes meet and he pushes the wet hair behind my ear. His brow is lined with worry; he swallows hard causing his Adam's apple to dip.

"I'm really going to miss you."

"Me too," he says huskily before kissing the crown of my head. He turns off the shower and dresses quickly so Alex doesn't discover us and our sins against abnegation.

I sit down in front of the mirror and stare at myself for a long time. I try to sort out this mess of emotions, the desires we awoke last night can't be put to sleep so easily. My reflection haunts me even more; I liked it better with him in it. But it wont be this way all the time, I have to behave out there, conform. Is Kris not worth conforming to what everyone else needs and wants?

Of course he is.

I stand and slam the mirror shut. I will drive myself crazy with this.

Moving my concentration to the task ahead I stare at the clothes I brought and twist my mouth to the side. They don't make sense as an acceptable outfit. I wasn't thinking when I took them. "Dammit," I mutter to myself.

The dress is one I've never even worn because when I made it, it was deemed unacceptable by abnegation standards. It's long and thin, a different material that we normally only use for special occasions and its almost always a base layer. I slip into the dress and stare at myself in the mirror, if I go out like this I'll likely be stoned to death. I tug the tiny straps up and open the door a crack.

"Kris," I call trying not to yell too loudly, "Kris?"

"Yea?" he calls up the stairs.

"Can you come here?"

I hear the stairs creak as he makes his way up, then he appears at the door. "Yea? Whoa," his eyes go wide darting to the unseemly level of skin I'm showing. "You can't go out like that," he says grinning, "I mean I don't mind-"

"_Kris_," I jab him in the ribs, "do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

"Here take this one," he says and pulls his t-shirt over his head, his knuckles brush mine as he hands it to me.

"Thank you," I say and he leans foreword cupping my jaw, he kisses me ardently.

"Kristopher, Aria!" Alex's sharp voice startles us; we jump apart, "What's going on here?"

Alex appears on the stairs and I catch my breath. I clutch the shirt to my chest.

"Nothing, she-_a_ just needed to borrow a shirt," Kris says trying to sound casual, but his cheeks like mine are inflamed.

"So you being the good abnegation you are gave her the one right off your back? How kind," he smirks and I bite my lip trying not to laugh.

Kris's eyebrows tuck to the center as he scowls; he folds his arms across his chest.

"And," continues Alex climbing up the steps slowly, "I suppose you just fell on her mouth too?"

Kris shifts on his feet and flicks his tongue off his teeth. "Yup."

"Just see that it doesn't happen again," he nods at me and I offer him an apologetic smile.

"That was close," I say once Alex is out of sight; Kris takes a step back to me.

"Yea he might of seen me do this," he grins and kisses me again only this time its much more indecent as he slips a hand down the front of my dress.

I giggle quietly at the antics, "Your really asking for it now."

"You bet I am," he growls.

He moves his mouth to my neck, "Can I finish getting dressed now?"

"No I'm going to undress you," he says so close to my ear it sends a shiver down my spine. "You know if you stayed we could make a rule in our house."

"What rule is that?" I say allowing myself to enjoy the sweetness of his touch.

"No clothes allowed."

I shriek with laughter, forgetting momentarily we're not alone in _this_ house.

"Wouldn't that be a sight in abnegation," I say, "the naked house," his body shakes with mirth.

"I like it," he nips at my ear.

"Your in the wrong faction."

"I know."

The admission brings us back to reality.

"I don't like the thought of never being able to touch you again. Even if it's just to kick your ass at grandfathers."

"Like you could anyway," I smile up at him.

"Yea," his own smile fades, he sighs deeply.

There's a silence and in it I surrender. My eyes begin to water.

"Ask me again Kris."

"What?"

"Ask me again."

* * *

**Hey you guys so yea chapter two's update! More coming very, very soon!**

**Please, please let me know what you think, I enjoy all kinds of reviews, advice anything! I love hearing from all of you! **


	3. Chapter Three: Intrepid

******Divergent and its characters are property of Veronica Roth-Non divergent characters such as Aria and the story parts belonging to me are MY property and are not to be infringed upon Copyright law** ©**

**I'd like to thank Craseelix1190 she's my rock, my clarity I don't know what I'd do without her! You should totally check out her stories, they're amazing! Can't wait for more! **

**Also for you don't even know how your words encouraged me! Sometimes I want to give up but its awesome people like you who remind me why I write in the first place. I swear its magic whenever I'm down in the dumps or about to delete everything someone inspires me to keep going! And it was you this time, thanks girl! Mad love!**

**To the new followers and faves lollipoof, pokemonlove5, again much love! You all keep me going when I need it! Its been a rough few months for me so all the little appreciation and kindness is very touching! Love you guys!**

* * *

**Chap†er †hree**

**In†repid**

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure about anything, except you."

My fingers climb up his throat and I touch his jaw, the slight beard, I love him. I know I love him. This is right.

"I meant what I said Aria," he raises his eyebrows, "I don't want to be the guy who holds you back. I can't ask you to choose between me and your brother."

A pang in my chest; Tobias.

I push him from my memory. Faction before blood. If I just keep repeating it maybe I'll start to believe it.

"I want _you_."

"What changed your mind?" he arches an eyebrow it crinkles his whole forehead.

"You were right," I say, "I have to let him go. The thought of him kept me going for so long I was afraid to let it go, it was like part of my identity, finding him again. He held me back not you."

"You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not anymore."

A sheen of moisture coats his cobalt eyes, "_Aria_," he says his voice straining as he kisses me, "I love you, marry me."

"_Yes_," I say pleadingly.

When we pull apart we're both crying a little, and smiling, a giddy delirious sort of smile that can't be contained.

"I'm so happy right now," he says.

"Me too."

"Good," he nods, "I'll let you finish getting dressed now. Come down when your ready and we can tell dad together."

"Ok," I say and he kisses me once more.

I close the bathroom door again and lean against it. This is the right choice I know it is. After a moment of silent squealing to myself I hurriedly fix my hair in the mirror and try to make the baggy t-shirt look presentable. I tie it in a small knot to one side and slip my arms through the sweater.

When I'm finished I walk downstairs; Alexander and Kris stand shoulder-to-shoulder waiting for me. A pang in my chest nearly stops me in my tracks; these gentle men.

"Well," Alex says, "you look beautiful," his eyes turn glassy and so do mine.

I throw my arms around him, "Well that's good to know," I sniffle, "I thought I looked ridiculous."

He chuckles quietly, "Just remember what we taught you."

"I will."

"And that you're my daughter and I love you."

I pull away a little and grin at Kris.

He grins back at me.

Alex looks between us, "What?"

Clearing his throat Kris scratches the back of his neck, still grinning he says, "Your right dad she is your daughter."

He looks at his son and then back at me. "No?" he says, "You mean-"

Kris nods, "We're going to be married."

"Ah ha!" Alex cheers, "Oh son!" he pulls Kris into the hug, sweeping his burly arms around us both. My laughter nearly gets muffled in the embrace.

"Oh you've made me so happy," Alex says softly, he puts his cheek to my hair, "My daughter."

Kris finds my eyes and I stare mesmerized back at him. In all the years I've known him, the striking blue has never failed to enchant me but now there is more behind them, more desire, more passion, more life, more everything.

I think of all the time we've wasted. All the time we could have been happy, all because of-

The sudden image of Tobias obliterates my smiling fiancé and a twinge of sadness twists my heart. I blink and he disappears. A small shutter rattles me and I hide my face until I can regain my composure.

It's going to be hard but I have to forget him. I'm not the only whose ever felt this way. The city is full of people who've had to let go. It's a cruel thing to ask someone to do, to forget they're family, the ones they love, but I'm sure it will go away in time. The thought is fleeting and its easily forgotten when Kris takes my hand.

"I know you only just decided," Alex says, "but I wish you'd come to me son, I could have given you this," he pulls a small silver chain from his neck. At the end is a ring; its such a pure silver its nearly white.

"Oh no Alexander we couldn't," I start.

"Hush child," he says unhooking it from his neck, "here, it was your mothers. She'd be so pleased at your choice, she would have loved her like I do," he clasps a hand on Kris's shoulder.

Beaming Kris takes the ring and my hand and slips it on.

"Ow," I cringe as it gets stuck just above my knuckle.

His mouth tilts to the side, "Mom had really little hands."

"We'll get it fixed. Here," Alex hands me the chain, "That way you can carry it with you though initiation."

"Thank you, so much Al-_dad_."

The burly man nearly bursts into tears again. I can't help but laugh.

"Come on we better get going or we'll be late," Kris puts a hand on my back and the three of us walk out into the sunlight.

We walk in silence now that we're in public. The uneven paths of abnegation are so treacherous that only certain vehicles can drive over them and the bus isn't one of them. These streets will be the last to get repaired. Alexander and Kris will lend their strong backs to that task, a labor they always seem to enjoy. We pass by my house and I turn away from the sight of it, I have a new life now and need not ever go there again. We reach the end of abnegation and we stop. The bus stop is cluttered with abnegation all going to the choosing ceremony. The Prior family is one of them.

We exchange pleasantries with them even though they eye our joined hands repeatedly until Alexander draws they're attention away. Kris shrugs it off. We're already making people uncomfortable but somehow I don't care.

Puffy white clouds blow past over head across a clear blue sky and Kris grins down at me. I should behave but I don't want to. I want to scream to the clouds that I love him and he's all mine. The thought makes me giggle and I slap a hand over my mouth.

"_Aria_," Kris scolds quietly laughing himself.

"What?"

He leans in close to my ear, "What were you thinking about?"

The unruly smile grows as I squint up at him, "Nothing just shocking the abnegation."

"Oh yea?" he arches a dark eyebrow, "something scandalous?"

His mouth is so close to mine I can't help but lick my lips, "Mmm hmm."

"Yea," he says brushing my cheek.

Someone clears they're throat and I jump.

"Relax its just us," Caleb Prior walks over to us with his sister Beatrice.

I cast a mock scowl in his direction.

"_Caleb_," I huff.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you," he slides his hands in his pockets.

"Pretty sure you did," Kris smirks.

"You two seem awfully happy," Beatrice says folding her hands into her sleeves.

"Well," Kris says, the slanted smirk slices deeper into his features, "that's probably because she finally agreed to marry me."

Both they're mouths fall open and I hide my laughter again.

"Uh…congratulations?" Caleb says scratching the back of his head.

"Y-yea," Beatrice adds, "congratulations."

"You don't approve?" I say eyeing them both.

Lifting a shoulder shyly Beatrice shrugs, "Its just your so young, I couldn't possibly imagine being married so young."

"And there's ya know the whole age gap thing." Caleb says matter of factly.

"_What_?" Kris snorts, "its not even a decade!"

"Hey its, its cool, you know it just doesn't happen that often you know."

"Anyways," I interject trying to deflect any more tension, "Its ok," I look up at Kris, "we are ready."

"Absolutely," he smiles down at me and I feel my chest swell with happiness. If we weren't in a crowd of abnegation I'd imagine his lips pressing against mine right now, sealing the sentiment.

"Who is that?"

"Huh?" I break the lock I have on Kris's eyes and follow them to where Beatrice stares, across the crowd of people.

A man stands behind the group of abnegation, his eyes transfixed on me. I glare back though I feel a lump in my throat. Unruly golden blonde hair frames his face, stubble covers his clenched jaw; he's not abnegation that's for sure. I think he's factionless. I break eye contact and move closer to Kris.

"I don't know…"

"I don't like the way he's looking at you," Kris says.

"Well I'm not exactly enjoying it," I say folding my arms across my body.

And the man's gaze doesn't waver even with four sets of eyes on him.

"What the _hell_ is his problem?"

"Kristopher!" Alexander scolds leaning over into our group, "Watch your language."

"Sorry," he shoves his hands in his pockets and slightly lifts both shoulders, "but that man's aggressive staring is making Aria uncomfortable and I don't like it."

"What? Who?"

"The blonde one in the back."

"Is everything all right kids?" Andrew, Caleb and Beatrice's father asks. He works with my father on the council. He's been over our house for dinner and meetings before but I was never allowed to attend. My father said I was too distracting. The Prior's have always been very kind to me though. He eyes his children with a quizzical brow.

"That man won't stop staring at Aria," Beatrice says blankly. Both parents track her gaze.

There are now seven sets of eyes on him and still he watches me. I've been ogled by men before its nothing new but this one; this is a whole different game. It's almost predatory, like I'm being hunted. To be viewed as an object and not a person; I wouldn't wish the feeling on even my worst enemy. I tug on the collar of my sweater again and I remember reading about how people used to keep animals locked up in cages in something called a zoo. That's how I feel, like a caged animal. Powerless to stop the eyes probing me.

"It's unsettling, I don't like it," Alex says folding his brawny arms across his chest.

"I agree," Natalie says studying the man, "he could be dangerous."

"I'm sure it's nothing dear, just some poor soul who's never seen a pretty girl before," Andrew says winking at me. He's making polite excuses for a creep who wants to do god knows what to me I reply with a mildly sarcastic smirk. "Look the bus is here. We should just ignore him and be on our way."

"All right," Alex says still staring back at the offender. There is an air of reluctance in his voice. He and Natalie share a knowing look and I remember that he once said they were both in dauntless. She was a few years younger then him but they both have dauntless training wired in they're brains somewhere, buried under layers of abnegation teachings on kindness and submission. Teachings I will have to endure now that I've chosen to be with Kris.

"You ok?" Kris asks once we're settled on the bus.

"Yea," I say staring at my feet; my entire mouth has gone dry.

"I don't see him I think he's gone," he lifts my chin with his finger.

We stare into each others eyes for far longer then we should in public.

"I wont let anyone hurt you. Never again."

"I know," I say but my eyes water anyway. He sighs loudly and pulls me into an embrace despite present company. Let them gossip. My face gets hot against his body as old feelings rise up inside me. It isn't exactly fear; I know that I can defend myself if necessary, thanks to Kris and his family but it stirs up old memories I wish I could forget.

"I love you," he whispers in my ear.

I take a deep breath and push the memories away. "I love you too."

When I look up at him again his tender smile eases away the sting of old wounds. "Everything's just going to get better from here on out."

"I can't wait."

"Come on you two!" Caleb calls and we're jolted out of the little bubble we created. My cheeks get hot again when I realize we're the last ones still on the bus. Kris takes my hand and we step off into the street.

The hub is the tallest building in Chicago. It's a black pillar against the skyline. The same clouds shield its tip from view. I've never been up past the first few floors but I'll bet the view is breathtaking. We start up the stone steps and Kris squeezes my hand.

A hand suddenly clamps down over my mouth and I'm wrenched away from Kris.

"Aria?"

He twists around to face me and the man jams something cold and hard into my spine. The man's fingers move from my mouth to my throat.

"Aria!"

"Stay where you are," the man warns.

"He has a gun Kris," I say the words but they don't seem real.

"So your Kris?" The man says and he tightens his hold on me. I flinch as the gun digs into my back.

"You know who I am?" Kris says slowly descending down to the next step.

How _does_ he know who Kris is?

"Don't move!"

Raising both hands in surrender he says, "Let her go, please."

"Son," Alex has been listening and he clamps a hand down on his Kris's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Kris demands his voice rising an octave.

"I want my children to have food every day and clean clothes, I want them to have medical care and a warm place to sleep!" He shouts.

"You can have all those things, we can get them for you," Alex says gently, he raises both his hands the way Kris did, "But first you need to let her go."

"I can't do that," the man says and I try to stop my heart from pounding so fiercely. I keep my eyes on Kris.

"Why not?" Kris says, "She can't help you with any of that but we can."

"My son is right the girl is useless. Let us help you."

I realize they're trading his attention and I try inch my foot away from him.

"Ah ah where do you think your going girly?"

He yanks me back again with a growl and I grunt.

"Get off of me!"

"Don't worry girl its almost over," he says lowly.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to use you," he says in a tone so void of emotion I stop breathing.

My eyes loose focus and I feel myself go dead inside. Survival mode. Its like a switch, you just turn it off. I've done it so many times I don't even think about it. I see the inside of the closet at the top of the stairs. I see the tile on our floor as my father uses his belt on my back.

"There's too many people you'll never get out of here alive," the familiar sound of Alex's rough voice carries me back. "Let her go. Now."

Jerking me back again he moves his hand back to my throat; he moves the gun so it points at them over my shoulder.

"No!"

"Quiet!"

"Please don't hurt them," I plead, "I'll do whatever you want."

"You son of a bitch!" Kris surges foreword.

"No!" I yell but it's too late.

The sound of the gun going off drowns out my voice. I throw myself backward into the man; he stumbles and I with him. Ripping his hand from my throat he shoves me aside. I hit the cement steps so hard that blackness touches the corners of my eyes.

A wave of people hit the ground all at once. One cohesive scream. Kris lies across from me a gray blur unmoving amid a sea of gray.

I touch the heel of my palm to my temple. Everything is muffled at first like I'm under water, its quickly replaced by a relentless ringing; the gun was so close to my head.

Hot blood trickles down my face and I watch blurry eyed as Alexander catches the factionless man by the neck; they struggle for a moment. Then the man whose name I never want to know falls back into a crowd of people. The gun disappears into the street.

Turning to his son he falls to his knees. He touches his face, his neck, testing for a pulse. I crawl to them. The tears look so unnatural against Alexander's hard features. I watch his shaking hands hover above the first wound in his shoulder, then they move to his side and our eyes meet.

He says something but I can't hear, my ears are still ringing from the gunshots. "_Aria_," he grabs my shoulders and shakes me, _"Aria wake up!"_

My name, he says my name.

Yanking me closer he rips my sweater off and places it on Kris's abdomen, _"Put pressure here,"_ he places my hands over the wound and presses down on top of them. Kris cries out, cringing as the pain circulates through his body.

He's **alive**_._

I see his blue eyes like lightning, flashing and then vanishing. A scream rises up from deep inside me, though it only comes out a half mangled sob. The throbbing beneath my hands makes my stomach churn and the sickness spirals up and up. I force it back down.

"Harder!" Alexander yells and I shudder as his scream finally penetrates my ears.

I sit up pressing my full weight into it.

Kris's groans softly and I stare at his face; so pale next to the red.

"Kris?"

I blink and I see him waiting for me after school.

_That lush dark hair of his blowing in the wind as he leans against the side of the building with his hands in his pockets; that confident smirk sweeping across his face. My heart skips a beat. He sticks out his arm and I take it._

The eruption of blood continues it pulses like a heartbeat as his life fades away beneath my hands.

A blur of erudite blue comes rushing towards us and I'm shoved aside by a young man with glasses.

His companion, a middle aged blonde woman calls out commands.

"Give me an assessment," she cries out. She opens a medical kit with a red cross on it.

"Still breathing, airway looks good!"

She takes scissors from the medical kit and cuts his shirt in half.

"Pulse is weak…no head trauma!"

Alex's hands go over his face; his shoulders curl inward as he sobs into his hands.

"We have massive internal bleeding here," she says.

Massive internal bleeding; I cover my mouth with my hands.

"We need to get him to the hospital now!"

"I'll clear out the truck for him!" An amity man whose been lingering nearby jogs down the steps.

"Get that abdominal wound in an occlusive dressing!"

"Aria?" Kris's eyes flutter open and I crawl to him again. Turning his head he looks at me, the light in his eyes is fading, diminishing like the sunlight as it surrenders to dusk.

"Shh," I say and touch his cheek, "don't try to talk, it's going to be ok."

"I know," his lips widen into a peaceful smile, "Aria I love you…"

"No don't do that," I say, "don't give up on me, you keep fighting you hear me!"

He nods his smile fading as his eyes close slowly. I lean foreword and kiss him. When I pull away he's barley conscious.

"Kris," I cry clutching onto his face, "Kris! No, stay with me. I love you!"

"Its ready come on!" The amity man calls from the street.

Alexander and the young doctor lift Kris and carry him to the truck.

I run down the steps after them.

He groans quietly as they lay him inside. I grab onto one of the handles and yank it open; Alexander slams it shut.

I gasp up at him in shock.

"You can't come Aria," he says and his voice no longer shakes, its quiet and even, "you have to stay, you have to make your choice. Without us."

"What? No I'm, coming with you," I try to open the door again but he slams it shut even harder this time.

"We don't have time for this!" the erudite woman shouts, "its a miracle he's even still alive!

Quickly he grips my shoulders and squeezes so tight I cry out, "Aria go inside _now_," he orders grinding out the words so I understand they're meaning. And I do.

He's trying to warn me. I'm making a scene people are staring at me. Abnegation don't make spectacles of themselves. They don't throw fits of grief or rage even when something like this happens. They are silent, quiet about it. They grieve in private, they mourn with acts of kindness. With service to others.

He kisses my forehead and climbs in the truck.

I see Kris's face through the back window and I try once more to pry the door handle open but Alexander locks it. I glance from his face to Kris's, sobbing and unable to feel anything but the aching in chest, the pain in my throat. I hit the window; blood smears across the glass, "Kris," I cry, "No please! Please let me in!"

"I'm sorry," he says through the window as the truck begins to move, "I love you my daughter."

* * *

**I do hope that this chapter is not too melodramatic but it was necessary. This chapter was super hard at first I did multiple updates to it and I think I just realized that its extremely difficult to write Aria as happy in the beginning of this chapter...I've never written her being truly happy its weird...idk was it weird for yall? LOL I guess I had to get inside her head while she was in that little bubble of happiness so it took some serious method-writing? Is that a thing? Well I'm making it a thing lol!**

**So how are you liking the reconstruction of Aria Please new &amp; old readers alike let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter Four: Water

******Divergent and its characters are property of Veronica Roth-Non divergent characters such as Aria and the story parts belonging to me are MY property and are not to be infringed upon Copyright law**** ©**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Water**

The next day I watch as the Dauntless train. Max stands at the far side of the ring, apparently waiting for my fight. I sigh, Edward was right I should not have attracted so much attention. I turn my eyes to the current fight. A tall boy named Uriah fights another named Noah. Uriah will win, he's well muscled and tall, he is ranked third. Noah is short, stocky and slow he's at the bottom of the ranks but above the line. He wins as I expected and walks out of the ring cheerfully, waving at me. I frown a little, he's a strange boy.

Eric silently appears at my side, "Ready to fight some more experienced opponents?"

"Bring it on Eric."

"You'll fight Kari," gesturing to the ring. An older woman, maybe in her mid thirties, walks into the ring and she tosses her long, bright red ponytail over her shoulder. Her muscles are abnormally large for a woman. I start to move toward the mat and a yawn escapes me unintentionally, I see Eric grin out of the corner of my eye and I peel the black hoodie off my body tossing it aside. Kari's moving about the ring, pumping her toes up and down, dancing from side to side, jabbing at the air. I slide out of my shoes and dare a look over my shoulder at Eric, arching and eyebrow. He shrugs at me, tilting the side of his mouth a little. I loosen he laces of my baggy sweatpants and they fall off my hips to the floor, leaving me in a pair of tight black shorts and tank top and more freedom of movement.

I keep my eyes fixed on Kari as I walk around the perimeter of the ring.

She watches me as well.

I stop and give her the same bow I gave Eric. Her face twitches, I snap forward, spinning off my palms I flip though the air kicking her before I land with grace, both palms beside my feet. She grunts as she struggles to get up, her green eyes are a lighter shade then mine, with flecks of brown in them, her glare hardens as she finds new purpose.

I raise one arm above my head and the other in front of me, like a crane, "My teacher used to say, one hand lies, the other hand tells the truth." She makes a low grumble in her chest and lunges forward, one arm flying up to protect her face while the other aims for my throat. I twist my hand and jab it into her side, she falls back again clutching the site, "You're not listening."

_"What the fuck!" _she howls and without thinking I look at Eric, a smile sweeps across his face, he hides it with his hand. Instantly Kari is there, her hand flies at my face. I duck but it's not soon enough, she catches my arm in her hands and she twists. I yelp the same time as I hear the snapping in both my shoulder and my forearm. With another hand I strike at her, jabbing two fingers into her collarbone, then holding as I deliver a powerful kick.

She flies to the far side of the mat and rolls out of it. I scowl at her as I clutch the fractured bones. I can see movement outside the ring, both Eric and my brother move to come towards me. The bones ache and twist in my arms, Kari is getting back up, the nausea causing sweat to bead instantly on my forehead. I close my eyes and I try to remember grandfathers words, remember how his fingers twisted around the pain, how he made it vanish.

I strike at the bones. Sharp, _unbearable_ pain.

But I twist my fingers around my flesh, targeting the nerves first, then setting it back in place. The pain vanishes.

I hear murmurs among those watching Tobias leans over to Eric and whispers something his brows furrowed together. I move my hands around elegantly, leaning far back, a graceful movement meant to mimic the mantis as it attacks its pray. Kari fixes me with a deadly stare, then she attacks again, slicing. I deflect twice. She leaps to the side, attempting to kick me, I latch onto her foot and thrust it out. She rolls as she falls, and I arch an eyebrow, she's learning something,_ good._

The tumble makes it easier and quicker for her to get up. But instead of using the time to recover or think, she simply charges at me, I step out of the way and she falls to her hands. I take the opportunity to school her again, "The greatest victor is the one who yields, yield and you need not break."

"Fuck you _kid_!" she whirls around, flashing her teeth, I did not intend to provoke anger, or that it would be done so easily. I suck in a breath through my nose, crouching down to the ground, a palm pressed in front of my knee, I stretch one leg out in front of me and one arm back ready to attack. "And why should I yield when you're already on the ground!" she yells and makes to strike at me from above.

"From the dragon we learn to ride the wind," I say and block her thrusts. With one powerful movement I surge from the floor and extend my leg, anticipating her reaction. She catches my foot and pushes it away, as I had done to her, the force launching me into the air, backwards, landing gracefully like a bird touching its feet to the ground. My hands split the air around me with a soft whipping sound, she growls audibly with mounting frustration. She charges me, spinning to the side as I duck. She makes a weak attempt to jab me, I jam my fingers into her shoulder, she whimpers and cringes back. I stab my other fingers into her neck and she yells, her body sags as her strength withers. I kick her hard and she flies across the mat, rolling onto her face.

There are a few people clapping, it grows into a thunderous applause. I lower my head a little and close my eyes, this is not what grandfather taught me. But this is Dauntless.

Max's thick voice silences the clapping and I open my eyes, "Well, your top initiate hmm?" he muses, walking over to Eric. I follow him with my eyes until Eric motions for me come over.

"That was _remarkably_ faster then yesterday," Tobias says and I don't miss the tone in his voice.

"Why use a battering ram when one arrow will do?" I say joining them.

"So I assume a battering ram _was_ necessary in Eric's case," Max grins and I feel heat rush to my cheeks as I laugh along with them.

"Impressive isn't she," Eric says in silken tones, looking down at me. I chew on the inside of my lip as his icy eyes meet mine. _I'm loosing myself in his eyes again, loosing control. _

"Very promising," he says, "I take it you're going to look after this one personally?"

"I've already got a few ideas," he mumbles and Max makes an amused kind of sound, Eric's eyes never waver from mine, _what's happening, why can't I look away?_

"Very good Aria," Max says and slaps him on the shoulder before leaving.

"Where did you learn all that?" My brother asks as soon as our leader is out of earshot. His voice snaps me from my daze, I blink the momentary blur from eyes and look at him.

"You may ask," I say quietly, "I may choose not to answer."

"Don't you _dare_ start that shit again today," Eric warns him.

"Shows over everyone back to work!" the sudden level of his voice startles me and I jump, Eric casts him a distasteful glare then leans in close to me.

"Were you holding back yesterday," he all but whispers and I nod silently forming a soft 'no' on my lips. I'm not sure if his words are softer because I'm in his good graces or because Edward was right. I open my mouth to speak but only a strange gasp like sound comes out before I'm interrupted by my brothers prying once more.

"Who taught you that, I am not going to ask again."

I cock my head to the side, words seem to appear on my tongue and then they vanish, "Its-wha-m," and finally, "go away," a pathetic whine, I am so fed up with him, with _this_.

"I asked you a question and I want an answer!" his voice instantly several notches above what it was, everyone in the room stops and looks at us.

Eric's stone like exterior breaks and he meets my brothers malice with his own, "What the _fuck_ is your problem!"

_"Her."_

"What did I ever do to you!"

"Enough!" Eric roars. And its like thunder in the room.

"No! I will not yield to _her_, I demand an explanation!"

"You _demand_?" I say folding my arms across my chest. I take a step and close the space between us, _my brother, how I loved him. _The muscles in his face tighten, "All right. People are like water, throw a stone and it ripples and churns."

"I'm sorry is that supposed to be my explanation," he snaps.

"If you pour water into a vessel, it becomes the vessel."

He cocks and eyebrow at me, "So you're a vessel then hmm?"

"I am water."

A tiny smirk plays on his lips and he glances at the floor, "Of course you are," he laughs, "and who taught you to be water?"

"A blind factionless man."

"I am tired of these games Aria, riddles, lies, tell me!" his fingers close around my arm and he squeezes.

"You already made it pretty clear that you don't care, so leave me alone!" I yank my arm free of his grasp, stumbling backward, I hit something hard. Eric. I tilt my head to look at him and strong arms circle me protectively.

"You are in no position to demand anything from her," Eric says calmly, "her previous life, regardless of faction, is off limits. You will let this go, or I will let _you_ go. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

I close my eyes as I slump against Eric's body, the threat I knew was coming. _I don't understand why he's doing this. _Hot tears form behind my eyes so I focus on Eric's steady heartbeat against my back, the rhythm of his breaths, the warmth of his hard body pressing against me and I forget my brother, the anger, the many eyes staring at us. I should move away but I can't. I should speak but I can't seem to form words.

"I think we need to have a chat don't you?" Eric lowers his head to look at me. He accepts my feint nod and looks back at Tobias, " I don't appreciate having to repeat myself constantly, your insistence is intolerable. We will discuss the rest of this later," his hands slide down my arms and releases me.

"Fine."

"Good," Eric takes several steps towards the ring and I keep my eyes on the floor. I don't want to see my brother right now. "Here," Eric hands me my clothes and shoes.

"Thank you," I mumble and take them.

"Follow me," he says and he leads me out of the vast training room.

* * *

Eric takes me up the steps of the pit, I stare at his broad back as we make our ascent. He came to my defense but why? He's helping me, he wants me to succeed, to do well but I can't help thinking its more then that. Or do I just want it to be? I know he's attracted to me, most men are obvious about it. They get flustered, sometimes they sweat or shake, I'm used to it by now. Eric had color in his cheeks if all but for a few seconds. He was definitely aroused but what am I supposed to do about it? He's my instructor, my leader and I'm sure _thats_ not allowed. Never mind, rules certainly wouldn't bother him, is this even what I want? "This way," his voice jolts me out of my thoughts. He's smiling a little, I wasn't even paying attention and I almost went up another set of stairs.

"Right," I reply quickly and correct my course. I glance sideways at him and he laughs, after a few seconds I laugh too.

"Got a lot on your mind there?"

"Yea I guess so," I bite my lower lip trying to stop myself from laughing. At least I didn't fall on my face or something embarrassing like that. Tobias always used to tease me because I was such a klutz. Always walking into things, dropping stuff , it was the excuse I'd always use for my bruises when people would stare at me. My father tried not to hit us where people could see but sometimes he just didn't care. I can see Eric out if the corner of my eye staring at me, I stop abruptly and look at him.

"What-" he starts.

"Eric," a tall dark skinned girl not much older then myself rounds a corner. Her blonde hair is chopped to her scalp and she has an eye, circled in flame behind her left ear. She looks like a guard, the way she stands straight and rigid but how does she know Eric?

"Just a minute wait here," he says putting a hand on my arm, they disappear around the corner. I frown, what are they talking about that they can't say in front of me? I shake my head, you'd never know I was raised Abnegation for all the questions in my head. At least I learned to keep them to myself. From birth we are taught not to be curious or inquisitive. My father would always scold and humiliate me for being too curious but in secret Tobias would always answer all my questions. He always took care of me. Now I'm headed to a Dauntless leaders office because we bicker constantly. I sigh, what is taking so long anyway? I peer around the corner, their discussion is nothing out of the ordinary, something about someone disobeying orders at the fence? But he touched me, he wouldn't do that if he didn't care? I realize Eric, the tough, merciless leader of Dauntless was just smiling and laughing with me and I smile to myself.

They return and my eyes shift to the woman, she practically runs down the hallway. He comes back over to me and smiles again, _beautiful_. "Sorry about that, this way," I catch my breath, he guides me down the hall way now with his hand on the small of my back and all the questions dissolve in my head. His hand burns on my back, and I think I do want him.

"Here we are this is my office," he unlocks it and turns on the lights. The large silver desk is covered in papers, a computer and a coffee mug. The windows frame the perfect city view, I can see all the way to the hub. The sky is clear and blue and I want to disappear into it. "Sit," he says motioning to the chair across from his.

"Am I in trouble for fighting with Four because-"

"No," he smiles again and I relax, a little. "I just wanted to talk to you privately about the situation."

My eyes fall to the floor, "He hates me."

"I can't imagine why," he says quietly and I look up. His eyebrows are curved inward in the slightest way, "Do you have any idea why he's acting this way?"

"No um...I don't know," I shake my head a little.

"Aria you can say anything here, its all right. I know you haven't done anything to provoke this."

"I..." _I don't want to get him to kicked out of Dauntless, even if he's acting like an asshole, _"I can handle him."

He lets out a breath like he's not getting the answers he wants from me, "I brought you here because its disruptive to the rest of the class. If anything happens you let me know and _I'll_ handle it, got it?" I nod and run my hand over my forehead. "You all right?"

"Just a headache," I say because I have to say something, I can't say Four's my brother and I don't know why he hates me and oh by the way, he's right about me I'm not exactly what I seem. He rises from his chair and walks slowly around the desk to lean on it.

"Don't let all this stress you out. You're doing well here, I'll take care of him. I need you to stay out of trouble ok? You're the most promising god dammed initiate since...well me," his lips curl in a pleased grin. My face must have reflected my thoughts because he reaches out a hand, placing it on my shoulder as his grin fades. I gaze into his icy eyes completely puzzled, "Listen, there is nothing to worry about, your safe now." I jump up out of my chair and walk to the window, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not," I say blankly and gaze out to the clear day beyond the dark Dauntless fortress. Somewhere in Abnegation a man sits, reading over his glasses. He is alone out there and I should feel glad but I don't. I don't know why I can't stop thinking of him lately. I blame Tobias.

"Aria," he pauses and I'm almost afraid of what he's going to say next, "you're a skilled fighter and a hell of a lot stronger then you look, so why did you let him hurt you?" he asks in a low voice. He makes no noise but I can feel his presence behind me, I can imagine his hard muscles against me again, holding me. Others would be intimidated but I'm not, perhaps I should be but something creates a pull between his body and mine, I feel a strange sensation I can't quite describe.

"I had no other choice, he's..." I halt, unsure of what I should say. I think I can trust him, he seems to genuinely want to help me. It doesn't matter anyway, why should I protect my father? But then he'll know who I am, if he doesn't already and I wanted a clean start. "I just couldn't, I want to forget."

His fingers brush my hair off my shoulder then slide down, squeezing my bicep. I feel almost exposed, like he's unwrapping me somehow and I just keep letting him. "I understand...what its like," he breathes and that's all he needs to say. I turn and face him, his brow is dark and wrinkled with concern, worry even and his lips curl down, he doesn't like being exposed either. As I search his icy blue eyes I find comfort and understanding. Perhaps this is why he's shown such an interest in me? "Come here," he says, his voice gruff now as he wraps his muscular arms around me. I allow it, his body is firm and warm and I clutch onto him, his scent, his skin touching mine, it fills me with a longing I haven't known before. I fit so well against his chest, nestled in his arms, its just as I imagined. His heartbeat accelerates with our embrace and I know he feels it too. This man, he is more then what I thought he was.

"Eric?" I pull my face from his chest and look up at him. I graze over his face. His eyes do the same and I remember how they often fall on my lips, he leans in closer brushing his thumb along my jaw, his other fingers clapping around my neck. I wait for his lips to crash into mine, I know he wants this too. His eyes find my mouth like they always do and his face looks softer then it ever has. If he's trying to make me want him, it's working. "Eric," I say his name again, only softer this time and his breathing accelerates, like the intensity burning from his eyes.

Suddenly he releases me and clears his throat.

"I'll walk you back now," he says diverting his eyes.

"Ok..." I try and keep the tone from my voice but I can't help it, he gives me a look, like he's disappointed or something. I glance back at the city just before he shuts the lights off again. If he didn't bring me up here for this then why bring me all the way here for a quick conversation we could have had some place else? We walk in silence and I fold my arms across my chest. Somehow I feel more alone now, maybe it's just the absence of his arms or the brief glimpse of him I caught while we were laughing. _Maybe I should have just kissed him._

"Were you going to say something before, on the way here?" he says and puts his hands in is pockets. I stop walking.

"What do you mean?" I ask impatiently.

"You stopped walking, you-never mind," he shakes his head.

"Oh that, nothing," I shrug casually, "you were just staring at me," I say boldly and his mouth hangs open a little, I start walking again.

"Conceded much," he scoffs.

"You were I saw you," I turn back to him pursing my lips like I'm demanding an explanation.

He takes a step, bringing himself close to me again, wrapping his arms around my waist. "And if I was?" he says smoothly. I get it now. He was vulnerable before and he couldn't let himself feel something so now he just wants to what, mess around?

I don't think so.

I rouse a sarcastic smile, "Keep staring," I hiss and push his hands off me making for the stairs. I almost hate myself for doing it, all I want are his hands on me, but he just wants to use me. I tug my sweatshirt on over my head.

He mumbles something under his breath before following me. He's infuriating and I can't stand him. Just the sound of his steps annoys me. I simmer angrily all the way back to the training room where my brother is standing rigidly, his arms folded across his chest. He's even more infuriating, he's think's he's so _perfect,_ yes perfect like a marble statue cold, uncaring and demanding only obedience.

"Where did you take her Eric?" he says angrily.

"I've had _enough_ of your bullshit Four, we will discuss this later," he answers in a poisonous tone.

"I would like to discuss this now," he demands and his stone cold face reveals the anger beneath for a brief moment. Why he cares is beyond me, he certainly doesn't act like he cares, its probably just his hatred for Eric.

"Aria," Eric snaps and I flinch, "get back to work," I linger a moment, staring into his eyes. All the warmth has left them. I'm not sure if my glare penetrated his hard exterior and I'm not sure why I care. I try to force myself to stop thinking of that moment but I can't so I slam my fist into the punching bag.

"Hey Aria, I'm Uriah," the boy next to me smiles. Now that he's standing next to me I can see that he's as tall as Edward but they are completely opposite in features. Edward is fair and blonde, Uriah is of bronze coloring and dark brown hair like Christina. They are both handsome enough. I'm sure he gets just as many girls staring at him as Edward does. If I weren't in the mood I was I would probably talk to him, even just to piss of Eric but there is far too much on my mind right now.

"Hi," I say flatly. _What a jerk trying to use me like that! Edward was right about him._ I slam my fist in harder and harder, until my knuckles start to hurt.

"That was some fight and I thought Kari was a good fighter," he remarks still smiling.

"If she's the best you got I'm worried for you," I say as I hit the bag harder.

"What did Eric want with you?"

"Nothing."

"Not too chatty huh? Ok well-" his mouth drops open as my fist rips the bag releasing the sand from inside.

"Oops," I say shaking the sand off my hand.

"Wow! How did you do that?" he exclaims and I give him a look to be quiet.

"What the hells going on over here?" Eric's voice makes me jump again_. _"How did you...?"

"She's pretty strong huh," Uriah adds.

"Will you shut up," I grumble and elbow him in the ribs.

"Your done for today, get out."

"But-"

"I said go!"

"Fine!" I shout back. I walk as fast as I can out of there.

I don't hear the footsteps behind me.

"Aria?" I whirl around to find my brother stalking me.

"Get away from me," I snap and keep walking.

"I'd like a word in private, if you don't mind," he says gruffly.

"Why?"

"You either come willingly or I'll make you."

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" Again he puts his hands on me, Eric isn't here this time to stop him, I have to. _I have to. _I raise my other hand and I want to strike at him but I can't, how could I, how could I do that? "Fine," I say and he lets go of me.

He leads me down a few dark hallways and through a door. The sun is bright and it hurts my eyes until they adjust. Dauntless is so damn dark every time I see the sunlight again this happens. It's starting to piss me off a little. The narrow side street is quiet, there's even a tree nearby, he leans on an overturned crate. "Well," I say spreading my hands wide, "are you trying to get me killed or kicked out? I can't believe that you hate me _that_ much!"

"I don't hate you," he says sharply looking up.

I take the several steps separating us, my chest heaves in and out, "How could you, treat me this way," my palm goes over my heart and I catch a sob in my throat. "I loved you, so much!"

"Aria don't-"

"Don't _what_ say I love you because I do! Are you that cold now that you don't care if I live or die?"

"Stop it," he surges to his feet, "this is not why I asked you here," he turns away, placing a palm on the brick wall.

I stare at the tense muscles of his back, the tattoo that peeks out from underneath his shirt, stretching over his neck to the base of his bowed head, "Right, faction before blood," I repeat the proverb slowly, like water turning to ice.

"I was afraid that-" he stops abruptly.

"What, what were you afraid of?"

"I was afraid you'd need my help or protection but you don't." He turns to face me and the tear stains on my cheeks dry a little in the wind.

"Why would you be afraid of that, I don't understand?"

"You don't _need_ me Aria, you never did," his face darkens and I start to cry again.

"I need you," I reach out and my hands brush against his shoulders, he pushes me away, "I always have, please I do want you."

"That's enough," he says with absolute harshness and I wilt. "Who taught you all of that, who taught you to fight?"

"Is that all you care about, who taught me to fight?" I look up to find his eyes, "Who helped me survive!"

"I need to know-"

"_You_ _need_," I'm shouting now and I can't stop myself, "what about what I need!"

"I haven't had to worry about anyone but me for a long time now," suddenly he grabs onto my shoulders his fingers pressing hard into my flesh, "you're not even…you're not even…" with every broken sentence his face twists like he's in excruciating pain. Both his hands clutch at my face and I whimper.

"What," I sob uncontrollably, "just say it."

He brings his face close to mine, the breath from his lips brushes mine and I catch my breath, "You're not even my-you're not even worth it!" he shouts and shoves me away.

"Why are you doing this?" I clutch at myself trying to stop the violent shaking now spiraling through my body.

"I didn't want to but you leave me no other choice."

"What are you talking about! Oh my god," I tug my hands through my hair, _he has gone mad in Dauntless, absolutely mad_.

"Now who taught you those things?"

"I told you," I choke out.

"If you're going to be unreasonable then this conversation is over," he starts toward the door but I step in front of him.

"Don't walk away from me Tobias."

"My name is Four," he looks down at me, his face hardening into stone, "and you would do well to remember that."

"Four," I say blankly, "yes. I'll remember."

"Good. What's going on with you and Eric?"

"Do you actually think you have any right to ask me that, after everything you just said to me."

"Stay away from him, I am warning you Aria, he's dangerous."

"So am I," I whisper. _He doesn't know me, what I'm capable of…he has no idea._

"What a useless waste of time," he says reaching for the handle on the door.

"So now I'm useless?" I sob, "Why don't I just jump into the fucking chasm then since I mean absolutely nothing to anyone," I say it just to see what he'll say, I know very well the fall won't kill me. But I pray that something will.

"Don't be dramatic."

"I thought he was cruel," I narrow my swollen eyes at him, "but you're a monster."

He moves suddenly and I flinch, he backs me against the door and leans in close to my face again, a palm on either side of me, "Listen to me, don't think that pretty little face of yours is going to get you anywhere with me because it won't. I've seen how you use your looks to get what you want and I'm certainly not going to fall for that, Eric-_maybe _but it wouldn't last long. Tell me are you even still virg-"

I don't let him finish, I slap him hard across the face, "You son of a bitch!"

He laughs the same hollow laugh as earlier, "Well not for long if you're really after Eric."

My mouth gapes open but I won't look at him, I refuse to. He's is the most horrible person I've ever known, including Marcus. He grasps the door handle again, "Are you in trouble? Is that why you're doing this, pushing me away?" I look past his shoulder where the sunlight is, the bit of green in the concrete that surrounds our lives.

"Who told you that?" he snaps letting go of the handle.

"No one."

"Well, whatever you heard is a lie," he sucks in air through his nose, "I don't love you, I want _nothing_ to do with you. Stay away from me." I nod, making no noise because there is nothing to say. He doesn't love me. My own brother doesn't love me. A firm hand garbs my chin and he kisses my lips, _hard_, I feel myself break beneath him, he has succeeded in that where our father failed. "But you are _so_ beautiful."

He opens the door shoving me aside.

I ball up on the ground and weep.

* * *

"Let me guess you're not hungry again?" Edward lets out a long sigh and I push my plate away.

"No."

"You don't look so good, you ok?" he tilts his head to search my face.

_No, Edward I just want to die._

"I just don't feel well," I say quietly rubbing my temple.

He wraps an arm around me, "You need to relax, don't worry about it."

"Yea I know."

"Hey I love you, you know that?" he says and I look at him, his mouth tilts to the side in a smile and his eyes light up and I can't help but smile back, week as it is.

"I love you too," I say, such a person is hard to come by I think.

"Then will you at least try to eat for me? You look pale," he says handing me a roll, his eyebrows stretch up towards his blonde hair.

I take the roll and nibble at it, he rolls his eyes at me, "I'm going to go for a walk, I need some air."

"All right, you want me to come with you?" I shake my head and he pulls me close laying a gentle kiss me on my forehead. I smile at his tenderness. He is everything a man should be, intelligent, strong, kind and of course handsome. I am suddenly envious of Myra and all she possesses in this moment. While I clumsily try and navigate the treacherous Eric, she has the perfect specimen.

I make my way through the dark hallways, pausing as I pass the infirmary. I lean in, theres one nurse on duty right now, I'll have to sneak in tonight and get what I need. I'm starting to feel sick so I'll have to take the risk. I continue on my route to the roof, only pausing once more because I think I hear footsteps behind me but I don't even care. I push through the door into the darkness of the night. I walk all the way to the opposite side of the roof, the gravel crunches beneath my feet. I stand on the ledge and crouch down, peering into the darkness beneath me. My senses awaken, something about the night air I suppose and I hear a door click shut. The scent of a man tingles my nose. Like a thunderstorm beneath the cold earth, like the Dauntless home amidst the river rocks and I know who is approaching. Eric. I feel a growl on my lips as he comes closer, "What do _you_ want?"

"Get off there," he barks.

I cock my head around to look at him, "I'm not afraid."

He narrows his eyes at me, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting some fresh air is that a crime?" I say sarcastically and rise, glaring down at him defiantly.

His brow wrinkles as he regards me with a dangerous impatience, "You are something else, get down."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Dammit girl!" he grabs my waist, yanking me off the ledge.

"Get off me!" I struggle and push on his chest as he sets me down, "Why did you follow me?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you, is that a crime?" he says mimicking my sarcasm.

"Ugh, you already did remember," I push him again and he only squeezes me tighter.

"How could I forget," he leans in closer to me, _no_ _not again. _I push him more forcefully and he releases me.

"What the hell is your problem Eric?" I demand straightening my clothes.

"I was worried about you," his lips curl at the ends.

I laugh. I can't help it. "You're so sadistic."

"I'm sorry about earlier, I can't show favoritism it will only make you a target."

I narrow my eyes at him, _what is he up to?_ "I don't want any part of whatever game you're playing, go away."

He swallows hard and stares at me for what seems forever, I shift nervously. "Come here," he says it like it's a command.

"You don't order me."

"It's not a game Aria," he reaches a hand out to try and touch me and I shrink back. "Unless, your afraid Edward will be jealous?"

"Edward? He's my friend. I want you to leave!"

"Or maybe Four? Have I got them all or are there more?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw the two of you on the monitors, that was a pretty heated lovers quarrel," he folds his arms across his chest.

"Oh my god," I almost laugh again, running a hand through my hair, this is so ridiculous.

"I gotta say I didn't think it was actually true," he cocks is head to the side narrowing his eyes at me.

"What?"

"Did you come here for him?"

I study his face for long moments, "Do you know who I am?"

The corner of his mouth twitches, "No."

"Are you sure about that? You're a leader, I'm sure you can find out if you want to."

He heaves in a heavy breath, "I don't want to. Answer me."

"I did," I don't volunteer any other information, let him think what he wants. I don't care anymore.

"He's a fucking idiot. Come here," his command is softer this time but I still don't obey.

"Why?"

"Enough questions," he growls, "get over here," the threatening tone in his voice is deceptive, he's desperate.

"You should have just kissed me in your office," I say quietly and his icy eyes flicker for an instant, the vulnerable Eric showing through.

"I said come here," and with a swift movement I am shoved up against him. I struggle again but he's too strong for me in my weakened state. His lips collide with mine forcefully and I give in to their supple sweetness. I don't want to surrender to him but I can't help it, his hands clutch at my face, run though my hair, a small noise escapes me. He kisses me more urgently, his firm body presses against mine. _This is crazy._ I taste his lips, their salty sweetness, their softness, it's overwhelming.

"Eric, _please_," I gasp between kisses and he stops. He looks at me, his eyebrows knitting together like he's concerned for a brief moment then he quickly resumes. "Mm wait!"

"What?" he draws back fully annoyed.

"I-" he shuts me up again and I give up, caressing his lips with my own again. He slides a hand down my back, it lands on my backside and he presses me to him so hard I strain against his body. He lets out a groan as the heat between us becomes unbearable, I can't deny that it's there, an aching, a wanting. I've never felt anything like this before, my mind seems to retreat and my body takes over,_ instinct_. He moves his hand again and I gasp as he pushes my shirt up to caress my side, my head starts to spin and I clutch onto him, feeling like I might fall. He's strong, so strong and as I kiss him back, I move my own hand over his muscular chest and up to caress his smooth cheek. Eric; strong, attractive and vicious. I can respect that. He must get lots of girls and he wants me _or_ my body, I'm not sure yet. When we spoke this afternoon I caught a glimpse of him and I know that I want to see more. Then suddenly he stops and pulls his lips from mine. He gives me that same look, "What are you doing?" I look at him quizzically.

"I don't know," his voice is strange, like he doesn't even know what he's doing. He lets go of me and steps back. I whimper and hold onto his shoulders tightly, desperate for any kind of contact. _Does he not want me anymore?_

"Eric," I pry, my voice tentative as I look into his face, he looks as confused as I feel, he abruptly walks away. "Hey, what the hell, where are you going?"

"Good night Aria."

I watch as he disappears into the darkness, "What is wrong with you!" I shout as the door clicks shut. I huff and fold my arms across my chest. Fuckin rude-conceded ass; god that was _amazing_. I run my hand through my disheveled hair, panting with lust. He made me feel so alive, _alive._ I take three quick steps then stop myself, I am _not_ going after him. Did I do something wrong? I clutch at my head, what have I gotten myself into, he's my instructor. I shouldn't have done that. I want him to come back, I want to feel like that again. What hell is his issue now? He is beyond infuriating! I grunt and kick the gravel. It scatters everywhere and I sigh aloud, _what is wrong with me?_

Later that night I sneak back into the dormitory. I listen to make sure no one is awake, the sound of gentle breathing assures me everyone is asleep. I slip off my boots and carry them in so they don't make any noise. Quietly I undress, my hand grazes over my side, where Eric touched me.

"Aria?" I jump.

Looking around I spot a fair blonde head sitting upright in the darkness, "Edward? Shh," I hush and pad over to his bed kneeling beside it.

"Where have you been?" he whispers.

"No where, just a walk like I said."

He considers my excuse. "Is that blood?" he wipes a finger over the corner of my mouth.

"I bit my lip," I whisper quickly and I reach out and tousle his blonde hair. The corners of his mouth turn down, _he knows I'm lying_. I nudge him, he shifts and I slide in beside him.

"_God_ you're freezing," he whispers and I pull the covers up and over our heads.

"Ok well I think you were right..."

"Don't say that, what did you do?"

"Nothing! And I know what you and Myra do so don't even start," I pinch his arm.

"Ow! Well, if she wakes up and sees you in my bed half naked she's going to have a fit! So get on with it." Quietly I relay the events of earlier this evening. "I wish you hadn't told me that," he says flatly when I finish.

"Edward?"

"Just forget about it, it's a bad idea. Just ignore him."

"Your helpful," I snicker.

"I'm tired, just put some clothes on and go to sleep," he snaps.

His tone shocks me and I feel heat race to my cheeks, "Ok," I mumble.

I start to get up and he grabs my arm,"I don't know why you're lying to me, you know you can trust me." Both his eyebrows furrow together and his mouth curves at the ends as he studies my reaction, _fucking Erudite_. But I've never seen Edward look so dark, his eyes are fixed on mine, they convey both anger and disappointment. I don't want to lie to him about anything but I have no choice, its _survival_. My life seems always about survival.

"I'm not lying," I say it but I don't even convince myself. He lets out a sharp breath and releases me. I let the sheets fall off me and I look down at him, ashamed of myself.

"Go to sleep Aria," he whispers and closes his eyes, he's angry at me too. I should have just stayed away tonight.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all your faves &amp; follows &amp; reviews! **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Please, please, please hit favorite &amp; follow if you love Aria! :) :) ©**


	5. Chapter Five: Repercussions

******Divergent and its characters are property of Veronica Roth-Non divergent characters such as Aria and the story parts belonging to me are MY property and are not to be infringed upon Copyright law*** Thank you all so much for your reviews I really appreciate it! :) ©**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Repercussions  
**

I rise before everyone else wakes and mimic the silence of Dauntless. This is probably the only time its ever quiet here, lacking the rowdy, uproar of its members. I didn't sleep much again, it wasn't Edward or Eric that kept me up it was something else. A longing that never goes away, I'm tired of pretending. I want to show them who-_what_ I really am. I don't even care any more of the consequences, the risk may be great but I don't think I can do this much longer. I don't know that I have anything left to loose.

I make my way to the training room pulling my hair back in a low ponytail. At least I have the room to myself so I can practice without anyone bothering me. I meditate for some time, searching for my calm. I find my inner strength again through the disciplined routine, using my palm to guide me through the poses with fluid movements. This combat method combines two opposite techniques, the powerful, hard style used to cause the most pain and deliver a quick end. And the soft, flowing palm style and evasive footwork that so easily allows you to use your opponents force against them. The strategies of this attack are to throw your opponent in an awkward position making defense or counter attack unlikely. Once you have mastered these techniques it is easy to be flexible and maneuver around your opponent, making it easier to evade and conquer them.

Sweat drips from my forehead as I hold my inverted lotus pose against the column. Footsteps echo in the silent room and I see Tobias strides toward me, his jacket in hand, he doesn't even look at me. He walks to the other side of the arena. He may as well be a thousand miles away. _Just relax Aria don't let him bother you. _I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. There is nothing more I can do about him, it's done with. My brother is dead.

There's at least another hour before everyone else arrives I so try and force myself to concentrate. Then I hear footsteps again, I look to the door; this time its Tris. Her blonde hair shockingly bright in the dim room. She glances at me but I make no acknowledgment of her, I can't. Today I need silence. I continue my meditations, cooling down from the intense exercises. I pull myself down, stretching myself out on the mat. Arching my back I stretch my arms far above my head tucking both feet under my legs. Voices suddenly echo through the room and I stiffen slightly. Eric strides into the trailing room with a few Dauntless and that annoying blonde from the other night. _Fucking perfect._ I close my eyes and try to shut them out.

"Hell yea," one of them says as the footsteps grow closer, followed quickly by a scuffling sound.

"Watch it!" Eric snaps and I hear shoving.

"Sorry dude I didn't know you were going to stop like that," says a voice I don't recognize.

"Who is that?" the woman says haughtily.

"One of the initiates," he mumbles, "just shut up why are you even here? Get out."

"I just wanted to watch you train baby," she says sweetly. I would roll my eyes but I honestly don't care._ Bitch_.

"I said leave Perry."

"Fine, I'll see you again tonight," she says seductively.

"No, you won't and I said get out." His voice rumbles deep in his chest and I take this opportunity to change my position since it's so fucking loud in here all of a sudden its hard to concentrate. I start by lifting my thighs off the floor and pushing my hands up above my head. Eric makes a frustrated sound.

"Whatever Eric, gawk at the girl, do her, I don't care. I'll see you later." Her heels echo loudly through the vast room.

"Well, I'm good with that plan."

"_Shut up_ Gavin."

Something in me snaps, "Think you could keep it down, I'm kind of busy here." I come down from the pose and smack the mat with the flat of my palm.

"Hey what's your name?" 'Gavin' kneels down beside me grinning.

"Leave her alone, come on we got shit to do," Eric barks grabbing his friend by the collar and yanking him to his feet.

"Ok, ok geez! Maybe I'll catch you later beautiful," he cocks his head and winks at me.

"Don't talk to her," he orders tossing him aside, "sorry we disturbed you," he mumbles.

"Its fine," I reply curtly and pull my legs into my lap, holding my feet and arching backwards again. Even with my eyes closed I can still feel him watching me, "Enjoying the show Eric? If you don't mind-"

"I need to talk to you," his voice vibrates against my ear and I nearly jump out of my skin.

"Get away from me," I snap back up, he latches a hand onto my wrist.

"Aria-"

"_Eric_," I say sarcastically and try to pull my wrist away.

"Stop it," his voice is getting louder and I look around hoping no one hears him, "she doesn't mean anything to me," he says gruffly yanking hard on my wrist.

"I don't care, take you're fucking hands _off_ me."

"You wanted them on you last night," his voice suddenly softens and his hold on me slacks. I yank my wrist away, he looks almost hurt. Like a wounded lion, sulking away from a fight with its tail between its legs.

"Looks like you had them on a lot of girls," I fix him with a look of pure contempt, "I'm not interested in anything you have to say." I get to my feet and grab my shirt and shoes.

"I'm not done with you yet," he emits a low growl latches onto both my legs with his huge arms. I sweep the room again, if my brother sees this he will have a fucking fit.

"Please stop it, stop, let go," I sound like I'm begging and I hate it but I am not in any mood for a fight with _him_ right now, I try to force his arms off but I can't get a grip on them.

"No," his eyes linger over my legs and I remember how he stared at them on the rooftop. "Aria come on don't play this fucking game with me," and he squints his eyes at me. "I think we need to talk about it."

"About what hmm? How you fucked that stupid bimbo last night? You think I'd wanna touch you now or ever again after you used me like that." Abruptly he releases my legs only to swiftly latch onto my hips, his fingers dig in so hard I think they may leave bruises yet again. I crinkle my face at the pain and he yanks me to the mat. "You asshole-ouch, get off!" His eyes sweep the room as I had done and I growl, "What huh afraid someone will see you attacking an initiate."

"Oh _come on_," he gripes, "you are one stubborn little-"

"Fuck you!" I grit my teeth and shove my whole body into him but he only presses into me harder, _harder indeed_. Something brushes against me just below my hips.

"If you insist," he grins wickedly.

"Eric get the fuck off me right now or I'll scream! Four is right there if he sees you-"

His laugh is a sadistic hollow laugh. "I don't give a shit about Four and you shouldn't give a shit about Perry. I want you Aria."

"Yea I think I got that part," I glance between our bodies.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't work out in something so," he scrunches up his face, "_tiny_. Not that I'm complaining but-"

"Are you fucking done yet? What is the point of all this bullshit huh so you can cop another feel!"

"Aria-"

"Here let me help you," I grab his hand and place it directly on my breast, he tries to pull his hand away but I squeeze as hard as I can.

"Stop it!"

"Here how about this, is this what you want?" I move his hand and force it over my body, he wrenches it away and my eyes go blank, like I just turned off a switch, "It's not like I'm not used to it," and any other time I might have cried but not now, now I feel nothing. He swallows hard focusing on my face, the blue of his eyes seems clearer when I bring myself back, sucking in shallow breaths of air.

"Aria..." my name from his lips is nothing but a low rough sound, "that's not what I want, it's not..." _I don't believe him, I don't._

"Can you please just get off me now," I whisper closing my eyes. His weight is lifted and I run my hand over my face before getting up. He sits back on his heels, he won't look at me but the melancholy in his face is enough.

I twist and take the same position with my back to him and I quickly slide the tank top over my head. I should run, I should take my sneakers and run but I stare at the wall, its empty and bare. No color or pictures or words. It reminds me of Abnegation, gray and bleak. I catch my breath as I feel skin brushing over my own and Eric slips his arms around me, bracing me firmly. "I'm sorry," he breaths in my ear, "I fucked up." The wall. Just focus on _that _wall and it will be ok. "Don't do this," his words are like a solemn prayer. I never pray, its useless. His eyebrow rings press against my ear. A breath of air as he releases a long sigh sweeps my hair off my neck and its been to long, I need to move away now. "Please, let me fix it."

"You can't," and I jerk away from him, his arms fall off me, the melancholy of his reprise with it. My hand latches onto the heels of my sneakers and I flee. Black hair flying back behind me, I don't look back, I can't.

I keep my eyes focused on the pavement I run just behind Tobias, distancing myself from Edward and the rest of the group. Heavy gray-black clouds blot out the sun, the air is thick and the city seems still, quiet. At least we're outside today, even if the weather is bad and I won't have to see Eric again until later. I hope he doesn't try to talk to me again, I don't want to talk to anyone and I haven't all morning.

"Ow," I smack into Tobias's hard back. "Don't stop like that-"

"Well, maybe you should pay attention then," he shouts. I stare at the back of his head mumbling under my breath_._ He turns around, his eyebrows are scrunched together, his ears look pointed as he peers down at me, _he's pissed_. "What was that initiate?"

"Nothing," I close my eyes at the harshness in his voice I can feel the tears swell rapidly behind my eyes, like I just got slapped.

He waits till I look at him again, fixing me with a hard glare. _I hate him_. And we keep moving.

We run through the Lincoln Park, the old playgrounds are decayed. Moss covers most of the broken iron, a single swing still blows eerily in the wind. I keep my eyes fixed on my brother as he runs, his heavy breathing, the gravel he kicks up with every step. There is a deafening silence before the rain starts to spit in small bursts, it clinks against the metal in the playground. With every step I see the way he looks at me, the suspicion, the mistrust, that look makes me so angry, it _hurts_. So I run faster, closing in on him, he peers over his shoulder and picks up his pace. I match it. We are growing in distance from the others. I feel the hatred rising up in me like vomit, the anger I can no longer control. _Tell me are you even still virgin-useless-you're not even worth it-I don't love you…_

He steps on and over a small ledge. I leap.

"Agh!" I grab onto his shoulders, pushing him to the ground. "Aria, what the-" I slam my fist across his face. He hits me back and grabs onto me rolling me over and slamming me down hard.

"I hate you!" I screech wildly. His weight presses me deeper into the mud and I pull my arm free knocking my elbow into his face. The others skid to a stop, gasping, outcries of shock, I pay no attention to them.

"Aria stop it!" Edward shouts as we brawl but I am shaking with hatred,_ I can't stop._

"What the hell is the matter with you?" he holds me down, the blood on his lip dips down his chin. I squirm and twist my body, and I get one hand free and I jab my fingers into his throat. He falls back off of me and wheezes, the mud is thick and I dig my fingers in it trying to get away but he pushes himself to his feet. He slams his foot into my knee.

"Ah!" I crinkle my face as the pain jolts through my body, I clutch it, "You son of a bitch!"

"Why did you make me do this?" he wipes a hand over his face and flings the blood away, sucking in his lower. He takes a deep breath, his chest heaves in the air and releases it with pitch.

"Fuck you," I jump up, lunging for him again but Edward and Al latch onto me and hold me back. "Let me go!"

His face is dark, _typical _Tobias, but his eyes inflict more damage then his hands ever could, I look away. He moves closer and puts a hand on my face, "I can't believe you, my own-"

"Four are you all right?" Tris runs up, I know her, I know what she's doing. She's trying to distract him.

"No," he says bitterly releasing me. "Edward, Al let her go." They share a look and loosen their grasp, I fling my arms away. Then he takes a step bringing his face inches from mine. "If you want to fight then we'll fight Aria. Edward," he snaps, "get everyone back to Dauntless, _one of us_ will return shortly."

"No! That's crazy you're not staying here and killing each other!" he moves in front of me.

"Get away! Go!" I shove him. He looks at me, a pained expression, I feel a great distance from him now. An ocean away. It's just as well, I don't deserve anybody. I am a monster like every other members my family.

"Four no, don't do this," Tris grabs his arm, his eyes open with alertness and he flinches, kind of the way Eric looked at me when I touched him like that. _He cares about her?_

He yanks his arm away quickly. Because sometimes we don't do things we want to, so others won't know that we want to do them, "I said go, that's an order!"

Edward glances at me, his jaw twitching, "Come on lets get outta here," and he begins to run. The others follow hesitantly, each of them giving me a look as they pass by. Peter stands there and grins.

"What? I wanna see the fight."

"Peter if you don't leave your next," he takes a step and raises his fist.

He throws up his hands, "Fine I'll go," he huffs following the others, they disappear into near darkness. All the light was sucked from the day hours ago and suddenly the sky opens up with a great clap of thunder and the rain descends down on us with a vengeance, the earth seems to vibrate beneath my feet. I shiver not from the cold wetness but the way he stares at me, the rain soaking through his clothes.

"I told you to stay away from me, why couldn't you have listened," his voice is hoarse as he croaks the words out.

"Don't you even try and blame this on me. You are exactly like_ him_."

"I don't even know who you are but you're not my sister," his chest heaves up and down.

"Yea I think you made that quite clear yesterday."

"Not clear enough."

"Fuck you _Four_," I yell and step toward him, aiming for his jaw. He ducks and tackles me to the ground.

We fight down in the mud like animals.

At some point I become ashamed of myself and I think I hear him sobbing. I crawl away and collapse, that's when I realize I'm the one sobbing. "I hate you," I whisper though I don't even need him to hear it.

"I know," he raises his face to the rain as he sits back on his heels. I pull my bare knees to my chest. A car pulls up to the curb and the door slams shut. My eyes are to blurry to see who it is but I hear his voice and I know the worst is yet to come.

"You idiots," Eric walks up and slams my brother in the face. He falls to his hands, he doesn't fight back. He kneels down in front of me and I shut my eyes, waiting for it. "What did I tell you, hmm?" I keep silent and still, the way I used to when my father would get ready to hit me.

"Just leave me here," I whisper.

"Not a chance," his fingers brush my cheek.

"It's my choice, _leave me_," I say it with more conviction this time, I can't go back there.

"I'm not leaving you, not here in this fucking mud, not like this," the softness of his voice is shocking, I squeeze my eyes tighter. "If you want nothing to do with me back in Dauntless then fine but I won't leave you like this."

"I'm not going back."

"He's _nothing_ Aria," with a swift but gentle movement he turns me over, I stare up at him as the rain beads down his chin. _He is so beautiful. _He leans down and kisses me, soft, wet, gentle kisses and I don't want to fight it anymore. I lock my hands together around his neck and a firm muscle rests under the back of my knees as he lifts me up. "Put him in the other car," he says to the guards who came with him.

He cradles me across his lap, "You ok?" Someone hands him a blanket. He wraps it around my shoulders and rubs me roughly, trying to stifle the cold. My shirt hangs off my body loosely, drenched, his eyes don't flicker at all, not once.

"Yea," I smile placing my hands on his face, "never better," and I kiss him again.

When I pull away he knuckles my cheek, "Ya know that was the best damn day of my life."

"What was?" I smile softly at his touch.

"The day you landed on that rooftop, so fuckin elegantly," we both laugh, "stand on the edge with me?"

"Eric," I'm crying again and its instant, its different, it's called happy.

"Its risky I know," he grins, "but I wont let you fall."

"There's no where I'd rather be," I whisper touching his face.

"No fear," he says and pulls my face to his, "I knew it was you then, _had_ to be you." And he kisses me.

All the world makes sense now, we'll live like we_ mean_ it, free of fear and full of bravery, together.

There is a sudden sniffling in the front seat, a light sobbing. We both turn to look. "That's so beautiful," a young brunette turns and dabs the corner of her eye with her black sleeve. Eric glares at her hatefully, "I'm sorry," she says quickly and turns around. I laugh completely breathless and continue stroking his face.

"So what happens now?"

A bead of water rolls down his neck and disappears beneath his shirt. "I wish you hadn't done this," he says glancing down, crinkling his forehead, he takes deep breath, "I hate him, I always hated him," he looks past me but at nothing and I shiver uncontrollably. He pulls my head to his chest and rests his chin on the top of it, "There will be consequences when we get back, I can't stop that."

"I know," I whisper and close my eyes to the sound of the rain drumming outside, his steady heartbeat. Gently he runs his hand up and down my bare legs, soothing away the cold, every touch is like fire caressing my skin.

When we reach Dauntless he stalls, before getting out tilting my chin up. His cold blue eyes lock with mine and he kisses my bloodied lip gently. I reach up and stroke his face, when we open our eyes again and I feel overcome with emotion. Its been a long day already. Right now it doesn't even matter that I may get kicked out of Dauntless, it doesn't matter that I've lost the only family I ever loved or that Eric was with _her_ last night, nothing matters but him.

"I-" he starts, putting his hands on my face but someone opens the door, he lets out a frustrated sigh. I slide out of his lap, wincing as my right foot hits the ground. "Max is not happy about this, you really screwed up," he says quietly putting a hand on my back.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I'll do what I can," he says quietly and we walk inside out of the rain. Tobias gets out of his car and follows us up through Dauntless. I can feel his eyes on my back and I hate myself. I walk as quickly as I can, before stumbling up the steps. Eric stops in his tracks, "What is it? You ok?" he comes to my side.

"Yea I'm fine," I say curtly glaring back at my brother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he says lifting me in his arms so suddenly I gasp. I would protest but this may be the last time he ever holds me at all, so I allow it. I sling my arms around his neck and nuzzling him. The scents of leather and iron mingle with his own thunder and earth, the gym and I remember my stupidity. My hands trace the back of his neck gently, and I glance over his shoulder, Tobias smolders angrily behind us. Gently I tug on Eric's collar, giving him the most pleading look I can muster. And he kisses me, I kiss him back, tasting the sweetness of his lips, their plushness and I don't care anymore whose watching, I just want to be with him. "You're not going anywhere," a tiny smile plays on the corners of his mouth. We go all the way up, past his office, until we come to a large door.

"Ok put me down," I say and shift in his arms.

"No, I don't want to," he says childishly.

"I'm not going in _there_, like _this_," I say and smack his shoulder.

"Ow, fine," he sets me down. The guard opens the steel door and we enter. Max sits at the end of the large room at big wooden desk. He slumps back in his chair and folds his hands. I glance out the window as Eric ushers us in front of his desk, the storm is clearing already, and sunlight streaks through the clouds. I twist my fingers in my hair and suck on the inside of my cheek.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected. An instructor and our top initiate fighting to the death? Disgraceful," he says harshly. "Eric I thought you said you handled the situation?"

"I spoke to them both yesterday-"

"It's not his fault," I interrupt.

"Do not speak unless your spoken to Aria," Max snaps, Eric shoots me a look and I shut up.

"I told her if she had an issue to come to me and I told him to back off. He was the one instigating _everything_."

"Four can tend to be a bit harsh, cranky even. Did he antagonize you?"

I swallow, "Um, n-no."

Eric steps in front of me, "Aria what the hell, I'm trying to help you?" he whispers.

"It's my fault. I attacked him," I blurt out, remembering Tori's words, '_Look he isn't really in the position right now to do any one any favors. Even you. It's probably best if they don't know you two are-you know_'

"She's lying, listen to Eric, I'm the one at fault."

There is a defining silence.

Eric makes a strange sound and instantly turns his head to stare dumbfounded, "W-_what?_"

"Four did you just say-"

"_Yes._ Max please don't punish her," he says and our eyes meet across the room.

Max eyes him with an air of confusion, then clears his throat, "All right then Four I'm sentencing you to-"

"No," I shout and try to push Eric away, "No Max please don't."

"What the _fuck_ is going on!" Eric snarls and both his hands clasp my arms pulling me to his face, "Aria I'm trying to save your ass stop it," he whispers sharply, "why are you trying to save that asshole?"

"Because I-"

"Just be quiet," his face darkens and I brush up against his chest, pleading with him silently to let me go. "Shut. Up."

"I can't. Eric please, forgive me," I say and break his hold on my arm, I touch his face gently.

"What is she saying Eric?" Max queries and I hear a hint of mistrust in his voice.

"Nothing," he says and he turns his head but he doesn't look at Max, he looks to my brother, "she said he's right, she just feels bad him, god knows why." His eyes slide back to mine and I feel a sound escape my lips as they twist in anguish.

"Eric!" Max's voice is like a bullet leaving a gun, sudden and sharp, "Stop interfering, whatever _personal_ feelings you have leave them out of this."

His hands release me and his face goes impossibly frigid, he sets his jaw and folds both hands in front of him, he looks right through me. He steps away and I combat the tears that struggle to build behind my eyes, I will not cry in this room, _I will not. _

"Aria, please come closer," he motions and I take a few small steps away from Eric, feeling like each one is a thousand feet, "now tell me, whats been going on with you and Four?"

I take a very long breath, "Um he just, well he...I don't..."

"Aria, please tell me," his voice is so quiet and I can't help but look at him, "say whatever it is."

I take another breath and my chest heaves up and down, "It's just that, I, I don't think...he doesn't deserve-this isn't Candor for gods sake!" I shout though I don't mean to. I freeze expecting him to yell at me for my outburst but he doesn't, he _laughs_.

"Well, you have point there," he smirks, "but if you can't tell me then I need to punish him."

I place a hand on my forehead, I'll have to lie to save him, well I have enough experience with lies. I rake my hair out of the way, "Max I attacked him, I was being defiant and causing trouble on purpose, I did it just spite him I swear, _Please_ don't kick him out of Dauntless."

"Who said anything about kicking him out of Dauntless?"

"Well..."

"People don't get kicked out of _Dauntless_ for fighting Aria," he dawns a flashy grin, his white teeth a stark contrast to his dark skin, "we'd have no one left."

I smile a little, embarrassed at my overreaction, "Yea I guess so."

"So," he turns one rugged palm face up and strokes his slight beard, the humor fading from his face, "your both taking full responsibility then?" I look back at my brother and he seems to have already made up his mind.

"Yes," he says and he folds his arms across his chest, his solid biceps twitching with the movement.

"Yes," I repeat and his amber eyes catch the light. Whatever happens, we're in this together.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Eric huffs, "there are dozens of witnesses that saw him antagonizing her every day."

"Eric, if she assumes blame there is nothing I can do," Max raises both his eyebrows fixing him with a sturdy reply.

Again Eric reaches for me, a hefty hand dragging me back against him, "Stop it why are you doing this? Tell him the truth."

"It is the truth," I place my hand on his and he squeezes it tightly, I am engulfed in his cold, crystalline eyes. "Eric, it's ok."

"Are you sleeping with her?" Tobias's voice makes me blink, like I was dealt a physical blow.

"How fucking _dare_ you!" Eric turns a violent shade of red, I try to grab onto him.

"No, no, no!" The veins in his neck nearly explode and he sucks in air like he's getting ready to deal a serious blow, his knuckles are stark white.

"I'm gonna fucking_ kill_ you! What the fuck gives you the right-"

"I have every right, she's my sister!"

_"What?"_ he stops dead in his tracks and his jaw goes slack, "_Fuck, _Aria!" He whirls around.

"Oh my god," I cover my face with my hands, all I just did to save us from being openly ousted and he blows it.

"He's just using you Aria to get to me."

"Oh my god please don't…"

"I didn't know she was your sister you asshole! And you fuckin kissed her like that, what he fuck is wrong with you!"

"Eric," I reach for him.

Max slams both hands on his desk so loud we all jump, "All right that's enough your all acting like children," his expression frightens me a little. We all fall silent. "Now as far as punishment, the two of you will get confinement. For how long I'm not sure yet."

"Max she has to finish training," Eric says grudgingly, folding his arms across his chest, _maybe he still cares?_

"She will be docked points and moved to third. She doesn't need combat training anyway," he waves his hand, "the rest she will have to catch up on or fall even further in the rankings. Do you understand Aria?"

"Yes," I expel a breath as I answer, _thank god._

"Four, your behavior is less then exemplarily. When your confinement is done you will do extra shifts in the control room. You know better, I'm appalled at your behavior."

"Yes, sir," he grumbles.

"Eric, you can escort them to get showered and medical attention if they need it, meet me in the chasm when you're finished."

He inclines his head slightly and we follow him out. He takes us to one of the empty apartments on the next floor down. It has multiple beds and showers just like the dormitory. "You," he turns to the female guard with bright pink hair, "go get her clothes," he commands.

"Yes, sir," she nods and starts to walk away, "and make sure their warm," he adds sparing me a steely glance, I chew on the inside of my lip.

His icy glare turns on my brother, "No ones going in my apartment."

"_Whatever_," he rolls his eyes, "Steve go with him," and the guard follows my brother out. I stand there unsure of what to do or say, my eyes dancing back and fourth between my feet and him.

"What are you waiting for? Go on," he gestures to the shower, taking a seat on one of the bare mattresses. I mimic his favorite stone cold expression and turn on my heels.

I walk to the farthest shower and turn on the rusty faucet. _I should have known this was going to happen._ I peel off my muddy tank top and knee high socks, kicking them to the side angrily. I hobble over to the tile bench against the wall and I examine my knee, its swollen and red but it's not as bad as it looks. I close my eyes and let my head fall against the wall. _I've lost him again and because of my brother to top it off._

"Forget something," Eric's voice jolts me out of my musings and I watch tentatively as he hangs a towel on the hook next to me.

"Thanks," I manage, unable to hold his gaze.

He sighs loudly and takes a seat next to me, "Come here," he's being commanding again but I don't buy it.

"Why?" I say and narrow my eyes at him, "Why would you want to touch the sister of your enemy?"

"Aria," he lets out a long breath and slumps against he wall, his chin dips as he stares at his boots. "Just come here."

"Why?"

"Because I said so dammit," he snaps.

"You're such an asshole!"

"I know," I blink at his admission. "Maybe if you weren't so god dammed _perfect_ someone could live up to your damn expectations for once."

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?"

"Just come _here_," he emphasizes the word with a slow yet gruff bark, like usual. Out of pure exhaustion I obey, easily sliding into his firm embrace, not even caring I'm half naked.

I sniffle, "Well, I'm here," and his chuckle is soft against my ear.

"Yes, you are," he moves his lips to my temple.

"Why did you leave like that last night?" I look up at him and hope I get an honest answer.

"We'll talk about it after," he says and before the words fully leave his lips I pull away with a disgruntled sigh, "Aria come on-"

"No, you _come on. _When am I going to get anything back from you?" He twists his mouth and slowly lets both his hands fall on his thighs.

"We don't have that much time, I am telling you we'll talk about it after your-punishment? Ok?"

I flick a dried piece of mud from my arm, "This," I say gesturing to the empty space between us, "is _not_ going to be one of your bullshit, plaything games, Eric."

He runs his tongue over his bottom lip and then bites it hard, cocking his head to the side, "Screw you," he spits and starts tapping his leg with his index finger.

"Back to being an asshole."

"_Yup._"

"Fine, then you can leave."

He scoffs, "Bitch. Fucking perfect bitch."

"Grow up," I holler and hug my arms close to my body.

He moves so suddenly I gasp as he grabs me, one hand on my arm the other on my face as he pushes me to the wall and kisses me hard. I whimper beneath his weight, I could get away but then...that wouldn't solve much would it? I let out an audible squeak as he crushes me against the tile, "Fuck you," he grunts and I shift in such a subtle way that it causes a delighted groan from him. His mouth falls open in a perfect elongated O shape.

"Fuck me huh?"

"_Yea,_" he gasps, "_ohh yea_ fuck you, how did you...?"

I smirk, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"_Ohh Baby_..."

"Well, I like that better then bitch," I purr in his ear.

"Stop it, stop it, I mean it, don't..."

"Well, I could stop...but maybe I don't want to."

"We can't," he grunts and pushes me away with one swift, fluid movement. He clears his throat, "I _can_ restrain myself, believe me I can because I want _you_ Aria, your more then some stupid slut, don't you see that?"

"How would I know unless you tell me?"

"You're, so much more then that," he sits back in his own seat and I follow him, sliding back into his arms, which hang a little limp against my back, "You're my equal. Sometimes I wonder why any of them even think I keep people at a distance, especially girls. Do you think some idiot who only wants me for my position or whatever deserves me?" I nod against his chest. "Fuck, I at least want someone I can talk to and not want to slam my skull against a fucking wall and you're a thousand times more then that." I sit up a little and kiss his lips ever so gently. He takes in a breath as I do, exhaling when I pull away. I feel the tensions in his body relax slowly with the breath, "See that's what I mean."

"What?" I give him a quizzical look.

"You, you just know what I need without even asking, perfect just like that. No ones ever known a damn thing I needed. So yea I've treated girls like the shits they are, so what. I never even had a thought about that with you-"

"Well except..."

"All right, all right one time and it wasn't even like that," he says and I smile. His big arms surround me again and I move my hands over his face.

"Ok."

"That's it? Just, _Ok_?"

I shake my head, "Mmm yea."

He gives a bemused whimsical little sound, sort of like a laugh, "Ok then." And I settle comfortably in his arms.

"You're supposed to be taking a shower, you're fuckin filthy," he says and we both erupt with laughter.

When the laughter dies and I slide my hands up and grip his jacket, "So are you," I smile glancing at the mess I made of his clothes.

"You're brothers going to kill me," he grins before pulling me in for another kiss. Something takes over me and I climb into his lap, surrendering to the heated passion. His hands caress my body, his lips cover the skin on my neck, and down and I feel a moan escape me. My hands run wild in his hair, I push him back against the wall and take his mouth, I slowly make my way down to his belt.

He pulls away panting with lust, "Hey, slow down," he says and pushes the hair from my face.

"No," I push back his jacket, trying to feel the swells of muscle along his chest and arms. He grins. All I want is to put my hands all over him, touch him, learn to curves of his hard body, and how he tastes. Abnegation is cold, bleak, Dauntless ignites a fire in me I didn't know existed. A lifetime of silence and servitude has made me want things I could never have, or even dreamed of having.

"What's the rush," he says his eyebrows furrowing together, "we have plenty of time."

"Mmm," I hum against his lips, "you might try to run away again."

He throws his head back in a throaty laugh, the sound is so beautiful I vow to make him laugh more often. "We'll talk about it after, ok?" he says when he pulls away, I nod. Strong hands grasp my hips and with a sigh he slides me off his lap.

"You don't have to go," I say and rub my legs together in his lap.

"You think I can watch and keep my hands to myself?"

I bite my lower lip, "I thought you were…well I mean, you're not the take it slow type?"

"What?" he says and both his eyebrows push together.

"Well, I've seen how you treat Perry and…that's pretty much your reputation."

He smirks, "I already told you," he leans in close to me and caresses my cheek.

"I _believe_ you but I still wanna..." I whine and wiggle a little.

He closes his eyes briefly and shakes his head, like he's telling himself no and I swear his cheeks turn red, "That is a moment I would like to savor, not rush through." Now my cheeks feel hot, especially under his palm. "See, I'd like to make you do more of that first."

"You will always make me feel this way," I place my hand over his.

His eyes seem to consider my words as they trace the shape of my face. "Perfect," he says followed by a whisper of air from his lips. "How do you do that?" I flinch my eyebrows again, "Never mind," he shrugs, "why don't you shower now, once this is over, we'll be together all the time."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he says and kisses me. I can't help but wonder when I'll get to do that again. How long will Max keep us locked up for? He retreats to the other room and I feel silly with this strange feeling I can't seem to decode. I lay back grinning like and idiot and trace my hands over my hands over my stomach, Eric...I want him. Like I've never wanted anything before.

When I finishing scrubbing all the mud out of my hair and off my body I wrap the towel around myself and walk back out to Eric. It's still just him and I smile, glad for another moment alone with him. He grins at me and moves his eyebrows up and down. "You better _savor_ this one."

"Oh yea," he jumps up from his seat and wraps his arms around me. "You are so beautiful," he murmurs pressing his lips to my neck.

I feel dizzy at his touch, "Mmm don't start," I say breathless. He ignores me and takes my mouth in an enthusiastic embrace, eclipsing all the world around us.

He slips his hand slyly up the edge of my towel caressing my bare thigh. "God, I'm going to need a cold shower," he mumbles and I smile against his lips. After only a minute or two the door clicks as it opens. I try to push him back to his seat, "I don't care let him be mad," he huffs. I frown and start shaking my head in anticipation of the oncoming fight, Tobias strides back in the room followed by the two guards. _He's going to freak out._

"What the hells going on here?" he demands glancing at Eric's hand still on my thigh. I lay my head on his chest. _I can't deal with this._

"I don't answer to you," Eric snickers.

"Please don't," I plead feeling the tears get ready to let loose behind my eyes. I pull away from Eric and snatch my clothes form the guard. They continue to argue as I get changed in the bathroom, I can still hear them over the sound of the blow dryer. If this is how it's going to be with them I don't know if I can take it. I wipe my tears before going back out.

"You fuckin beat her up not an hour ago, were the fuck do you get off-"

"If you ever lay a hand on her again," my brother locks eyes with Eric, holding steady and calm, my eyes go wide, "I'll kill you Eric."

"Stop it, that's enough!" I order. They both gape at me. "Come on Max is waiting. I'll be grateful for some alone time after all this crap," I spit pulling my fur lined sweater tighter around myself and heading for the door.

Eric practically runs after me, sliding his arm around my shoulders as we walk. I roll my eyes, _it's not a competition. _When we reach the pit, surrounded by guards, everyone stops and stares at us. I see Edward's fairness in the crowd, not many Dauntless have such a golden unblemished glow, he's pure of ink or piercings, he kind of sticks out that way, which is what I love about him. His expression causes and instant pang in my chest and I want to reach out to him, I want to talk to him so badly but I can't. I mouth the words _I'm sorry_. He watches me walk away a blonde eyebrow arched over an uncharacteristic frown. I need him to forgive me. He has to...doesn't he? I dig my teeth further into my lip and hug myself.

Eric sighs and pulls me closer, I close my eyes briefly, if I pretend they aren't all watching maybe it won't be so bad. His lips lay a gentle kiss against my forehead and I look up catching a gasp in my throat. Everyone's going to know about us now, _and that's the way he wants it_. There's a slight uproar in the crowd and instead of silencing them with his trademark cold stare, he smiles down at me, a simple, serene smile and he did it just for me. I gather a handful of his shirt and pull myself as close as possible under his arm. My face is red hot and I grin into the hollow of his chest, as if it wasn't embarrassing enough being escorted by guards across the pit, Eric just announced to everyone that he's with me.

We approach the stairs and Eric places a hand on my abdomen stopping me in my tracks. I look up into his face, "I should carry you down, these steps are difficult and your injured."

"I'm fine I can do it."

The water at the bottom of the chasm sends mist into the air as we descend the slippery steps. I clutch him closer to keep my footing, he looks down at me with the same stricken expression. I loose my footing anyway and slip a little but he catches me.

Tobias lets out a sharp huff, "She's a klutz Eric, she never pays attention to anything or anyone," and brushes past us.

Eric mutters something under his breath and I want to cry again, "Screw it," he says and kisses me. I wrap my arms around him desperately. "I'm going to miss you," I whimper when I pull my lips away.

"Stop, I'll talk to Max, I'll get you out," he rubs his hands over my back.

"Eric," I stop when his name crosses my lips. I have to look away when I say this.

"What?"

"I may not have any friends when I get out of here, I think you know why," and he sucks in a breath and releases it.

"I know."

"And maybe my brother too-"

"What are you saying?" he says tilting his head to make me look at him.

"I'm just saying your all I have."

"I understand," he sweeps a hand through my hair holding my face, "you're all I've ever had. But I get it, I'll be here, don't worry."

"That's all I needed to know," I whisper and kiss him ever so slowly, it isn't fair being ripped away from him so soon, not when our lips have barley begun to know each other. Not before we've lost ourselves in each others eyes too many times to count. If I hadn't been so stubborn this morning maybe we could have avoided all this. The warm ache I've come to familiarize with him starts to spread and I know have to stop, it's only making it worse. But he isn't pulling away either.

"Eric!" A violent yell that is Max's voice, echoes through the chasm like a massive vibration that rips us apart.

"Let me carry you," he says again and I nod and we continue our descent. When we reach the bottom the rush of the water is so loud I can't hear the noise of the pit any more. The river roars through the stone around us like a raging bull.

Max stands waiting impatiently with Tobias at his side, "Took you long enough," he frowns, wrinkling the corners of his eyes.

"Yea well someone stomped on her knee," he throws a resentful glare at my brother, "there's a lot of stairs ya know," he says and puts me down. I wince to make it look good, even though it hardly hurts anymore.

"Right, how _gallant_ of you," Max says with a pinprick of sarcasm. Eric's face turns to stone as he regards his superior, the icy glare is more then well known by Max who rolls his eyes and turns on his heels. I hope this doesn't cause too much tension between them, I've caused enough trouble as it is. We follow him down a narrow, rocky path that weaves along the river.

"Where the hell is this place?" I ask, clutching his hand.

"It's so you can't escape," he says quietly, guiding me along the stones that litter the path. I squeeze his hand tighter. Several feet ahead I can see a set of steps that lead up to a cave in the wall. Eric throws me a look, the corners of his mouth turn down at the ends. A single guard stands in front of a steel door, it bears the Dauntless flame symbol on it. Max nods and the guard opens the door, it makes a loud screeching noise and I flinch. Eric tucks me under his arm again, as if he's protecting me from some unknown adversary. If I could smile up at him I would but I can't seem to move at all. The others start to walk and I feel a panicky sickness as I stare into the darkness of that hallway, I shake my head violently looking up at him, pleading for him to help me. He makes a face, like he's about to do something he doesn't want to and he lifts me off my feet and carries me past the door. It slams shut behind us and he sets me down. "Don't tell me your afraid of the dark," he sounds skeptical, I wouldn't know because I plastered my face to his chest.

I heave in a breath, "No it just so small, it reminds me of my father, punished, horrible…"

"I'm sorry, it won't be like that I promise. Be brave Aria," his words are bolstering and I find his eyes again. It isn't the small space or being punished but the sudden, irrational fear of loosing him that's gotten me rattled. I nod slowly.

"Keep up," Max says ahead of us and he sighs again ushering me on. There are several cells carved into the rock, with no doors but a keypad to the side of each one.

"See, your brother doesn't look to happy either," he whispers in my ear, Tobias stands rigid and straight, arms across his chest and his head bowed. The lines across his forehead indicate a silent battle inside him, a battle I know all too well.

"Ok," Max looks to the guard, he is slightly older then my brother and of similar stature, well muscled and lean with dark red, spiked hair. His face crumbles as he leans over to Max whispering something, "Why wasn't I informed?" he snaps looking over his shoulder at the guard, who shrugs. "Fine then put them in there," he gestures to a large sliding door at the back of the hallway.

"Um sir, the storage area?" he scratches the back of his head.

The lines in the Dauntless leaders neck start to pop out, "Yes there!"

"Come on Max that's ridiculous," Eric protests, his arm dropping from my shoulders.

"Eric," Max gives him a look that would make anyone else quake inside. "Better say your goodbyes now."

He's not happy with his superior right now and he lets him know it. Looking back at me he puts both hands on my face, "I'll see you soon, ok?" I nod trying to keep the my fear at bay._ I can't loose him now_.

"She's not _dying_ for gods sake," my brother snaps wildly like a rabid dog.

Eric whips his head around, glaring daggers that would pierce the stone foundations of Dauntless into rubble. I pull him back to me, I want every second I can have and I press my lips to his. He groans audibly and I know he'll think about me long after I go into that black hole. The guard slides the door open, the blast of cold air from inside makes us all shiver. Eric pulls off his jacket and wraps it around me, Tobias goes inside with a huff.

"Ok enough," Max barks but Eric kisses me once more. I let my hand fall to the base of his throat, tracing the tattoo's of his neck then down to finger the stray hairs popping out of his low cut shirt. He sighs, looking over me with those incredible icy blue eyes. He nods and I step back unwillingly and only because he tells me to.

I pause before going inside, this place feels _wrong_. The door slams shut behind me.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all your faves &amp; follows &amp; reviews! **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Please, please, please hit favorite &amp; follow if you love Aria! :) :) ©**


	6. Chapter Six: Cimmerian

******Divergent and its characters are property of Veronica Roth-Non divergent characters such as Aria and the story parts belonging to me are MY property and are not to be infringed upon Copyright law*** ©**

* * *

**So this chapter was extremely difficult at first because they were in the same place, which makes dialogue very difficult, and there wasn't much for them to do. So I had to create another storyline for this setting. So in this chapter we see what happens when Tobias (Four) and Aria do when they are forced to interact after all they've put each other through. **

* * *

**Chapter Six: Cimmerian**

The light strip embedded in the rock flickers few times then shuts off. I sigh and wait for my eyes to adjust to the darkness as a tiny drop of water hits my forehead. I brush it away realizing the large storage room isn't a room but a cave and it's wickedly cold. Thank god Eric ordered the guard to bring me warm clothes, well warmish, I never really had the chance to buy warm clothes, it isn't the season for it. I clutch his jacket around me tighter and look around. There's a half dozen scattered wooden crates near the door with nets strewn across them, a large tangle of climbing rope, some broken bottles litter the entry way, _they must like to party down here on occasion_. Though I don't for the life of me know why it's not a pleasant place. The rocks are crumbling in some areas, debris litter the ground, dust, dirt, loose rock. The walls are wet with condensation and stalactites jut down from the ceiling with constant dripping. And it smells. I'm not entirely sure of what but it's reminiscent of animal musk and rotting vegetation. What creature could survive down here is beyond me, some kind of large rats probably. I sigh again I can't believe I got myself into this.

My brother is inspecting some decrepit furniture, he picks up an armchair and tosses it aside almost angrily, _guess that's useless._ The old pair of arm chairs are thrown carelessly against the wall, a metal desk covered in rust and a small file cabinet missing a few drawers. _Trash_. Nothing we can use to make this place more comfortable. That's not the point though is it, its punishment. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we were on speaking terms but this really is going to be difficult. I rub my forehead massaging the vein that's protruding there; I feel the oncoming's of a headache. I've got to relax, I can't let myself get upset over any of this, there is no need to stress I'll just chill here for a few days. That's all. Everything will be fine. The sound of the trickling river distracts me from my thoughts, perfect a distraction. Exactly what I need, so I follow the sound, dragging my hand over the uneven stone wall. The color is rater beautiful actually, it glitters in some spots like stars against the night sky. The water isn't nearly as fierce as it is in the chasm.

Following the wall as it curves around a bend I find a vast and incredible cavern before me on the other side of the underground river. My mouth hangs open, this is where the Dauntless 'store' things? I wonder closer to the edge of the river to get a better look, there is slight drop to the water where rocks stick out sporadically. I can't believe all this is under Dauntless. I can't even imagine how massive the cave system must be, it probably goes on forever.

"Get away from there it isn't safe, you could fall and die," my brothers voice comes out of the darkness and strong hands grab me, pulling me back.

"You're not safe!" I try to push his arms off, he releases me expelling a sharp gust of air.

I straighten my clothes and turn to face him, "I can't believe I'm stuck in here with _you_."

"Yea I know you'd rather be stuck in here with Eric right," he tilts his head to the side and squints his eyes at me.

"Yup. Leave me alone."

"You attacked me remember?"

"You deserved it." I can't stop myself from saying it, even after all we've been through with our father and we survived him only to kill each other? "I didn't do anything to you to deserve this. Ever since I got here you treated me with nothing but hostility and contempt! All I want is for you to leave me alone."

"Then why did you save me," he practically shouts at me, I don't even have an answer for him. "You should have just let him kick me out. It doesn't matter they're going to find a reason eventually."

"Why what did you do?" I ask folding my arms across my chest.

"None of your business," he sneers and we start back on the path back to the door.

"Someone's going to tell me eventually, might as well come from you," I mumble and kick some pebbles under my boot. They scatter and fall into the river with a tiny splash.

"It involves your twisted little boyfriend," his voice is as twisted as the word, there is a great deal of hatred in him and I hate that's its there, corrupting the purity that was in him. "I don't think you'd like what I have to say."

"What happened to you?"

"I could ask you the same question," he says over his shoulder as he walks just around the curve to the entrance. I stand there alone, silently in the dark tunnel and place my head against the wall. A terrible pain twists and churns inside me, wanting me to fall to pieces in this dark godforsaken place. _I won't, I won't._ Straightening myself I take several deep breaths before walking back towards the entrance. I find a spot on the ground that's dry, near some of the old crates. I fidget trying to find somewhere the sharp edges won't stick into my back, the stone will never be warm or comfortable. It will always be rigid and cold, like my brother. Wrapping Eric's jacket around myself as tight as I can I pull my knees to my chest and bury y face in them.

"Aria..." his gruff voice repels against the wall behind me. I tune him out. I don't want to hear it, any of it.

I'm not sure how long it's been but when I lift my face I can't even see Tobias in the black. My muscles are stiff and tight from being crouched in the same position for so long_._ The stalagmites constant dripping has formed smooth rounded holes that fill with water. I never thought such a small sound could be so infuriating. It sets my teeth on edge. The torture of this place is that its never quiet, between the trickling river, the dripping and the buzzing of the light strip, I might go crazy down here. _I need to distract myself._

I wonder what everyone else is doing right now, training or is it dinner time? I smile to myself, if they are training with Eric he's probably in a foul mood. The cold air masks the feint scent of him still lingering on his jacket. Just breathing it in awakens something deep inside me and I recall our brief encounters. I want for him, to feel his lips on mine again, his hard body pressed against me, hands caressing me all over..._dammit! _This isn't helping either. At least I know he wants more of me now and my fear has faded away. His tough exterior doesn't bother me, why would it? I've met harder men then him, men with no souls and no compassion, like my father. I shake the thoughts from my head, he's all that matters now. I'd give just about anything to have him here, sheltering me with his strong arms, giving me at least the illusion of safety. A tear rolls down my cheek and I wipe it away quick before it turns to ice. "God it's fucking freezing in here," I say to myself and it echoes against the rocks.

"Yea I'm freezing too stop complaining," he snaps across from me, huddled against his own wall, "Just don't talk."

"Fine by me," I snap back and lay down on the cold ground.

Hours drift by endlessly, I can't sleep it's too cold and my mind won't shut down. I go over the last few days countless times, the roof, Edward, attacking Tobias. Alexander would be disappointed in me for behaving like that. I can see his face so clearly...the corners of his mouth turn down and his brow wrinkles as he folds his burly arms across his chest, shaking his head disapprovingly. God I miss them both so much. I had no idea it would be this hard how naïve I was.

If he were here now what would he say; that I should have tried to talk to Edward instead of avoiding him all day. God; Edward I miss him too, his soft voice, quiet strength. I don't understand why he was upset with me? Was he mad that I kissed Eric? _"It's not a game Aria," he reaches a hand out to try and touch me. "Unless, you're afraid Edward will be jealous?" _Maybe Eric was onto something but Edward has Myra, their in love, they transferred factions together! It doesn't make sense and I can't bare the thought of hurting Edward if it's true. I want to be with Eric and nothing will change that.

I'm just imagining it, making more of what's happened, Edward is just upset._ I won't hurt him, I won't. I can't do that again._ I cover my mouth with my hand trying to stifle my sobs.

My brothers' sharp breath proceeds his words, "I'm not going to listen to you cry this whole time, whatever it is get over it."

Turning over I peer into the darkness, "Why are you are such an asshole!"

"You only have yourself to blame for _this_."

"Ugh, your unbelievable, shut up!"

"I'm not going to do this the whole time we're in here-"

"Screw you!"

"I'm pretty sure you're screwing Eric," he scoffs.

The tears cease instantly, _it is just killing him to see me with Eric. _"Always the stiff huh Tobias? I'm Dauntless, I can do whatever or whoever I want."

"_Nice_, get back at me by sleeping with that asshole and everyone else while you're at it."

"Ew! I certainly don't think about _you_ when I want to sleep with someone, oh my god."

"I can't believe how low you've sunk-"

"Stop it," I say, "we're not talking about _this_."

"Someone has to set you straight."

"_What!_"

"You are wildly out of control I-"

"This is not Abnegation," I'm pointing to the ground, I don't know why he can't even see me, "and this is my life so back the hell off Tobias!"

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Four!"

"_Four_, what the hell does that even mean!"

"Four fears." His voice is so eerily calm I stop and stare into the blackness. So that's why he's a legend among the Dauntless. I snort. Figures. "I was actually looking forward to your fear simulation. You don't seem to be afraid of much."

"I wish I was," its true. I wish I was normal, maybe then I could feel something.

"I thought at first Marcus must be in your fear sim but now I'm not so sure."

"Why's that?"

"You could have easily killed him and you didn't, _why_?"

"Is that why you're so interested in my teacher?" I pull my hair down around my face like a blanket and secure my hood tightly over my head, anything to help to keep the cold away.

"Who ever he is," he muses, "he taught you great restraint. To wield that kind of power and hold it back like that, it's actually quite impressive."

Did he just compliment me?

"And you couldn't say that in front of Eric could you. No, you had to be an asshole!"

"Oh Eric, Eric, Eric, your infatuated and it stops _now_," I hear his feet scuffling, then footsteps.

"No, stay away from me!" I screech. His hands instantly wrap them selves around my shoulders, he squeezes until I squeak.

"Listen and listen good," his cold breath hits the side of my face like icy pinpricks. "You're going to stay away from him do you hear me, its finished!"

"Fuck you," I hiss, trying to push free of his grasp, "you don't love me remember, so why do you care, _why?_" His fist suddenly balls up in my shirt, he opens his mouth for a second then shuts it he releases me with a growl. I watch as he gets to his feet, dragging both hands through his hair. "You _were_ lying yesterday," the realization comes with a flood of new emotions. Surging to my feet I grab his firm bicep and turn him to face me, "how could you say that, how could you do that to me!"

"I wasn't-" his voice falters and he lowers his head, "I was trying to protect you, Aria."

"Protect me, _protect me_," my teeth clench together and every muscle in my body stiffens, "it would have been kinder to kill me!" I fling his arm away but he latches both hands to my face and he hauls me against him. "Stop touching me!"

"I'm sorry," he whispers, "please…"

I wrench away from him, slapping him across the face, "Stay away from me and out of my life."

"You have to forgive me," he mumbles.

"Fuck you, you coward," although he deserves it I still hate myself.

"I changed my mind," his voice suddenly cool and collected, "your perfect for each other. You're just as cold blooded as he is."

"Oh," I let my head fall against the wall arching a sardonic eyebrow, "you have no idea," _So close brother, so close, _"You have no idea about anything do you?"

"How the _hell_ did you get like this?"

I can't see him anymore, he's vanished into the darkness again, I feel like I'm arguing with myself, like this is all just some nightmare and I'll wake up. I wish it was. "Its called survival, Tobi-_Four_," I drawl. "When you strip it all away, all the false smiles, the lies, the feeling, _this _is what you get. Flesh, blood, bone and desire. All that's left is this and it will eat you alive if you let it."

"You're insane," he sounds horrified and I laugh until I start to cry harder. "Please…stop crying, Aria," he says sometime later but I cry myself to sleep.

When I wake the light strip is at least working again. I rub my swollen eyes and glance around the room. The guard has left us food, water, bread and two apples. I roll over and stare at the wall. "You need to eat something," my brother says sternly. I pay no attention to him, _he's dead to me_. "Aria eat," he commands. I shut my eyes, _maybe I can drown him in the river? _I nearly jump out of my skin as he grabs my arm, "Eat," he demands and drops the apple in front of me.

He starts to walk away and I hurl it at his head, "Ow!" He lunges back and shoves me against the wall wrinkling my layers of clothes.

"Go ahead kill me," I grit my teeth, "do it."

He blows out a huff of enraged air and the tension in his face wanes, "What the hell did he do to you?"

"What do you care you left," his amber eyes are stripping away my anger, I look away like he's going to make me burst into flame, "You left me with that monster to save yourself."

"I'm sorry," he says and there is passion in his voice, it burns so badly. "I didn't want to leave you but I had to. I know it was cowardice, I know that. I'm not like you Aria."

"No... you're not," he couldn't possibly understand my meaning because he isn't like me, no one is.

I am alone in this world.

"You remind me of her," he puts hand on my face and it feels heavy yet gentle. "I should tell you..."

"Stop it, whatever it is I don't want to hear it," I plead and my head cracks again the rock, "please just stop," and the tears fall like tiny gems from my eyes, twinkling briefly in the blue light before they disappear into the darkness beneath me.

"You need to hear this," he drags his thumb under my eye and I want to hear him, I want to let him in but at what price?

"Fine," the weariness coming through my reply, "what is it?"

He sucks in a breath looking somewhere to the left, "I don't really know how to say this..."

"Well..."

"You…" he looks away and squeezes his eyes shut for an instant before he looks back at me, "you were so perfect when he brought you home from the hospital."

"What?" I snap, "Tobias-"

"Even though I lost her, you were like a gift. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me," he takes a long breathe, "you have to know that."

"You said that-"

"Forget what I said yesterday, _listen to me_," he puts his other hand on my face, "I love you. I love you more then anyone ever could. You loved me too once…" his voice finally breaks, no it shatters and tears spill down his cheeks. He puts his face in my shoulder, my nails dig into the dirt, clawing at the stone and my chest constricts.

A sound that is not my voice comes out, "And what about tomorrow will you hate me again? Make up your mind Tobias. You hurt me," I push him away and flee to the river. I slide down the wall and stare out into the darkness of the vast cavern. I want to cry again but I can't, the tears will not come. I'm completely numb. I sit there for hours, the darkness surrounds me like a blanket and I can't even feel the cold anymore.

A different guard, whose name is Sorin, brought us more food and I'm finally allowed a trip to the restroom. The momentary escape is just enough to make me all the more depressed. I gaze at myself in the cracked mirror. My eyes are bruised and swollen from crying and my skin looks pale and dull lacking its usual luster. I run a hand through my disheveled hair, it's frizzy from the damp, tangled and rough. I sigh and give up, it doesn't matter anyway. "Aria lets go!" Sorin bangs on the door and I take one last look in the mirror. It's not my appearance that bothers me, it's not easy looking at myself after all I've said and done. And I'm sure it's not over yet. "Aria!" The door flies open.

"Geez Sorin good thing I wasn't naked or something!" I complain and try to push past him. He frowns at me and I match it with my own dissatisfied look. He folds his muscular arms across his chest, glaring at me with stormy grey eyes. The staring contest continues for a few more minutes until I huff and he finally lets me pass.

"Then hurry it up next time," he mutters following me back to the cave. He stands impatiently in the doorway as I sulk back inside. I give him one final sour look, "I didn't put you here," he says shrugging, "don't be mad at me," and he shuts the door.

Tobias's chest heaves up and down while he sleeps. He's so different from what I remember. I was just a child then and he was my big brother, my one and only. He was a hero in so many ways but it was the little things that made me love him so dearly. All I ever remember was looking up at him with such trust and love, now there's only _this. _I can see why Eric despises him. I blame my father for this, for making him this way, my thoughts betray me and return to the night before my choosing. A sickening feeling rises up in me so I push it back down, deeper but it demands to be relived. I don't suppose I'll ever forget the feeling of his hands on me, the sound of my dress ripping. He had never tried anything like that before. I pull my hands through my hair, I want to scream. It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter I shake my head trying to save myself from this. I need to try and forget and then my eyes find Tobias again, he's why I can't forget. He reminds me so much of our father it's frightening.

_Eric. Think of Eric._ Strong arms, sweet lips, his hands tracing over my skin, his beautiful body, "Eric where are you," I sob into the dark.

I go back to the river and stare down at the water, the murkiness prevents me from seeing how deep it is or what's inside.

"Why do you insist on putting your life in danger." Tobias grabs my shoulders and pulls me away.

"Just leave me alone," I whine.

"If you fall in you could die. Listen to me-"

"What was that?" I say and move closer again.

"There's nothing there," he sighs and pulls me away again.

"There was, I saw a shadow in the water...

He rolls his eyes, "There is nothing in there, now please eat something."

"I don't want that."

"Well, what do you what huh? Just tell Sorin your Eric's girlfriend and I'm sure he'll get it for you," he says sarcastically and starts to walk away.

"I want blood," I growl. He glares at me and I turn my eyes back to the water, _there was a shadow I know what I saw. _

"What the hell made you this way?"

"You don't want to know," I say and start walking along the river.

"Where the hell are you going?" he demands coming after me.

"I'm going to go look around, I'm sick of sitting here doing nothing."

"You could get lost, its too dangerous."

"Well, then by all means legendary Four," I say, "come with me and protect me." I continue walking until I spot a scattering of stones that form a path across the water. I leap onto a small stone just inches from the sandy river bank.

"Aria," he scolds.

"Where is your sense of adventure? Why choose Dauntless if your scared to do something dangerous?" I leap onto the big rock.

"Sorry if I don't desire to get us both killed like you," he huffs following me. I jump to another rock and loose my balance almost falling in. I really need to eat more often, my body isn't reacting the way it usually does but I suppose thats a good thing, appearances are everything after all. Damn cravings, maybe it's the violence of Dauntless that makes me want for it more. I just don't like feeling this way, weak and drained. I skip off the rocks making my way to shore, the water is slower and quieter here but filthy, I really don't want to fall in that. I suppose it collects all sorts of things from under the earth, who knows what could be down here. I leap onto another rock, it's the last one and the shore is a few feet away. "I don't know what you expect to find," he mumbles balancing on the rock behind me. I jump one last time and land in the soft sand.

"I don't expect to find anything , I'm bored." _At least we're getting along for once_. The shore gives way to a large space, the rock walls bend and curve leaving holes of pitch blackness.

"Well, I'm not dying for your boredom, one quick look then we go back," he lands behind me and stumbles, nearly knocking me over.

"Ouch," I say wincing, "whose a klutz?"

"I'm sorry," he mumbles, glancing at my hand as I touch my knee gingerly, "about the knee."

"Whatever, I wasn't at my best," I say and start walking. The light strip guides us faintly from across the river, illuminating some of the shadows. I turn into one of the tunnels and follow it slowly as the light disappears.

"Aria," he starts, I roll my eyes. Eventually the tunnel leads to another open cavern. It's smaller then the other one and has several more tunnels branching off it. "Aria, no," he says a little too close to my ear.

"God," I say slapping my hand over my ear, "Its called personal space and your in it."

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"Oh _now_ you're protecting me?"

Even in this darkness I know he's frowning, "Shut up," he says. We continue for some time, for so long in fact that I wonder if this tunnel ever ends. "Thrilling adventure," he yawns.

Finally I see and end, "Ow!" I yelp and clutch my ankle cursing.

"Was that metal?" he says bending over.

"Um _hello._"

"Your fine," he says and picks up the object.

"How rude."

"It's a lantern?" he says and I straighten, ignoring the ridiculous pain shooting though my right leg from the multiple injuries.

"All the way in here? How's that possible?"

"I don't know," he says turning it over in his hands. He cranks a handle on the side, the light flickers on. "Must be from when they built Dauntless?"

"I guess so," I breathe, he wipes the layers of dust of the glass and the darkness around us retreats even further. He makes a quizzical face examining the lantern further, I can't help but smile, typical Tobias, "Well, shall we," I gesture to the path ahead. He sighs and follows me, holding the lantern out to light our path.

The cave is completely silent now, no one would even know there's a river here. Tobias marks our path, arranging little stones in the shape of arrows every time we leave a tunnel. The network seems to go on forever. "Last one Aria then we're going back, I'm tired and we haven't seen anything at all."

"Yes, we did," I say, "we found that helmet and the mining equipment, that's something." I turn, rounding another corner and stop dead in my tracks. Tobias drops the lantern and it shuts it off at the sudden impact.

"Wow," he whispers.

"So beautiful," I mumble. We stare in awe. The ceiling glitters like a million stars. Nothing has ever or will ever be as beautiful as this. There are simply no words. As we walk further into the cave, the ground crunches under our feet and I crouch down sifting the soil through my hand. The earth is flecked with tiny pieces of silver that sparkle in my palm.

"This is…unbelievable," he says and I rise and walk over to the wall, glittering gems are embedded in the stone. I grab onto a large emerald and yank it free. "Aria!" he scolds coming to my side.

"What I can't have it?" I look in every direction, "I'm pretty sure it doesn't belong to anyone."

His face eases into a smooth smile, one I used to know so well, "All right but what exactly are you going to do with it hmm?"

"Wear it, it matches my eyes don't you think?" I press it to my chest and he blink rapidly, we both laugh.

"It does," he says when the laughter dies. "I'm glad I saw this, thank you for forcing me to go with you."

"You're welcome," I sing happily and pull another jewel from the wall. This one is bright blue, the exact color of Kris's electric eyes. I turn it over in my hand and study it more intently, they fascinate me, raw, untainted and wildly beautiful, its like their alive somehow.

"Here you can carry them in here," Tobias says handing me an old tattered rucksack.

"Do you suppose they were mining these gems?" I reply taking the bag.

"I guess so, there's some more supplies over there, it looks like they left in a hurry," I hit the bag and it puffs out a cloud of dust and dirt, "must have been a really long time ago though."

"Yea..." it seems odd they would abandon their efforts, what could have happened? We wonder around for a while longer and I fill my bag with other stones that I can't seem to leave behind. Every color I can find I collect and stow away in my bag and I finally find one that reminds me of Eric's eyes, clear icy blue, I clutch it to my chest and smile.

He grins at me, his brown eyes alight with amusement, "A new hobby perhaps?"

I grin back bending over to pick up another, its looks like golden honey. "Here," I say holding it out, "you should have this one."

"Why this one?" He says taking it and studying it.

"Because it looks like Tris's hair."

He frowns at me and hands it back, "So?"

"Fine," I say taking it back, "maybe someday when you grow a pair and ask her out I'll give it back to you."

"Even if I did that's none of your business," he huffs and returns to the entrance, retrieving the lantern.

"Oh so _your_ love life is off limits but mine isn't? I see," I say picking up another gem, its as red as blood and my happiness fades a little.

"We should get back soon if Sorin notices we're gone..." he lifts his eyebrows and his forehead wrinkles.

"Yea good point," I sigh and look around once more.

"We can come back later if you like?" the corners of his mouth turn up again and I nod happily. He laughs bemusedly and we leave the glittering cave behind us.

"I'm glad that we went on this little adventure," I smile at him and wrap my hands around his arm.

"Me to," he says softly looking down at me. We make our way back through the tunnels in silence, we're both tired and hungry. I can't stave off the hunger any longer so I'll have to eat what Sorin brings us. I rest my head on his shoulder as we near the river. I finally have him back, my brother, the only person I've ever really loved. Nothing has ever made me so happy. "Can I ask you something?" he says as I hop across the river again.

"Yea," I say and the stones jostle in my bag as I jump.

"Since when do you cry?" his voice is so quiet I almost don't hear him.

"Well," I say, landing on the shore, "I never really lost anything until you left."

"Oh Aria…I'm sorry," he says mournfully landing beside me.

"It wasn't just _you_," I correct, "a lot has happened since then…"

"Yea, I gather that. Who taught you to fight like that?"

"I can't tell you their names, it isn't safe, just know that I wasn't alone."

"All right," he sighs, "I suppose that will do, _for now_, but Eric! You can't be serious?"

"Don't even go there."

"No, you're not cutting me off on everything, no sister of mine is dating that sadistic maniac. You are not going near him again, _ever_."

I turn and face him, crossing my arms across my chest, "Are you forbidding me, Tobias?" I say it slowly and narrow my eyes at him.

He stares at me for a moment, then shakes his head, "Go ahead and get your heart broken, just don't come crying to me."

I scoff, "Maybe I'll break his."

"Yea, maybe," he laughs, scratching the back of his head. "Why can't you just date someone your own age?" he says and we start walking again. "Like Edward. You two seem pretty close," he nudges me with his shoulder.

_Edward. Why did he have to say Edward_, "Yea, we are? Or were? I think he's mad at me."

"What did you do?"

"Why do you _assume_ its me?"

"Its you its always you."

"You don't want to know, and I don't even know why he's mad at me anyway."

"What?"

"Huh? Never mind."

"Just say you're sorry."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Aria," he groans, "it would help if you actually told me something, you can't just say, 'you don't want to know' and expect me to be able to follow," he throws a hand up in the air.

"Ok, ok, ok but you're not going to like it..."

"Out with it."

"I just told about the first time I-"

"Aw god I don't want to know that," he slaps his hand over his face and makes a strange noise, "You shouldn't be doing that! That son of a-"

"No! Not _that, _I just told him the first time I kissed Eric." He makes a gagging sound and leans over the water, "You're so dramatic."

"Shut up."

"_Baby_."

"I am never going to get that mental picture out of my head."

I roll my eyes, "You've seen us kiss before, why is that so shocking? And you're going to have to learn to get over it."

"I don't want to talk about this," he straightens himself and walks right past me.

"I told you," I mumble following him.

"Four? Aria?" Sorin appears around the bend, "Where the hell were you guys, I went looking for you! I was about to go get a search party!" he shouts gesturing back to the entrance.

Tobias and I share a look, "We just went for a walk, I was interested in the cave," I say innocently, widening my eyes and staring into his face, red with anger. I bite my lower lip and his eyes flicker instantly.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous these caves are?" his eyes darting from me to my brother. "You could have died."

"I tried to explain that to her but-"

"Is that a lantern? And where'd you get that bag?"

"We just found some old gear in the caves and decided to put them to good use, is that ok with you?" Tobias says his eyebrows shifting together, wrinkling his forehead, he glares at the larger man unblinking.

"Yea sure, why not_,_" he matches my brothers glare with his own cold sarcasm.

"We were-a thinking about cave diving ya know? Looking for somewhere we could do that, you should join us," I say and it draws his attention.

"Sounds like fun," his cheeks dimple in a quick, false smile. "You know something, I think I know somewhere down here you'd like? I'll take you there later ok?" he says nodding his head slightly in my direction, more like an order then an invitation.

"You've been in these caves before?" my brother says, his face seems to darken with the question and he takes a step down the path closer to Sorin.

"Not much, it's against the rules after all," he flashes a mischievous grin, "but I think I can make an exception for a fellow explorer, especially one so _pretty_."

Tobias makes a noise, like he's sucking in a breath building it up before he explodes, "She's not going _anywhere_ with you."

"If you're questioning my intentions-" he growls advancing and I throw myself between them.

"I don't think this is necessary," I push on my brothers chest and he backs down.

"It certainly isn't, it's my job to take care of her, both of you actually. I would never even dream of doing anything such as you're suggesting. I don't take kindly to people questioning my character," he spits, his lips twisting in a sour snarl.

"I've heard enough about your character Sorin and _I would never dream_ of leaving you alone with my initiate, especially after you show an interest in her."

"Whatever you heard, is a_ lie_ and if you keep insulting me we're going to have a problem you and I." His words echo sharply against the stone and I shutter, this is way out of control.

"Please stop, this is ridiculous," I plead shifting my eyes to Sorin. "You'd never hurt me right Sorin?" I say seductively and I place my hand on his well muscled arm.

He glances at my hand, "_Never_," he answers back his voice thick. His chiseled, masculine features become smooth like butter as his lips curl up slightly in the ends. He is devious I'll give my brother that.

"Well, now that that's settled," I smile sweetly taking my hand from his arm, "we should eat something."

"Right, its cold now, sorry," he tilts his head to right a little, a lock of dark brown hair falls across his gray eyes as he stares into my face, I feel uncomfortable the way his eyes linger, like he's trying to undress me.

"Thank you Sorin, for taking such good care of us," I say, hiding the distaste from my tongue. I raise my eyebrows and slide out from in-between them. Sorin lingers a moment longer exchanging heated glances with my brother.

"We'll talk later about that little adventure," he flashes that devilish grin again and hooks a thumb in his belt loop, I smile sarcastically in response.

I yawn and stretch my arms to the ceiling just as he shuts the door. Tobias and I share the meager meal of bread and cold hamburger, I tear it into little pieces before eating it, chewing slowly. He watches me intently, "What?"

"Nothing," he shakes his head, smiling, "I just haven't seen you eat in so long. You were messier then."

"Yea I was huh?" We share another laugh and it seems strange that things between siblings can change so suddenly. We've missed so much of each others lives, so much lost but this is the reunion I had wanted.

"Yea, I missed you. I missed my sister," he reaches out and touches my cheek.

"I missed you too but you have a funny way of showing it," I tease and he lets his hand fall.

"About that," he looks away, "I never forgave myself for leaving you alone with him, for abandoning you. When I saw you that day, saw what he did to you, I hated myself even more. Having to face you every day knowing what he must have done to you, it was-" his voice falters, catching low in his throat and he pauses for long moments. "It was too much to bare, I couldn't let you in, I was afraid it would destroy me, all I had done to become Four, to be someone else…"

I stare blankly into the darkness, "I understand. More then you can ever know." He looks up again and I can see the crease in his forehead, "I wish I could be someone else," my eyes fall to my hands in my lap, if only that were possible.

"Shh no, Aria no," he touches my face again. "Look at me," he orders and I do, "you are so incredible hmm? You're the bravest, strongest person I've ever met. And deadly smart, your breath taking," he puts his forehead to mine, "don't ever say that again, ok?"

My face feels hot, "I've done terrible things, you don't know," I start to cry, unable to hold it in any longer, my voice is only a rasp now just above a whisper, "Horrible things, _sick_ things."

"Stop it," he snaps, "I will not hear it, what could you have possibly done like that," he puts his arms around me and I try to gather myself, for his sake. "Its ridiculous," he mutters, "this is all my fault."

"No, it isn't. Its both our faults."

He nods slowly, "Yes," there is silence for a long time, until he speaks again, "I took the train to Abnegation so many times, I wanted to come and get you, to stop him but I..."

"You were scared," I finish. His eyes turn to glass. "It's ok, I'll protect you now," and I flash him a rueful grin.

His laugh breaks the heaviness around us, that's enough rehashing of old wounds for today. "I'm exhausted," he touches my chin quickly, "lets get some sleep ok?" I nod and he pulls me to his chest, "_God_," he shivers, "your beyond frozen," he moves his hands roughly over my back and arms trying to warm me. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, yea I'm fine."

"Seriously I think you're going hypothermic," he shifts and gets to his feet, "hold on I'm making them get you some blankets."

"I'm ok really," but his fist pounds on the door.

The metal scrapes as its opened, Sorin lifts his eyebrows, "Yes?"

"She's on the verge of hypothermia can we get some god dammed blankets or something or do they want to freeze us to death?"

He frowns at the sarcastic comment, "Yea all right, I'll be right back," he shuts the door and Tobias returns to me.

"Come here we have to get you warm," he tugs me close again, the warmth of his body spreads over me like a dull ache.

"I love you Tobias."

"I love you too."

The door opens again and Sorin returns holding a large bundle in his arms, "Here we go, thermal blankets, they use them at the fence in winter," he spreads one of them wide and we shift to lay on top of it. "Its self heating, it amplifies the body heat," Tobias pulls the second blanket over us and I snuggle close to him. "I just want to check something," Sorin searches around for the lantern, turning up the brightness all the way, he holds it to my face and I put up a hand, again appalled at the brightness. "She doesn't look blue," he takes my arm gingerly in his hand, he winces, "what are you dead? How can anyone be this cold?"

"You must be cold blooded or something," my brother says dryly.

I frown, "I'm fine."

"Thank you Sorin, I really appreciate this," he nods to the larger man.

"Let me know her progress," he says and puts my arm back under the blanket.

Tobias nods and I cuddle up again, the sound of his heartbeat thumps in my ear, he strokes my hair. The memory of him cradling me like this flashes across my mind, but we were much younger then, in a gray house, with gray clothes, his back was wet with blood, my fathers voice echoed through the halls. I shut my eyes after the lantern shuts off. "Sweet dreams," he whispers to my hair clutching me tight. It's ok now, that won't ever happen again, we're safe, together.

"Mmm, love you…" I murmur as the warmth of his body lulls me into a world of dreams.

_I open my eyes and see a crystal clear lake, a blue sky with puffy white clouds. Eric walks across the water to me smiling, he's dressed in red pants, but I don't like that color on him. His lips are soft when he kisses me and I touch his bare chest, humming with delight. "Here," he says when he pulls away and he places something in my arms, its wet and slippery, I look down. _

_Blood, so much blood. _

_I shutter and hold my arms away from my body, gulping down air as quick as I can. _

_"Eric," my face twists, "what is it," I sob._

_"Look," he says calmly, his blue eyes empty and cold._

_I peel back the fabric that sticks to the flesh, its something small but it isn't moving. "I don't want to see," I cry, shaking my head wildly, "I don't want it!" _

_He sighs and holds my face between his palms, "All right you can put it in the river if you want."_

_What, the river? "What's happening?" _

_The sudden rushing of water fills my ears and I'm standing over the rapids of a long and winding river, I gasp, "Eric!" I don't see him, where is he, where did he go? "Eric!"_

_"I'm right here," he says. He stands on the opposite shore, "Just put it in the water and we can be together," he smiles. _

_I swallow hard and kneel down, "But I-"_

_"That's it, now just drop it in," I hesitate, this feels very wrong. "Don't you want to be with me Aria! Do it!" His violent outburst makes me shutter again, hot tears burn my cheeks instantly. I submerge my arms in the cold water and release the bundle, expecting the current to take it far away but it doesn't. It sinks. Blood washes away from its skin and I see its face, its just a little baby, a tiny little thing. It has Eric's blue eyes. "Good girl," he says and he's next to me again._

_"No, no what did I do!" I start after it but his massive arms haul me back on shore._

_"You made a choice!" He hisses tossing me to the ground, his hands tear at my dress and I thrash. "What did you expect?" _

_"You told me to! I didn't know!"_

_"Stay still," he commands and I shut my eyes. His hand presses into my shoulder, into the mark I bare. I scream. "Look at me!" he shouts but it isn't him, it isn't his voice. I open my eyes. _

_Marcus._

_I scream again._

"Aria!" someone's shaking me, "Aria stop, wake up!" I gasp for air and push the sweaty hair from my face, quickly I start removing my layers of clothes. I feel like I'm suffocating. "Hey, hey you ok? What is it," he sits up on his elbows.

"Just a nightmare," I gasp and lay my head in my hands trying to make the images go away.

The steel door creeks and groans as it opens, "What the hell was that," Sorin says coming to me quickly.

"She just had a nightmare," Tobias answers.

"God I thought someone was getting murdered," he kneels down beside me and I look at him bewildered. "You all right?"

"Water?" I gasp and rip my long sleeved tee shirt off as quickly as I can.

"Whoa, um…ok," he says nervously and his eyes dart to my chest, my shirt is drenched in sweat. I wipe a shaky hand across my forehead. "Come on," he gets to his feet and extends his hands to help me up. I place my hands in his and he pulls me to my feet. I can't help but clutch onto him, I feel unsteady and my head aches terribly. He helps me to the bathroom. I barge through the door and lean over the toilet as I expel the small meal. He comes to my aid again helping me to sit and he wipes a damp paper towel over my forehead. "That must of been some nightmare," he remarks and starts dabbing my neck and I notice his eyes drift again. I don't even care right now, everything hurts. "Here," he hands me a small plastic cup of water and I rinse my mouth out.

"Mmm hmm," I manage.

"You should go to the infirmary," he gives me a look, like if I don't listen he's sending me to bed early with no dinner. Well, the bed part might be true, he's not even trying to hide it, my brother was right about him.

"No, I'm ok," I mumble. What am I saying? I can get out of here and see Eric but then I'd have to leave my brother all alone down here.

He places the back of his hand on my cheek, "You were freezing before, now you're really warm, hold on there's a medical kit here," he goes to the far wall and opens the small tin box. Several small packets and things spill out and he releases a string of curses, he retrieves a small thermometer. "Here, come on you know the drill," he says unwrapping it. I huff with annoyance as he slides it under my tongue and I roll my eyes as he times it on his watch. "All right," he pulls it from my mouth and studies it, his brows shove together, "what the fuck," he frowns, "it must be broken," and he tosses it, "oh well."

He then places a palm on the stall next to my face and leans in close, his gray eyes graze over my face and body, "Sorin what are you-" and he forcefully presses his lips to mine. I make a sound and shove him. He pulls back and I slap him instantly.

"Ouch what the hell!" he growls and makes to try coming at me again.

"Sorin! Get away from me!" I exclaim and put my hand on his chest.

"What?" he lifts a shoulder, "You're so beautiful," he mumbles and his eyes linger over me lecherously.

"Stop it! I am not a fucking toy and you can't just take what you want!"

"I thought you wanted me too," he nearly shouts.

"When did I ever-" I make a noise and slump against the wall of the stall, I did lead him on didn't I?

"Yea _exactly_," he narrows his eyes at me, "bet you do that all the time right? Just bat those beautiful lashes and get whatever you want, you think its funny to toy with peoples emotions like that," his lip curls and he looks away from me.

"I'm sorry, I, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to stop you two from fighting, I wasn't thinking." I twist my hands around in my lap. The worst part is he's right, I do it all the time and I never considered that I might hurt someone. "Your right, I'm really sorry, please don't hate me."

He exhales again and I feel his eyes on me, "Well I, I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I just got a little carried away," I look up and he scratches the back of his head, the edges of his mouth turn up a little. "I'm sorry."

"Do you hate me? I don't want to hurt people, I don't mean to," I bite my lip and twist it in my teeth.

"I don't _hate_ you, just-don't you know how fucking beautiful you are?" he arches and eyebrow at me and I lift a shoulder. "Oh come _on,_ you just did it again," and I bust with laughter. "See now _that_ is beautiful," his smile dimpling his cheeks.

I smirk, "Did you seriously think I'd screw you in this shitty bathroom though? Talk about delusional," I say pushing myself to my feet. He does the same steadying me with and hand on my elbow.

"I did not think that and I never would have, you think I have no class woman?" he arches that eyebrow again, looking rather cartoonish, he's actually quite funny and good natured once you give him a chance. "So whose the lucky guy? I assume there is one since you were so quick to throttle me senseless." My face contorts with another outburst.

"Ow stop making me laugh," I say and clutch at my stomach. I go to the sink and splash water on my face, "And its Eric FYI, so you better behave from now on."

"_Eric_," he splutters and nearly falls over in a fit of laughter.

"It's not a joke!" I say and throw down the piece of paper towel in my hands.

"You little bitch, stop messing with me already!"

"I am _not_! Stop laughing," I glare at him and he suddenly stops.

"You're really not kidding? You and Eric, _together_? Eric, in a _relationship_, Eric the vicious, cold hearted _dick_?"

"_Yesss_," I say and it vibrates my teeth.

He stares at me in the mirror, his face molded in an incredulous frown, "You could just say you're not attracted to me, you don't have to lie."

I whip around, "I am not lying Sorin, why won't you believe me!"

"Because that's ridiculous! Eric? Of all people, seriously Aria he's just trying to _fuck_ you, _come on_."

"And what were you trying to do again?" I snap folding my arms across my chest.

"I already told you I wasn't trying to do that. Not here anyway..."

My frown deepens, "He is not."

"Yea right."

"Go ahead then believe what you want, he cares about me, yea I know its all so shocking. Did it ever occur to anyone that maybe he has feelings too?"

He rolls his eyes, "Forget it I really don't care, can we get outta here now?"

"Whatever, he's mine and he's perfect and I don't care what _you_ think."

"Wow you call me delusional," he moves to the door and holds it open. I push off the sink but instead of walking I sway. "Easy," he's there instantly wrapping an arm around my waist, I would protest but all I see are spots.

"You're so loving this."

"Yea you caught me, I love when chicks feint dead because of my shockingly handsome face."

"Conceited ass."

"Slut," and I can't help but laugh even though it hurts. He laughs with me and hauls me into his arms. The sudden movement makes me cringe but it's so much easier being carried around. I sling my arms around his neck and groan, "So, Eric's girlfriend we'll be friends ok?"

"Well, I do like dogs."

"Oh so now I'm a dog hmm? I take it back your ugly as sin, I can't look at you."

"I meant because-oh never mind."

"Because you think I'm going to follow you around and wait for you to throw me a bone?" This guy I swear, I want to laugh again but I only shake my head. "Yea you know you want me," he walks back though the door to the dreaded hell hole and sets me down next to my brother.

"What happened?" he asks taking me gently in his arms.

"She got sick and I think she has a fever."

"Not possible," I mumble and shut my eyes.

"You think?"

"Thermometer was broken."

"You need to go to the infirmary," my brother says sternly.

"I tried that she insists she's fine."

"Stubborn as always," he says pushing the hair from my face.

"I'm ok, I'm not leaving you down here…" he laughs silently and my eye lids feel heavy again, I can't fight it much longer.

"Whose he your other boyfriend?" he quips and I smile a little.

"She's my sister, didn't they tell you?" Tobias asks and I feel him stiffen a bit.

"No. Lets let her sleep. I'm off duty in a few hours, if she's not better by then I'll tell someone and they can either treat her here or she can be released."

"I'm not leaving you..." I mumble into his chest.

"Shhh," he says to my hair, "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry about me."

"I'll get you more water, ok? Go to sleep," Sorin says and I nod, half conscious.

"Come on," Tobias whispers, and he lays us back down, "no more nightmares."

"Ok."

* * *

**Thank you so much for all your faves &amp; follows &amp; reviews! **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Please, please, please hit favorite &amp; follow if you love Aria! :) :) ©**


	7. Chapter Seven: Inglenook

******Divergent and its characters are property of Veronica Roth-Non divergent characters such as Aria and the story parts belonging to me are MY property*** There is some smut but not intense smut! Some of this is loosely based on the movie Descent. Music that goes along with this chapter is: Battlestar Galactica Season 2 score; Standing in the mud, Something dark is coming and Batman Begins score; Corynorthinus (for the ending) **

**Thank you all for your kind reviews! Please enjoy and remember; there is darkness is everyone... ©**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Inglenook**

I'm vaguely aware of a presence, someone looking down at me, but it isn't my brother, his chest rises and falls, his heart beats steadily, he's still sleeping. A finger caresses my cheek lightly, I snatch it quickly and turn my face towards the man. I try to bring the form into focus, thunderstorms and earth…Eric. "Hey," I say groggily, and release his fingers.

"Hey," he says, the blue light illuminates the feint smile on his lips. I sit up and he wraps his arms around me. "I was worried, Sorin told me you were sick?"

"I'm ok, wait-_Sorin_ did?" I say and it gets muffled in his shoulder.

"Yea why?"

"No reason, I _missed_ you."

"You're _freezing_," he says huskily, rubbing his hands up and down my back and arms, "we need to get you warm." The scent of him, so potent, intoxicating. I feel an ache start to grow in me. He places a kiss on my shoulder, in the space where my shoulder meets my neck and up until he reaches my lips.

"Eric," I breathe just before his lips brush mine. A warm feeling spreads through my body. I wonder if he feels it too?

"I definitely missed you," he hums between our lips, "I only have a few minutes."

"I wish we could just be together, for more then a few minutes, just once," I whine and he pulls me into his lap.

"I know. I'm working on it," he rests his forehead against mine.

"I know you are," I say and trace the tattoos on his neck, "I just, I never, I…"

"You never…?"

"I've never felt this way before, it's frustrating," he starts to laugh, "what?"

"Nothing," he puts a hand on my face, "by the way your incredibly frustrating," he growls playfully, I smile and he kisses me again, forgetting all decency as he pushes me to he floor. His cheeks are hot under my palms.

Tobias grunts and shifts in his sleep, "Shh," I say putting my finger on his lips, a hand runs the length of my body, "we don't want to wake him up," I whisper.

"No, no we wouldn't want that would we."

"Eric?"

"Yes," he kisses my neck, and down to my collar bone, brushing his hand lightly over my chest.

"You better be careful, I might start to fall for you."

"I think I already have," his voice is serious now.

"Now that you've made me want to throw up, can you both please stop now!"

We both protest instantly, and in unison.

"What the hell is the matter with you!"

"You couldn't have waited five more minutes!" Eric growls.

"Seriously!"

"This is cruel and unusual punishment," he says flatly. I roll my eyes and we both sit up.

"What a jerk," Eric mumbles brushing off his clothes.

"Hey I tried to be quiet but excuse me if I don't want to be here for _that_!"

"Oh for gods sake stop it," I nearly shout, "I can't believe you did that Tob-"

"I know his name you can say it," Eric adds. I briefly consider the fact he knows who I am too.

"Thanks a lot Tobias," I get to my feet and start walking, I just have to get away from him right now.

At first I don't know where I'm going, just away from the arguing voices. As I move further away the voices grow quiet and are replaced by the echo of footsteps, heavy, deliberate footsteps. The lantern light grows brighter and Eric's shadow stretches out in front of me. "I thought you had to go?" I ask as I look for the path across the river.

"I'm not letting you go wonder around all alone down here, especially when your upset."

"I know where I'm going," I start hopping across the river.

"You do?" he says following me.

"Yea we looked around a little."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"I'm fine you don't have to come with me," I say landing on shore, pulling my sweater on over my t-shirt. He lands behind me and hovers so close I can feel his strength, like all he has to do is flinch and I'd go flying. He sweeps my hair free from the collar. I catch my breath at his touch.

"You want me to go?" he says coldly walking in font of me, the lantern hangs at his knees.

I stare at the brightness at our feet, my shoes are filthy, "No of course not."

"So you two made up then?"

"Yea, Eric I-" my chest feels heavy, like someone's sitting on it.

"Aria," he whispers. I look up, he reaches out and clasps a hand on my neck and face, drawing me to him. His chest is warm and I close my eyes to the thudding of his heart. "_I'm_ not going to make you choose, though someday you may have to."

"What?" I say raising my face to him.

"Never mind that now," he says stroking a thumb along my jaw. "Nothing could make me leave you, do you understand?" His chest starts to heave up and down, I nod.

"Nothing?" I whisper just before his lips meet mine.

"Nothing," he says again.

I wonder if he means it. Sorin may have doubts about his intentions, I don't. It isn't that, its how far do I think his words can stretch. If he knew what I really was, underneath it all would he still say them? Regardless of the depth of his words I know what I feel for him and I know its real, real enough to keep my secret. For now.

"I need you Eric, so much."

"I need you too," he says with a tiny, knowing smirk. "This damn cave, do you know what I'd do to you, say to you if we weren't in this damn cave?"

I laugh quietly, "I don't know that it matters where we are."

"No," he says perking up.

"No…but someday we could go someplace normal."

He grins wide, "Like a date?"

"Yes like a _real_ date," I say, "not a car or a bathroom or a cave, a date, date."

He throws his head back in a laugh.

"I have a few ideas already. Mmm but for now…"

"Tell me," I breathe as his lips nip at my neck.

"Well there's this spot on the roof I really like…"

I giggle, "You're a tease."

"Oh," he all but moans, "you have no idea."

"Tell me."

"Maybe I'll show you," his breath tickles my ear.

"Show me," I say breathless and eager.

"Lead the way."

I slide my hand in his and start on the path to the glittering cave, taking every step without care or cause for concern, laughing, kissing, touching. We come to a crossroads and I stop abruptly. "What?" he says looking over my shoulder. One of the stone arrows that Tobias left is scattered across the ground, like someone walked through it. I kneel down to inspect it.

"Do you see that?" I whisper.

"Yea so?"

"Shh," I hush, "someone, no something did that."

"You marked the path, maybe you just hit it on your way back?"

"No, they're scattered in that direction, we need to leave," I say and rise.

"Calm down I'm sure its nothing," he says rolling his eyes.

"No, you don't understand, I saw something-"

I stop when I hear footsteps and we both look over our shoulders. The silhouettes of two men walk toward us, the larger one has a something draped across his body, it glows a bright yellow-green, illuminating the thickness of his muscle, his broad shoulders, Sorin.

"Aria?" Tobias says coming into the light.

"What you couldn't leave us alone for five minutes?"

"Eric-" I start with a sigh.

"Sorin wants to know if you want to go for that climb now," he says hooking a thumb at the larger man behind him.

"Climbing?" Eric arches and eyebrow at me in disapproval.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her," Sorin offers, a smug sort of smile on his lips.

"Everyone just stop," I say quietly, "something disturbed this marker and it wasn't us."

Tobias kneels down to investigate, "What did you say you saw in the water?"

I look at my brother, one side of his face is illuminated by the lantern, the other in shadow. Much like I am. His amber eyes almost glowing in the pale light.

"It was just a shadow," I say, "I don't know exactly, but it was, maybe my height?"

"This is ridiculous come on lets just go," Eric says impatiently.

"Hey, hey, guys look," Sorin interrupts and nudges Eric's shoulder.

He's pointing to the other end of the tunnel, where they just came from. We stare into the darkness. Eric moves the lantern slightly the handle creeks and we all hold our breath. The form is dark, hunched over, like a small person walking on all fours. It watches us, we watch it. Nobody speaks, we're all thinking the same thing, how could anything survive down here? I reach out a hand and dig my fingers into my brothers arm, grasping the fabric of his jacket in my hand. His fingers close around mine, I'm shaking now.

The creature starts to move toward us, slowly, then all at once it's running, growling and screeching. The sound is like sharp knives stabbing at my skull. Tobias grabs me and flings me against the wall, out of the things path. He shields me with his body. I watch over his shoulder, Eric and Sorin are shouting, I have no idea what they're saying and then Sorin reaches behind his back and draws a gun, he aims.

"Sorin no! The sound will cause a cave in!" Tobias yells twisting, but its too late, he fires.

* * *

The air is thick, its difficult to breathe, like a cloth is being smothered over my face. I feel stinging in my eyes and I brush my sleeve across my face, its wet with tears and blood. Gently I touch my forehead, "Ow," I say but it only comes out a croak. A small gash trickles blood down my face. Rocks shift, trickling down the massive pile and I turn my face groggily to the disturbance. A cough comes from the dust cloud, still hazy I attempt to move and stumble onto the pile of rocks. A solid hand grabs mine in the darkness, and I pull. More rocks tumble followed by soft groaning, and suddenly he's in my arms, "Tobias! Are you hurt?" I say, tears stinging my eyes again.

"No, I'm ok. Are you ok?" his strong arms grasping me so tight it hurts.

"Yea, yea Eric, Sorin oh my god," I say frantically and let go of him.

"Sorin's here," I hear Eric's voice, and more rocks falling. I stumble around in the darkness, tripping carelessly over the stones. A feint glow starts to fill the cave, Sorin's rope lights up the cloud of dust.

"Eric, oh my god!" I fly into his arms. Sorin lays motionless beside him, Tobias kneels down next to him.

"Hey baby," he says slowly, cringing. He buries his face in my neck groaning softly.

"You ok?" I say panic stricken running my hands over his body quickly, testing his limbs and checking for wounds.

"Ow, easy," he whines lifting his face.

"Nothing broken your fine-"

"You're bleeding," he says holding my face between his hands. He inspects it carefully.

"I'm fine," I say quietly and he frowns, his thumbs rub away the tear stains down my cheeks, he traces my lips.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbles and I smile sadly. I hold him again for long moments.

"How's Sorin?" I say finally letting him go. He looks over his shoulder at the larger man.

"I got him out of the way, but he's out cold."

I lean over him and gently touch the back of his head, theres blood, "Shit, come on Sorin wake up," I mumble. Tobias shifts nervously across from me. I take off Eric's jacket and the sweater and rest it under his head. I lean over him again, feeling the back of his neck, checking for any other punctures or wounds.

"Ouch," he groans and his face twists in pain, "some bedside manner you got."

"Nice job idiot now we're trapped here," Eric says and places a hand on him, telling him to lie still.

"Sorry ok that thing was headed right for me. What the hell was that anyway?"

"I don't know but now we're stuck here, and there could be more," my brothers words make me shutter. I draw my hand back and the blood on it shines even in the darkness. I feel my body tense, the aching all over, their won't be anymore hiding now. Not down here. I have to protect them, _I have to_.

"There's always another way out," I say coldly and start ripping my long sleeve t-shirt to make a bandage. Gently I lift his head and wrap the black fabric around his forehead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen," he says quietly and I let my hands fall to his chest, "it's my fault we're stuck here."

"It's ok we're all going to make it. All of us," I say reassuringly. He takes my hands and squeezes them.

"This isn't exactly how I expected this evening to go," Eric says pinching the bridge of his nose, the studs in his eyebrow glint in the feint light.

I feel color rush to my cheeks and I struggle to hide a smile and turn my face away, "Sorry man," Sorin half chuckles, half cringes.

"All right if you can laugh you can-" I grip Eric's shoulder with extreme force.

"Don't…move," I whisper and of course they do. Why would they listen to me?

I stand, slowly and take in the number of creatures there are now. A dozen maybe more, "Holy shit!" Sorin roars forcing himself to his elbows. They come at us and I don't think, I just act, darting out into the creatures.

"Aria!" Tobias screams.

They're gray flesh is cold and clammy as I attack, a set of long claws reach for my throat, I wrap my finger around the arm and twist, a shrill shriek pierces the air. I snap its neck quickly. Silence. More hands grasp at me, razor sharp teeth dripping with saliva, pointed ears that twitch at every sound. Some of these are more muscular then the lanky form we saw before the cave in. One of the larger ones grabs onto me, pulling me towards its jaws, hissing, I fell sick at the stench that comes from its mouth and look away. I push against its chest with one hand and reach for my knife with the other. I half grunt half scream in frustration, if I wasn't so weak right now I could stop him so easily, my fingers grasp the wooden hilt just as I feel a slimy tongue caress my cheek. One of its clawed hands clutches at my chest and I let it, _it-he, he knows I'm female_. I pull the knife up and dig it into its abdomen, pushing in all the way up to the hilt. I can see my reflection in his eyes, but it doesn't register me, a gargling sound and it slides to the ground dead. I immediately beat back two more pushing them off, catching another one, younger thinner, I twist my head around, "Their blind!" I shout back at the boys, "Their blind!" Eric is using a rock to bash in their heads, my brother is deft at fighting even these nightmarish creatures.

"Aria get back," he yells. I can see his face better now, Sorin has gotten to his feet and his rope gives us some light, his brute force aids in both their techniques.

I continue to advance, I know what I need to do. I reach for my knife and jam it into the neck of the next thing that comes at me. Blood sprays my face, my lips, and I feel like a great weight has been lifted. Their blood is like ours. I push forward, around the corner so they can't see me.

* * *

"Aria?" Eric is panting, I glance over my shoulder as I lay it down, quietly and wipe my mouth before turning to face him.

"Is everyone ok?" I ask calmly.

"What the hell girl, we heard so much screeching…" Sorin's voice trails off as he glances at the piled bodies, his eyebrows knit together, his face is pale and he gapes at me now.

I look to Eric, his face is stricken with worry, the gray dust washing away the blonde of his hair. I reach out and put a hand on his face, "What are you doing?" he says still gasping for air.

"Aria, what the hell were you thinking," Tobias says, "that's was stupid, you could have died."

I draw my hand back, "Be quiet!" I snap just above a whisper. "Are you all ok?"

"Are we ok? Aria? Don't ever do that again," he says and puts both hands on my shoulders, shaking me.

I push his hands off roughly, "Shut up and listen," I snap again, and all three of them blink at me, "these creatures, live down here, this is their home, they know this cave better then we ever will. Look at them, they've adapted to being down here."

"Like bats…" Eric says staring down at the body next to me.

"Exactly so they go off sound instead, so we need to be _quiet_," I say making sure they understand.

"Did anyone else notice they were trying to eat us?" Sorin cocks his head.

"Well, they don't exactly grow crops or forage for food, they eat meat," I say coldly.

"What meat? It's not like humans just happen to wonder around down here all the time?" Tobias says sarcastically.

"They probably eat each other or something so come on lets get the heck outta here," Sorin urges.

"Ok," Eric says wearing a grimace so dark I look away, "so we find another way out, we stay together," we all nod in response.

"Sorin you said you've been in these caves before, does anything look familiar to you?" my brother says quietly.

He shakes his head, "The way I was gong to take you was by the river, not far from the door, just down stream a bit."

"We need to get moving," I urge.

"Fine I'm leading, Eric-" Tobias starts.

"Excuse me?" he grumbles.

"I am, I can see better then either of you, keep him between you, and the rope-"

"I am the leader here, I will make-"

"We don't have time for this!" I hiss, "Do as I say."

"I think we are all equally as blind down here Aria," Tobias whispers sharply, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"For once in your life Tobias listen to me." I start walking. I could have shown him my eyes, I could just show them who I am but I'm afraid they'll be scared of me too.

"Whose Tobias?" I hear Sorin whisper as I check down one of the tunnels, the way is clear but it smells foul so I check another one. It smells damp, water seems to seep through the walls so I start down it quietly. They have no choice but to follow me.

"She definitely takes after you," I hear Eric mutter.

"Why are we going this way?" Tobias whispers right behind my ear.

"We need to find the river right? Well," I say gesturing to the walls.

"You could have just told us that," he says and I know he's frowning, he always frowns.

"Like you three would have just _listened_ to me," I scoff.

"Here," he nudges me and hands me Eric's coat. I thought I'd lost it back there. I take it and nod a quick thank you, sliding my bare arms into the sleeves. "I love you, I just want you to know that," he whispers and I reach for his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I love you too," I whisper back.

The realization sinks in, we could all die down here.

The tunnel seems to go on forever. An endless blackness with only a periscope of light. The air is thick and damp, a chill slowly creeps into my bones again and I long to slide into Eric's well muscled arms. The truth is I am scared, but not for myself, only for them. My senses are on fire now, the power coursing through my veins, strength I haven't known before. These creatures have something I've never tasted before, something raw, violent, a ravenous spirit with savage animal instinct, its like a drug the way their blood heats my desires. I have never had a desire to kill before, not until now. I long for the rush of adrenaline, the pure, potent thrill of it. I scan the cavern hoping for another cluster of those things so I can satisfy my thirst for it. My body feels so alive, it yearns for something deep inside me, a lust unsatisfied, untouched, a longing no-a craving. I can't help but glance at Eric and his impressive barley leashed strength, his strides are always the same, stalking through rooms like a predator. How I wish he'd capture me alone so we can satisfy such urges. His strides lengthen and I catch a glimpse of his backside, supple and firm. I want to-STOP. _I need to stop this!_ I clutch at my head and shake it, _must pay attention, there are lives on the line! They need me, I have needs too…_

"What?" Tobias whispers nudging me.

"Huh?"

"You were muttering something."

"No, I wasn't," I say defensively.

"Yes, you were I heard you, you said stop, and I have needs? Since when do you have conversations with yourself?"

"I did not," I hiss.

"I'm worried about you, you're scaring me Aria," he says and I glance at him and struggling to suppress the insanity raging in my mind, random fury, paranoia, self loathing.

I move to the front of the group again and begin digging my fingernails into my palms, something is happening to me down here and though I don't want to admit it, I like it; I hate myself for liking it. This side of me is never allowed to roam so free, free to hunt and devour. I close my eyes just for a moment and consider the consequences of letting loose my demons. I try to pull myself back, reign in the horror creeping up inside my mind and body, maybe I should have stayed in Abnegation, where I suppressed such things for the sake of survival. Dauntless nurtures it. I open my eyes and stop suddenly loosing my balance. Tobias throws his arms around my waist and yanks me back, away from the cliff edge.

"Oh my god," my heart is racing, it's going to fly though my chest.

"Pay attention Aria, how many times do I have to tell you," he scolds and I let myself rest against him briefly, the heat from his body warming me. "All right?"

"Yea," I nod, "I didn't see it I'm sorry."

"It's ok I got ya, ok?" I nod again. "What is going on with you?" He says pressing his cheek to mine tenderly, I hold his arms tightening them against my body. Something in me breaks, silently and all at once. It's killing me, hiding like this, _being_ like this. I have to stop it somehow, find a way to go back. I will reverse this, I must.

"Now what, we went all this way, I don't think we can make it across that," Eric says looking over the cliff. Another rock ledge juts out across from us but its far and who knows what could be waiting for us on the other side.

I collect myself and stifle all the voices in my head. I slide out of my brothers ams, "Listen."

Sorin lays down just at the cliffs edge, and ear to the darkness beneath us, "Water."

"Yea," I say and move closer to them. Tobias keeps and eye down the tunnel, watching for any of the cave creatures. "Sorin unravels the rope and send it down maybe we can see what's down there." He pushes himself to his knees and does so, sending the rope down the cliff slowly. I lay down on my belly and watch as it descends, "It's not down far enough," I say looking over my shoulder. He lays down next to me and it dangles further down.

"Well," Eric says impatiently.

"Damn, it's just a pool, no exits."

"Not above water any way, it probably fills from another chamber," I sigh.

"We're going to have to jump," Sorin looks at me, I frown. No one wanted to even think about that, if we fall the grays will hear it and we'll never be able to climb out of that pit.

"Didn't you bring any other climbing gear besides a damn rope," Eric snaps.

"Yea but-"

"Forget it we don't have time we got company," Tobias says alerting us. Sorin and I get up, quickly he starts to reel in the rope.

"You go first," I say urgently and he makes a face, stepping back before he runs, leaping off the cliff. I hold my breath until his feet land firmly on the other side. "Eric!"

"Not before you," he says and grabs my shoulders.

"I'll be fine go, please," I plead. He sucks in a breath, almost angrily and leaps across the gap. At that moment I think this might be a really Dauntless thing to do, risking your life by jumping across an abyss, but right now its _real_. Not one of the games the Dauntless initiates play to show how brave or strong they are. Eric stumbles on his landing and I'm reminded of jumping off the train, that's all it is just like jumping off the train, I tell myself.

"Come on," he almost shouts reaching a hand out to me as if I only need to take his hand and I'll be across safe and warm in his arms. That would be easy, to just be Four's scared little sister again, to shiver in fright and let them do all the killing. That would be easy.

"Sorin," is all I say and he nods. I'm starting to get to know him and the more I find out the more I'm surprised. He _trusts _me, has confidence in me.

"You are stubborn you know that," he says calmly and secures the rope around his body. He takes several steps back, he's heavier then Eric and my brother.

As soon as his feet leave the rocks I turn, one of the grays, and there are several rush at me. I stab my knife into its skull and throw the body at the others. Hands with claws like spikes grasp for me, teeth like razors try to find my flesh. I twist my body and slam another over the side of the cliff, I whip my head around just as Sorin lands, slicing my knife through a neck. I beat them back into the tunnel. I can't let any others fall and draw any more attention to us.

When I finish I stand and run for the cliff edge, leaving a pile of gray bodies clogging the mouth of tunnel. I leap, landing with feline grace on the opposite side. "What the hell was that, huh? Are you enjoying this or something," my brother growls latching onto me.

"We don't have time for this we need to move, now!" Eric howls and he releases me. I push my way through them and we run down the tunnel, only stopping to catch our breath when we are a safe distance away, not that anywhere down here is safe.

"Aria what the hell were you thinking?" Tobias jerks on my elbow yanking me to him, "god what is the matter with you are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Tobias stop, I-"

"There's a fine line between bravery and stupidity."

"She killed all of them," Sorin counters angrily, coming to my defense, "without taking a scratch, why are you chastising her?"

"This is none of your concern," he says sourly, "I know why you defend her, remember."

"What are you going on about Four?" Eric asks looking over his shoulder, his eyebrows knitting together with suspicion.

"How dare you," Sorin starts inching closer to my brother.

"He's my friend, he _trusts_ me unlike you, stop it," I grit my teeth; he laughs, a throaty sound full of sarcasm.

"Your right I don't trust you," he almost whispers; his hand tightens around my arm. "Something just isn't right, I can feel it, your lying about something and I want to know what it is."

"Your crazy," I say and jerk away.

"Take your hands off her now," Sorin warns and I see Eric move out of the corner of my eye.

"Yea," Eric intervenes, "get off of her."

"We don't have time for this bullshit," I say and push him so hard he stumbles back. "I'm your sister," I spit, "why are you so surprised? We were both born into violence, we were bred to it."

"Like I said before I don't know who the fuck you are."

The curse on his lips is almost like a smack in the face, he has never sworn before, not in front of me anyway.

"Some things," I say quietly, "are not for you to know."

"Right that's enough of this. We need to move _now_," Eric barks shoving himself between us. He pushes my brother away.

"Why don't we give them a minute," Sorin says, "let's go look ahead."

Tobias follows him reluctantly.

"Come here." Eric's arms tighten around me; I didn't realize I was shaking. I inhale his scent, hoping that it calms me. Something in me aches to disappear, to just vanish and never have to deal with all of it. That would be so easy wouldn't it?

"I don't understand," I whisper letting my head fall against his chest.

"I know," he kisses my hair and smooths it down.

"Do you think I'm reckless too?"

"No," his lips brush behind my ear, "I wouldn't except anything less then fierce," I feel the corners of my lips tug upward in defiance.

"What do you think about me?"

He raises my face to his and I stare up at him, hopeful. "I think you're exciting and sexy as hell," he grins, "I think I'd like to explore that sexy part further," he purrs pressing me up against him with a hand on my backside.

"Eric," I frown and he puts a hand on my face.

"You know how I feel about you, hmm? Your stunning," his lisp brush mine, "brilliant, dangerous, tough, arousing…" he says nuzzling my neck.

"Ok, I get it," my face burns.

"I like the darkness in you, it's fascinating…" I kiss him even though I want to cry into his shoulder, scream, wither, he can't like that about me, it's so, so _wrong_. "He's just scared of losing you, I am too but I also know I won't," he whispers when our lips part. I feel like a wave breaking against rocks, that sudden crash against something and splattering into the air, then falling.

"You won't," I repeat and pull myself away from him. "We should catch up to the others," I say and he nods.

"All right," he says straightening himself, "I trust you, lead us."

Sorin stands with my brother their backs against the wall waiting for us just a little ways down the tunnel. When I look at Tobias I feel a great sadness, my heart aches for the rift that keeps mending and breaking between us. I know why he can't love me like this, he senses something isn't right and that's why he can't trust me. I suppose he shouldn't, I wouldn't if I found out someone in my family was part monster. Or would I? I love Tobias, it wouldn't matter to me if he was-different?

This part of the cave is damp, and a little slippery. We walk more carefully trying not to make any noise, but we'll never be as quiet as them. At least the boys won't be, I've a bit more experience with creeping about in darkness. I constantly sweep the cave walls, the ceiling everywhere, it's exhausting. I rub my eyes more and more as we exit the longer tunnel and enter a network as confusing and intricate as a spiders web. Any which one could contain dozens of them, any one could take us deeper into the caves, any one could take us home. Tobias stops and marks the wall with some red clay like stuff, now in every tunnel. Maybe the damp is what makes it wet, or maybe we're getting closer. A strange gurgling sound comes from someone behind me, I turn my face and stare quizzically.

"What like your not hungry too?" Sorin sighs.

"No," I say bluntly.

"Your tired, we all are. We need to find a place to rest."

"Rest? Are you kidding me?" I give him a look.

"He's right Aria, keep going but keep a look out for a safe place to hold up for a while," Eric advises and I nod. I suppress a sigh and continue. We weave in and out of tunnels, some of them circle back to others we've already been through, one or two of them lead back out to the larger tunnel, which ends in about forty feet. Silence has been our best ally, our only ally really. The next corner we round is a dead end so Tobias marks it with and X, signifying the dead end. We are almost out of options, the next one being to make a right. I do so forgetting caution all together and I smack right into a snarling massive sized male, startled I gasp and it strikes me, clawing through my cheek like butter. I fall to the ground, _hard_. Eric is there instantly and he knocks it over, it falls next to me and I watch glassy eyed as he swipes the knife from my waistband and stabs it. Though it has no sight, no way to know that I'm watching, it looks at me and I watch the life fade from its colorless eyes, the sadness in them is unmistakable. They aren't devoid of emotion, they can't be. Their blood is like ours. They are like us, they're…

"Oh my god…"

"Come on!" Eric grumbles and grabs my arm hauling me to my feet, we retreat to nearby tunnel. He sets me against the wall next to Sorin, touching my bloody cheek quickly before joining my brother on the opposite wall. Sorin holds out his arm and I steady myself against him, feeling quite dizzy. My brother hinted that Sorin had less then honorable intentions, but he is so incredibly caring, like a big teddy bear. I can't imagine why any one would say anything bad about him? Perhaps someone mistook his humor the wrong way?

Suddenly he jerks away from me and I stumble at the sudden loss of support. The screeching makes me cover my ears, and the boys attack. I watch shocked as my brother actually teams up with Eric, he stuns them and then tosses them back at Eric to finish off. Sorin the ever constant blockade keeps them from reaching me. I smile at his back watching absently, nearly delirious. My eyes drift around the cave, and everything seems quiet now except the small sounds. Like the water dripping down from the ceiling, the air that flows quietly around bringing dust up from the earth. A feint blue green light beckons down the tunnel, slowly I start to move towards it.

The boys get smaller as I move further away and I look back, Sorin holds one of the more gangly creatures up and Eric snaps its neck, _their fine they don't need me right now_, so I follow the light. As I get closer I realize it isn't daylight, it's a glowing light, like the rope. The tunnel curves to the right, in the corner at its base is a small hole. I stare at it confused, until I hear a strange sound. Like a gurgling, and I look sideways. A female lies sprawled out on the ground, she doesn't move when she hears me, she doesn't screech, she's dead. I move closer, in her arms is a small thing, kicking gently and weakly against her arm as it suckles on her breast. She died having a baby. "Oh my god," I whisper. A solid hand hits my shoulder and I jump. "Sorin!" I gasp, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, is that what I think it is?" he asks and I nod.

"Don't wonder off like that," my brother scolds a vein popping out in his forehead, "You stay with us at all times."

I run a hand over my face, forgetting the blood is there and I smear it all over my face.

"I was watching her geez," Sorin utters.

"Is that a baby?" Eric says lowly eyeing me, he straightens and his shoulders tense instantly.

"Yes," Sorin answers coldly, "what do we do with it?"

"We have to kill it," I stare blankly into the darkness, "when it cries we're done for."

"All right," Tobias stretches his hand out and clasps onto my wrist, "give me the knife-"

"No. I'll do it," I yank my hand away and move closer to the body. The little wrinkle of gray flesh squirms in its mothers arms. It's a killer, and it will get us killed if we don't strike first. All I can see when I look at this thing, _baby_, is the one I killed in my nightmare. It's my choice. Its for me to do this.

"You will not," Eric's voice is almost threatening, he clenches his jaw and his hand hovers over my stomach, a subconscious gesture I'm sure.

I meet his gaze, "_I_ have to do this. You two move the body, pile it with the others down there, in case its mate comes looking or something,"

"Aria-" he growls but its too late, I slide the baby out of its mothers arms, it whimpers a little but I hush it easily.

"See," Sorin says, "it senses a female, like its mother. Let her do it. Four you go check out the hole maybe we can hide there, Eric and I can handle the body," he orders, they both frown at being ordered by a lowly guard but they obey. Eric flips my knife over in his palm and extends it to me, as I take it his glare if possible becomes even more engulfed in rage. He doesn't like being disobeyed.

They start back down the long tunnel to hide the body under the others. Tobias crawls through the hole with ease, of the three men he has the slimmest build. I wait a few seconds to make sure I'm alone, I am. So I rock the baby a little in my arms, lulling it to sleep. Its flesh is veiny, with a tint of blue, not much blood flows in its tiny little veins yet. I take a long sigh and raise the infant to my lips, _I can't do this, its still just a baby. It's just a little baby…_

"What are you doing?" Eric's voice startles me and I nearly drop the baby.

"Shh," I whip my head around.

"Do _not_ tell me you're getting attached to that thing."

"No," I say defensively.

"Just leave her be," Sorin says jogging up behind us.

"Come on," Tobias peeks his head out from the hole, "we can rest here its safe."

Sorin takes the rope and hands it to him, "I don't know if I'll fit through there."

"You will, just hurry up before any of those things show up," he replies disappearing back inside. Sorin crouches down and makes himself as small as possible, with a little shimmying he's able to fit.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Eric snaps folding his arms across his chest.

"_Yes_," I say barley holding back the impulse to punch him. "Do you hate babies that much? Well, _I_ think its kind of cute," I say mockingly.

"Aria," his fingers latch onto my bicep, "we are not adopting a baby monster. So dispose of it _now_."

"You didn't answer me."

"Yes now get rid of that _thing_ or I swear-"

"I thought you trusted me?" I say and my mouth twists into a pained sob.

He lets out a sharp breath, his eyes dart away, then back to me, "You _know_ I do. Just get it over with quickly," he puts a palm to my unbroken cheek, "it'll be easier that way," he says reassuringly. I nod slightly beneath his hand. His eyes find my lips and I watch his adams apple dip as he swallows hard. I lean forward and gently glide my lips over his. He resists at first, motionless against my play until finally giving in, moving his lips over mine. The infant kicks him not a few seconds later, I huff when he pulls away. He arcs a pierced eyebrow at me, "See this is why I don't want kids."

I frown, "I just wanted to know what it was like."

"Well, now you do. Kill it," he says and stalks off. I watch as he disappears reluctantly into the hole.

I walk toward the pile of bodies, staring down at the little thing in my arms, it isn't even cute, it's disgusting actually. I keep telling my self that, as if that will make it any easier. I stop half way down the tunnel and lift its little arm, no claws yet, it squirms and opens its mouth in a yawn, no teeth yet. It's not even a killer yet. But it will be. Quickly before I change my mind I raise it up and sink my own fangs into its little neck, drawing what little blood there is into my own body. It makes no noise, no whimper, no shrill cry like its elders, it just dies. Silently and quickly it turns cold in my arms, what color there is in its face vanishes, leaving a pale, hollow shell. I stare down at the lifeless body I hold, there is something gravely wrong with me,_ is there?_ They all wanted it dead. But they didn't want to suck its life away either. Like the baby in my dream.

I wince as the skin on my face tightens, the cuts on my cheek close up ever so slightly but not completely, _not enough blood_. With its death it gives me life, _gives_, as if it surrendered itself willingly. When I reach the pile of bodies I bury the baby underneath with its mother.

I walk back furious with the sickness that has taken me over. Why am I like this? I don't even remember who I was before,_ this_. Maybe my father was right to beat me, maybe I deserved it. It's so beautifully clear now, the beatings, the killings, the blood, all the horror that is my life. I can't escape it. That first time, that very first taste had me addicted. The way the blood coursed through my body like river of adrenaline, a surge of emotions, memories and life, flooding in me. Remarkable, that something that once tasted so metallic and vulgar could become the delicious nectar that is my unfading life. That first taste erased all the pain in my body from the horrible beatings, it obliterated the maimed skin on my back from my his belt, it _healed_ me as it does now. Perhaps it's only natural I became what was inflicted on me, evil begets evil after all.

I succumbed to the desire for blood a long time ago, cementing the fever that burns in my body. I can't resist it, not any more. Whatever I am, whatever this is, it's growing stronger, with every mouthful of blood I loose the will to fight it. Edward's face comes to mind and I am reminded of his concern at my lack of appetite, I _miss_ him. I couldn't tell him that food, though still consumable lost all its delight, when I became_ this._

I kneel down in front of the small hole, and make myself remember who is on the other side, my brother, my love, my friend. And I become Aria again, the girl, not the monster. It isn't hard, its just instinct. My eyes become my own again and not the vibrant blue glow that seeks out heated bodies in the darkness, but the deep evergreen they say is my mothers. Once through the small tunnel I stand and brush my pants off. The cave is oddly shaped with a thin opening in the back, the whole place is lit up with blue green light. I crane my neck up to look at the ceiling, its almost looks as if it's moving? "Did you do it?" Eric asks coming over to me.

"Yes," I say tightly.

"Good," he says, the ends of his mouth turning down slightly. "These little guys make the light," he hands me something small and squishy. I look in my hand to find a small slug like creature with two antenna and a tail.

"Ew," I say crinkling my nose and drop it. Just then my brother pushes through the small crevice with Sorin not far behind. He eyes me skeptically for a moment before walking back to the entrance.

"Here help me move this," he says to Eric and they push a large boulder over the entrance of the tunnel. "We found water in the back there, and some mushrooms. Sorin says their ok to eat but I don't know. It's secure no way in but this one," he reports. Eric nods and pulls a scrap of my ripped T-shirt from my pocket as they brush past me on their way to the antechamber.

I sit back and pull myself onto the boulder, pulling my knees to my chest and I bury my face in them. "Hey what's going on with you?" Sorin says softly standing beside me.

"Nothing I'm just tired."

"Yea we all are but you've been working harder then all of us."

I raise my face to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"You know trying to be something you're not." I stare at him and my mouth goes completely dry, _does he know?_

"Wha-what do you mean?" sweat beads instantly on my forehead. Before he can answer Eric returns with my brother. Sorin's face is calm, pleasant even, with a soft smile gracing his handsome face.

"Lets take a look at that face now," Eric says lifting a wet scrap of t-shirt towards my face, I whine instantly as he tries to pull me toward him.

"I can do it myself Eric, stop," I say and shove him.

"Hey," he snaps and I straighten at the tone in his voice, "don't do that." He grabs my chin and his face crinkles as he studies my cheek. Gently he drags the rag over my skin and I gasp at the coldness. It trickles quickly down my chin and neck, disappearing beneath my gray tank top. "It's almost closed, how the fuck is it almost closed already? I thought you were going to bleed out."

"See I'm fine I don't need your help," I pull away and he makes a frustrated sound, he's trying to control his temper I'll give him that but I don't need or want to be coddled right now, I don't deserve it.

"What hmm? I can't take care of my girlfriend," he says with a shock of hostility. Sorin takes his cue and leaves, both eyebrows jumping up his forehead.

I tilt my head to the side, "You-you haven't called me that before?"

"Well, unless you don't want to be," he grabs my face again, studying the wound more closely then before, "I'm sure I can find a replacement."

My mouth twists like I'm chewing something sour, "Well, you can go and find one then." I shove him again and he _literally_ growls. Jumping down I make for the back of the cave.

"That didn't take long," I hear my brother mumble to Sorin as I push through the small crevice and follow it as deep as it goes. Past the small pool of water and the trickle of water that fills it, past the mushrooms into the back of the cave, shrouded in total darkness. I didn't want to do that but I had to stop him from seeing. I don't know how I'd explain how the other cut on my forehead was completely gone. There was no other way.

I lay there awake for some time, staring into the darkness. I can't sleep, not thinking I may have hurt him. And all to protect my secret, myself. I am selfish and scared. A laugh escapes me, how completely unworthy I am, for Dauntless, Abnegation and him. I would never make it through Candor and Erudite. Forget it. Looks like if I survive down here I'll be factionless. I start to laugh harder and the tears well up behind my eyes, its hysterical actually, the only place that was 'safe' was my fathers house. Only there would no one ever think to look for a monster. I cover my mouth with my hand and stifle a sob. I had actually fooled myself into thinking I could have a normal life, to have friends, a boyfriend, a family. If he knew the truth he'd never want me, hell he'd probably take me to Erudite himself and watch them dissect me. Why would anyone want a monster? And my brother, what would they do too him if they found out, would they hurt him to? Its to much of a risk, I should never have gotten close to any one especially Eric. I bite down on my lip so hard it starts to bleed.

A sudden splashing of water alerts me and I look to the glowing grotto. After a few minutes it stops, and I see the shadow of a masculine frame, slim, but thick with muscle moving between the rock. Its Eric, he hesitates in between the two chambers for a moment, looking around for me. Quickly I wipe my sleeves over my face and lay down on the ground. His bare chest shimmers with beads of water in the blue light. I suck on my lip. He is so unbelievably handsome. Finally he finds my face in the darkness, and comes to me. I try to force my eyes closed but I can't, he's too beautiful. He crouches down next to me and I look away.

"Aria," he says and I remain perfectly still. "You can't just ignore me."

"What do you want now, to smother me some more like my brother?"

"Will you cut me a little slack," he says with the same impatient tone he had earlier, "look at me," and he turns my face towards his. I tilt my chin up and stiffen my lower lip, his thumb traces my skin, "Were you crying?" I latch my fingers onto his wrist and force his hand away, he growls again, a viciously keen warning. "Stop that," he says and leans over me, I lay back and stare up at him, not just undaunted by his anger but fascinated by it.

"Stop what?" I say and look over his face softly.

"You know what, I'll push harder then you I guarantee it."

_Good_

I shove my hands against his chest and push. He instantly breaks my hold on him and pins me to the ground, taking my mouth savagely. My body arches into him with the jolt and his erection presses into me, I gasp with the sudden feeling of it. He forces my shirt up nearly ripping it so he can access my breast, he is rather demanding when he's angry. I kind of like it.

"Jerk," I say breathless between our lips.

"I know," he says and I can't help but touch him back. My palm fits so perfectly on his well muscled chest, and I let it slide down further, over the ripples of muscle in his abdomen. Firm, hard, muscles under smooth silky skin, he is so beautiful. "When will you learn girl?"

"What?"

"Your mine," he says it like he owns me and kisses me harder, "and I'm never letting you go."

"You won't?" I all but whisper feeling light headed.

"Never," he whispers back and his kisses turn slow and tender but his lips linger longer against mine, leaving me wanting. I whine instantly wanting the fire back so I squeeze his sculpted backside, he leans closer, his hand presses against my hip and I yelp. "What is it?"

"Ow," I say touching my hip, "it must be where I fell."

He sighs, "All right, no more bull get your ass in there and let me clean you up."

"Only if you promise to be gentle," I coo and he perks up, eyes shinning in the darkness like two gems. He starts immediately. Pulling the coat off my shoulders, I bite back a fit of laughter. Rather roughly he climbs back on top of me and crushes his lips against mine. I kick off my boots and socks, stretching my toes out, relishing the freedom. His hands move immediately to the button on my pants, and its all happening so fast. Without fumbling or halting, but with well practiced fingers he releases the button and slides down the zipper. Both hands grasp the fabric around my waist and he slides my pants off easily. _He must have done this so many times. _

"You ready?" he breathes and I nod, not sure what to expect next. He kisses me fiercely, pressing his body to mine, I nearly moan aloud. Then suddenly and without warning he lifts me in his arms and I gasp, clinging to him. "Now don't get all disappointed, we'll finish that another time," he grins. I shake my head, he _is_ a tease. With that smug grin plastered on his face he practically struts into the small grotto and sets me down on the soft moss beside the pool.

The water is cool and sweet as I splash it on my face, rinsing my hair and scrubbing the blood off my scalp. He pulls out one of the scraps of my shirt from his pocket and dips it in the water, he gently runs it along my arm and over my shoulders, lifting the dirt, dust and blood from my skin. His eyes move critically over my body, searching for bruises or marks. I shift my legs, dipping my feet in the cool water, leaning against him. When he finishes he dabs it gently on the raised flesh on my cheek, "That's impossible," he breathes, "no one can heal that fast." I let out a long sigh, _he's going to ask me and I'll have to lie. _"Aria, how did this happen?"

"I don't know, ok it just happens-"

"Calm down," he warns again, "I'm just asking you a question, you don't need to get so defensive," he shoves the rag back in the water and rinses it. "I'm starting to think you don't trust me at all," he wrings out the rag and drags it over my forehead.

"That's not true," I mumble.

"You don't trust me or him or anyone else do you?" he stops and holds my chin between his finger and thumb.

"Eric stop-" I plead wrapping my hands around his arm.

"This is going to be pretty difficult if you don't trust me and it was already hard enough."

"Right and I'm sure there are things you're not telling me, doesn't mean I don't trust you," his hand slides up my jaw and I close my eyes at his caress.

"All right, fair enough," he exhales slowly, "I guess I should just be thankful my girlfriend has miraculous healing powers."

"Yea, I can fly too," I look up at him and he smirks.

"Brat," he mumbles and kisses me.

"Mmm," I hum, it vibrates low in my throat, _he is so good at this_.

"Don't get me go-in again," his warning this time is much less intimidating. I'm fairly certain he wants me to disobey.

"Don't stop," I reach up and take his lips, the aching coursing through my body demands it.

"We have to," he says between kisses.

"No."

"I have only so much will power…" he pulls away and I bite the corner of mouth. He chuckles softly and pulls my head back against his chest, nuzzling my hair.

"You're a really good boyfriend Eric Coulter."

"You didn't think I would be did you?"

"No," I say and we both laugh, "but I've never been happier to be wrong." I feel his lips as they curve into a smile against the crown of my head.

"It's not so hard, not with you," his other arm wraps around me, his huge bicep curling under my chin, "you're so fuckin special Aria Eaton. I feel the same."

I smile and stare at my feet in the water and kick up the sand from the bottom. Something dark twinkles, catching the glowing light and it sinks to the bottom again. "What was that?" I whisper and sit up. He follows my eyes and stares at the water. When it settles again he reaches his hand in, all the way up to his shoulder, feeling around for the object.

"Got it," he says and withdraws his hand. He wraps his arm around me, pulling me against him again, "You know what this is?" he stares at it and turns it around in his hand. "It's a black diamond," he says holding out his palm. I take it and stare into the dark, smoky, shinning center of the stone, mesmerized by the strangeness of it.

"You know my brother and I found a whole cave of stones like this, filled up a whole bag of them actually, that's where I was taking you," I say quietly.

"Oh yea? See any like this?" he says dipping the rag in the water again.

"No, but they weren't nearly as beautiful as this, it's so…?"

"Different?" He offers and places the wet cloth on my bruised hip and I flinch.

"Ouch," I say tilting my head and making a face at him.

His forehead wrinkles disapprovingly, "We need to bring that swelling down, no matter how fast you heal," he mumbles pecking my lips once more.

"It will be better in the morning? Tonight? I don't even know what day it is anymore…"

"Your brother will know," he yawns and I nuzzle closer to him.

"Will you keep this safe till we get back?" I ask handing it back to him he nods tucking it into one of his many pockets, "I lost all the others," I say and lay and on his chest, he looks at me and I can see the tiredness in his face now. Weary from the many fights and injuries, from staying alert. His eyes are circled in dark shadows, his usually smooth cheeks are pale and stubble covered and he bares a bruise or two, like we all do.

"How fortunate," he muses, "us being Dauntless an all."

"Yea…I'm cold," I whisper and pull my knees to my chest.

"Lets get some sleep, I'll keep you warm," he smiles and pulls me in for a kiss. I reach up and trace my fingers all along his jaw. He lifts me up again, this time with another yawn and I smile up at him, happy that I get to sleep in his arms finally. Happy that I have him. I lay my head against his chest, _he is warm_. And we fall asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all your faves &amp; follows &amp; reviews! **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Please, please, please hit favorite &amp; follow if you love Aria! :) :) ©**


	8. Chapter Eight: Serendipity

*****Divergent and its characters are property of Veronica Roth-Non divergent characters such as Aria and the story parts belonging to me are MY property*** **

**Smut warning! Lots of Smut! So Thank you all for your awesome reviews! It is as always much appreciated! So yea things do seem a bit "fluffy" in this chapter but they are in a life threatening situation with a brief interlude so to speak. SO there you have it. Let me know what you think!**

**Music that helped inspire me during this writing process was for the "love scene" and you'll know which one its from- Transformers 4: Best thing that ever happened. ©**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Serendipity**

"Mmm that feels nice," I mumble as I wake. Even though it's just a gentle touch, a slight brushing of finger tips over my arm, I find it extremely pleasant.

"Yea?" he murmurs nuzzling my neck, his lips press against the delicate skin behind my ear.

"Morning to you to," I coo, smiling even before my eyes open.

His fingertips find my cheek, "Come 'ere."

"Hmmm what?" I say sleepily and turn over.

"Much better," he presses his lips to mine with such tenderness it makes my stomach flutter. We kiss until our lips feel numb, "I could get used to this," he says moving his lips to my neck.

"Me too," I sigh.

"Five more minutes…" he whispers laying his head on my shoulder.

"Or ten," I whisper back and glide my hands over his back as he makes himself comfortable. Gently I massage the hard muscles of his back eliciting small delighted breaths, still only mildly semi-conscious .

"Keep this up and I may decide to keep you," he groans softly, I tilt my head to kiss his temple.

"Damn you_ are_ easy," I chide and we both laugh.

"Hello, I am not looking," Sorin says pushing himself through the crevice, he stumbles and nearly falls.

"There is nothing to see. Your gonna get hurt, Sorin-" I cringe as he almost walks right into the sharp edge that juts out from the opposite wall.

"Ok," he waves behind his head and walks past the little curve in the wall and we loose sight of him.

Eric emits a low growl deep in his chest, voicing his annoyance, "Shh," I hush him moving a hand down to massage his hip and the growl becomes a delighted mewl.

"Don't think you can tame _me_," he growls again and bites my neck, I squeak.

"Well I was going for conquer but-" his body shakes with quiet laughter.

"Pillage me, _please_," he grins and I burst into hysterics. "Oh you think I'm joking huh Eaton?" he says in a ridiculously sexy voice just close enough to my ear to make my skin tingle.

"Oh no, no Eric doesn't joke," I mock, "Eric has no time for _jokes, _he's too busy being obnoxiously good-looking and brutish."

ob

Spluttering with another bout of laughter he leans on his elbows and says, "_Mmm_, this stupid fuckin cave..."

"Do you know what I'd do to you if we weren't in this stupid cave?" I grin.

"Yea," he says grinning back, "I know."

"I know." But our smiles fade as our thoughts retreat back in time.

"Come 'ere Coulter," I say and he leans down to kiss me. It begins slowly like when your savoring something sweet and you want to enjoy it but so quickly it turns and I feel my body begin to warm. I find my breath hitching between kisses and my hands are suddenly all over him, pawing urgently at the layers of clothing that separate us.

We both hear the shuffling footsteps as they approach its just that we don't care.

"Do you mind?" My brother's voice interrupts and Eric rips his mouth from mine, I open my eyes.

"Tobias," I scold feeling as if my face were on fire, "what the hell?"

"We need to leave soon so if you don't mind getting _off_ my sister…"

Eric's whole body tenses and a vein instantly springs to life in his neck, he props himself up ready to pounce, I clutch at his shoulders. "Eric don't," I plead, "_please_?"

He shakes his head minutely, flicking his tongue off his teeth, "And a little restraint wouldn't kill either of you," he says walking away.

"Oh my god..." I groan letting my head fall back, it cracks against the stone.

Mumbling irritably under his breath Eric situates himself again in the crook of my shoulder. "I _hate_ him."

I sigh heavily, "Please just lets not even go there today..."

After a moment in silence he stirs and a hand playfully makes its way up my side.

"You're so sexy," I murmur in his ear and he brings his eyes to mine, a slight mischief twinkling in them, "I'm gonna ravage every inch of _that_," I drawl and roughly grab his perfect backside.

He hums pleasurably, "I'd prefer if we had some privacy but I'll fuck you anyway if you don't stop teasing me."

"Mmm fuck me anyway," I purr gently tugging his belt.

"Aria-" he warns arching a pierced eyebrow at me. Huffing I return my hands to his waist.

"Good girl," he brushes the hair from my face, "you ready?"

"Not yet," I whine.

"Yes," he says, "we need to get a move on," he starts to get up and I wait for the right moment and lock my legs around his waist, flipping us over, "Ouf, Aria!"

"Well, if you hate it so much, I guess I shouldn't do this," I whisper and lean over to kiss him.

He smacks both hands on my backside, "I didn't say I _didn't_," he hisses slipping both his hands around my waist, both thumbs trace the taut skin of my stomach, "you make it very hard to say no to you."

Shaking my head, my dark hair spills around my face, "I didn't do anything," I wink and move slightly, he groans low in his throat.

"_God_ _dammit_ Aria," he lifts his head off the ground glancing briefly at the other side of the cave. Biting my lower lip I grind against him, causing another audible groan. "Stop that," he says clenching is teeth.

"Aria," my brothers voice slapping me like a bucket of ice water, "get _off_ of him!"

"Oh my god!" Heat again burns my face, "Just go away Tobias!"

"For _gods sake,_ have a little decency. What is wrong with you two," he grumbles pushing himself through the crevice.

"We were just wrestling," I call after him innocently, he snorts. Sorin trails after him shaking with mirth.

"I don't know how much more I can restrain myself," he says and I grind him once more, "_especially_ when you do that," he bites back a groan. "You are so much trouble," he says leaning on his elbows.

"I know," I say quietly and run my hands over each wave of muscle in his abdomen, eyeing each one with equal appreciation.

He smirks, "Here," he says and I'm scooted along with him as he pulls himself to the wall, leaning against it. He expels a large amount of air, rough hands run down my arms and shoulders, brushing lightly over my back.

"What is it?" I say as I continue the gentle massage over his sculpted body, he sets his jaw.

"Nothing," he looks away for an instant and returns with a frown.

"Eric?"

"I like this…"

His firm grasp returns to my waist.

"What us?" I say and squeeze his shoulders.

He nods, "Of course us, but _this_," he squeezes my waist tighter, "waking up with you, _being_ with you, I haven't done that with a girl in ages," he cocks his pierced eyebrow at the memory, a tiny smirk playing on his lips.

"Who is this person exactly?" I narrow my eyes.

He pulls me against him, "Is that jealousy I detect."

"I'll _kill_ her," I clink my teeth together growling back, crinkling my nose.

"She wolf," he puts his nose to mine, I giggle uncontrollably.

Someone behind me clears their throat and I bend backwards to see who it is, "Hi," I grin up at Tobias.

He grins back mockingly. "Ok enough play," he slides his hands under my arms and forcibly drags me away. Eric releases a string of colorful curses and gets to his feet. He tosses me toward the grotto, a finger in my face, "You go wash up," he turns on Eric next, "you, five minutes cool down."

Eric rolls his eyes, scoffing, "You don't order me stiff-"

"She's my sister and I'm not going to sit here while you defile her!"

"Oh my god, _Tobias_!"

"Go," he orders.

The only reason I obey him is because I'm not in the mood for a fight right now but I glare at him as I push my way through the crevice, smacking the mushrooms as I go by.

Sorin is kneeling down washing mushrooms, he looks at me with a pleasant smile. "Sleep well?"

"Perfect," I plaster a false smile on my face and splash my face with the water. It's not as cold as I expect but it still wakens my senses. Sorin hands me a shirt to wipe my face on. "Thanks," I mumble dabbing myself dry.

"Ready to head back out there?" he says slicing the top off a red-brown mushroom.

"I guess," I shrug staring into the water, "hey what were you going to say yesterday?"

"What?"

"You said I was working harder then everyone else?"

"Oh that, well I guess I should tell you-" he stops abruptly when my brother enters with Eric and I sigh.

"Are you sure these are safe to eat Sorin?" Tobias hands the large mushroom to him.

"Yes, their safe," he says taking it from him, "we just need to wash them."

"How do you know?" Eric asks kneeling down beside me, he kisses my cheek before splashing his face vigorously. I watch him slick back his hair, the beads of water that drip down his chest. He uses Sorin's shirt to dry himself, scratching the beginnings of the beard on his cheeks.

He sighs and says, "I grew up in Amity."

Both men freeze, gaping at him.

"That's why you're so kind," I smile.

His mouth turns down and he mumbles, "Thank you,"

"Aria…" Tobias pinches the bridge of his nose.

"What?"

"It's ok," Sorin pats my hand gently.

"No, it's not ok," I say, "what's the problem?"

"Go ahead tell her," he says standing up, "since your both so keen on keeping her away from me, might as well say it to my face," his back becomes a sword blade, like he's ready to take a bullet.

My brother speaks plainly, staring me in the face, "Sorin, was charged with rape a few years back, there was a trial." _Rape. _I lower my head and close my eyes.

"Those charges were dropped," he adds bitterly, "she lied but no one ever talks about that do they?" There is silence for long moments until he speaks again, "Her lie cost her; she's been factionless ever since."

"I'm sorry Sorin, its just that she's my sister," Tobias says and I open my eyes to look at him. A wave of heat circulates through my body.

"Your worried about poor, sweet Sorin?" I say and narrow my eyes at him, "Did you ever once worry about the maniac you left me with at home?" When I stand my legs feel numb.

His face goes ashen, "What are you saying?"

Laughing a little I say, "How do you think I got those bruises the day of the choosing?"

"No," he whispers with a blank expression.

Eric stands and moves to touch me.

"No," I say and flee to the farthest part of the cave. Sorin is the only one who dared follow me.

"Aria," he says and I slide down to the ground, "hey, hey its all right," he soothes but I hear the momentary break in his voice as he takes me in his burly arms.

"I'm ok," I say, yet tears sting my eyes more rapidly then I can wipe them away.

The thudding of his heartbeat pounds in my ear, he takes in air and releases it. "Your brother is just trying to protect you."

"I don't need protection," I say harshly.

"I know," he laughs quietly and I raise my face.

"Why are you the only one who knows that."

He shrugs, "I don't know but I think your brother feels guilty, maybe he's trying to make up for leaving you?"

"I guess so." I fiddle with a loose button on his jacket sleeve.

"And Eric is obviously all wound up in you. I have to admit he _is_ attentive, suppose he can't help it."

"Still think he's just trying to screw me?" I say raising my eyebrows at him.

_"Maybe"_

With an eye roll I say, "He thinks I'm made of glass or something though, it's insufferable."

"Yea, you just _look_ like you are," he says looking away.

"Sorin?"

"As I told your brother I would never hurt you…but I would die for you," he confesses and I meet his eyes.

"There is no need for that," I say and a wave of nausea comes over me, I put a hand on my stomach.

"You ok?" he arches an eyebrow at me.

"Yes," I say and fight the need to vomit.

"You know," he says, "if you'd of just went to the damn infirmary none of this would have ever happened."

I glare at him with the most stoic expression I can muster.

"Did Eric teach you that?" he chides, his face coming alive in a rueful grin.

"Oh shut up," I say and nudge him.

"You're a sweet girl you know that," he says and I've all about lost my patience for sarcasm right now.

"No, I'm not. Can't you ever be serious?"

"I am and yes you are. You're not like her at all," he looks over my face, "and you're so damn pretty."

"Did you love her?"

A smile flashes briefly across his face, he leans back against the wall, "I did."

"What happened?"

"Oh you know, she betrayed me with another, and I broke it off. That's when she made up the lie, she wanted to hurt me some more you see," he says acidly. "She didn't consider the Candor truth serum, and that did her in. Oh my name was cleared but no one cares, they still gossip behind my back and keep their distance. That's why I asked for this post, no one around, it's easier that way."

"Oh Sorin, I'm so sorry."

"That's why you're so special, you're not like them," he tilts his head to the other side of the cave, "I think I-"

"Don't say it, you don't even know me Sorin."

"I know and you're far to young for me and besides Eric's got his claws in you. If he found out how I feel he'd," he bites the corner of his lower lip and shrugs.

"He doesn't have claws…" I mumble playing with the end of my ponytail.

"I'm just worried you don't know what you've got yourself into," he raises his eyebrows at me and I sigh.

"You of all people should know, don't judge a book by its cover, I know what I'm doing," I say firmly and mirror the look he's giving me.

"All right, I suppose even he might be a little week at the knees around you," he says grinning, "but just watch yourself ok?"

"I'm fine but thank you."

"Aria, won't you let me tell you, just this once? Just in case we all die down here I want you to know," he says softly, brushing a hand on my arm gently.

"No, you can't, I'm not what you think I am!"

"Oh that? Hmm," he lowers his voice, "I've met others like you, as long as you keep it secret you'll be ok, understand?"

My eyes fly open and I sit up, "Others? Who are they, where, you have to tell me!" I grab his hands and squeeze them urgently.

"Quiet now," he says looking around, "if your boyfriend finds out he'd kill them and you."

"Eric? Why would he-I don't understand?"

"Divergents are being hunted, more then a few people have disappeared as of late. I'm certain he has something to do with it," he says his voice low.

"Divergents, yes," I wince and look away, unable to meet his eyes. _There are no others like me_. "He wouldn't turn me in, I know he wouldn't. How did you know?"

"A guess, your very quick you know that, made me think you were smart enough for Erudite. But your also kind, and brave. Its what made me-" he stops abruptly and l look back at his face, he lets go of my hands and twists them around in his lap.

"You don't love me, you just think you do."

"Aria-"

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I don't _mean_ too. Please don't love me?"

"You didn't do anything," he laughs.

"I wish I was ugly!" I say and throw my face in my hands.

"Don't say that and it's not because how you look, I just told you, look at me," he pulls my hands off. " I'll be all right. Don't you worry about me."

"But it's not fair, you deserve so much more then what's happened to you."

"Maybe someday," he smiles and the sculpted lines of his face are so handsome curved in that smile, gray eyes gleaming like pools of silver in the darkness.

"Why did you leave Amity?" I ask suddenly and we both stand at the same time.

"Oh lots of reasons, I'll tell you about it someday," he winks.

"Are you guys ready to eat?" Eric stands between the two walls a palm on either side.

"Too bad we couldn't make a fire, I can make a mean mushroom soup," Sorin says cheerfully.

"Yea I'll be right there I just have to-you know," I say and gesture to the cave.

"Right," Sorin says and takes his leave. Eric watches him leave and then comes over to me.

"I really have to-" and he kisses me with such passion I forget about the urgency all together. "What was that for?" I say completely out of breath.

"Nothing just making sure you remember whose girl you are."

I bite my lip, _did he hear any of that?_ "Yours, always yours," I say and trace my palm over his chest.

"That's right, good girl," he says and pats my backside.

"It was only an innocent conversation," I insist, "you're the one who's been naughty."

"Oh have I," he grins.

"What was her name?" I tap my finger to my chin.

He makes a face, "Never mind. Did you let him down easy babe?"

"Yes," I raise my eyebrows at him, "and be nice. He's been through a lot you know."

"I'm only nice to you."

"Yea I noticed," I say flatly. "Can I go now?" I start to pull away.

"I suppose," he sighs and strokes a loose strand of hair from my face.

"Eric?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how lovely you are," he says and something about the tone of his voice makes my whole body tense instantly.

"Eric, how much of that did you hear?" I say looking to the ground, my heart accelerates and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"He's in love with you, very shocking," he deadpans, "why is there something you don't want me to know?"

"No," I look up at him again, "of course not."

"How much exactly are you keeping from me?" he jerks away from me.

"Eric, no," I lie, I have to or I'll loose him,_ think dammit! _"Its just that he wanted to tell me he loved me and you-you don't or won't, I don't know." _I am an asshole._

He steps back and rests his hands on his hips then lets out a long sigh, "First, I don't care what the hell he was saying to you, that isn't fair Aria."

"I know," I mumble and run my hand over my face.

"Second, this isn't easy for me."

"I understand."

"And third," he closes the space between us and gathers me up in his arms. I want to cry. "I was waiting till we were out of here," he finishes and kisses me so passionately I do cry.

"I'm sorry," I whimper helplessly.

"I forgive you," he says and smiles against my cheek.

"I'm an idiot."

He brings his face back to mine and says, "A little, will you wait?"

"Forever," I say, "My l-" but he kisses me, "Mmm you didn't say I couldn't say it."

"You are not saying that to me in the toilet," he exclaims and we both crumble with laughter.

"Will you two keep it down, what is so funny?" Tobias appears on the other side of the cave, only causing us to laugh harder.

Eric rolls his eyes, "I swear you are the most stoic person I've ever met." He walks over to the wall and makes to relieve himself. Doing the same I duck behind a large boulder.

"Right because you're the epitome of cuddly puppies and rainbows," he says sarcastically coming into the cave.

"Only to certain people Four, I'm certainly not going to get all cuddly with you," he snorts.

"I'm_ heartbroken_."

"Will you two stop seriously," I chuckle.

Eric yawns and zips up his pants, "I told you, I'm only nice to you babe."

Tobias scoffs, "How reassuring to know things aren't going to change now that you're dating my sister."

Giggling uncontrollably I almost fall over.

"Dating? I wouldn't actually call this a date, would you?" Eric asks and I pop up.

"No, it's more like a life threatening, murder rampage bordering on a psychotic episode," I say and button up my pants.

Eric laughs. I mean out right laughs. _Fucking beautiful_.

"Whatever," Tobias says flatly, "I'm sick of this so lets get going," he starts to walk away.

"Ok, ok," I say straightening my clothes as I walk over to them. "If you could just try to-ouch!"

Eric groans, a palm smacking his forehead, "_Babe,_ you're such a klutz."

"Told you," Tobias mumbles, "what did you fall on this time?" he sighs.

"I didn't mean to," I whine and push myself up, brushing off my pants.

"Come on," Eric hauls me up and something clinks in the dirt under my feet.

"Ow!" I yelp and clutch my foot.

"What the hell is it now? And why didn't you put your boots on Aria, we've been peeing in here ya know," he scolds. I huff and clutch closer to Eric, his firm bicep flexes under my knee. Tobias feels around, after a few seconds he produces a long wooden handle with an iron curve at the top, one end is pointed and the other is flat but just as sharp.

"Another miners tool?"

"A pick axe," he says looking at it more closely. He gently touches the pointed edges, "Its still sharp."

"Good," Eric says, "we could use another weapon."

"I'm starting to think your clumsiness is good luck," Tobias says and a small smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.

"We'll check for more after we eat something, I'm ready to pass out," Eric says turning away.

"Yea, we'll just have Aria walk the whole cave and where ever she falls that's where we'll look," he grins. I scowl at him from my perch.

"There is hope for you yet Four," Eric chides with his usual smirk.

After we eat we do a through check of the cave and find nothing more then a couple of dirt clod plastic bottles. "Well, that was a waste of time, lets get going," my brother huffs and we all gather around the large boulder.

"All right how are we going to do this again?" Sorin says arching an eyebrow skeptically.

"We just-"

"Wait I have an idea," running back to the grotto I take the two bottles and soak them in the water, scrubbing the dirt off.

"Aria, didn't we already decide those are too dirty to carry water in?" Tobias says with veiled annoyance.

I frown and make a face at him, "Just wait." When I finish cleaning the bottle off I stand and shake it before going to the wall. He and Eric exchange a glance as I start to reach towards the ceiling, failing miserably.

"What are you doing?" Eric says in a monotone voice.

"I'm trying to get the slugs," I grunt, stretching my arm as far as it can go. Eric struts up to the wall, reaches over my head with ease and produces a slug. Frowning at him I snatch it, popping it into the bottle.

"Nice," Sorin says smiling.

"I guess a little more light couldn't hurt," Tobias says and grabs the other bottle to clean it.

"Need a little help?" Eric smirks down at me. I sit just below his chin.

"No," I insist and try to reach again, failing with another miserable grunt.

"Ya know I'm standing right here," he says, the ends of his mouth quirking upward uncontrollably.

"I can do it," I stomp my foot and jump at the wall, grabbing onto a hand hold, I jam my foot into a small crevice, but now I have no where else to go. I slide down to the ground, defeated.

He gives a soft chuckle, "You are incredibly stubborn," and suddenly I am lifted from the ground and cradled in his arms.

"This is not helping."

"No?" he grins, Sorin laughs at the banter, picking the slugs from the wall and dropping them to the ground.

_"No."_

"All right," he says I am lifted even higher and placed on his shoulder.

"Eric what the hell," I curse and clutch his other shoulder so I don't topple us both over.

"On second thought, remind when I look for your replacement to find one that's lap sized…" he muses and my cheeks get hot.

"I'm so sorry my darling for my _over sufficiency's_," I snap and my brother, still at the water gives a short burst of laughter.

Eric sighs setting me down, "I guess I'll just have to deal with it." All four of us crack up to the point of lunacy.

"You're making a fool of yourself," I say tearing up.

"Like I care," he says grabbing me from behind and I lean against his chest. Tobias walks over with the clean bottle and hands it to Sorin, who starts filling it immediately.

"It's only because we'll probably die down here, you won't even look at me in Dauntless, you'll just ignore me or yell at me," I say despairingly.

"Mmm never," he says with a chuckle, kissing along my jaw.

Tobias snatches the bottle from my hand, "Hey," I whine reaching for it.

"While I so hate to interrupt this little interlude you have going on we need to get out of here," he says and starts stuffing the rest of the slugs into the bottle.

"I don't want to leave," I pout stroking Eric's arm as he moves his hand over my neck.

"I know its so _very_ romantic but-" we crack up again. He sighs, "Forget it, this is getting too weird for me."

I squeak with indignation. "What, what's weird?"

He turns, "You, him_, this," _he gestures wildly at us.

I stare at him blankly.

"This lovey dovey _crap_ and pawing at each other constantly is making me feel violently ill."

"What crap!"

"Excuse me for appreciating my girlfriend," Eric scoffs.

"Well," he says folding his arms across his chest, "she's my sister and I'd appreciate a little respect Eric."

"It's a two way street _Four_ but fine, I'll comply for Aria's sake."

The sudden submission makes all our eyebrows shoot up.

"You-_what_?" Tobias stutters his jaw going slack.

"I'd also like to remind you that we are in a life threatening situation here and_ I'd_ appreciate a little understanding. If I die tomorrow I'd like to die knowing she knew how I felt about her."

"Oh god," he moans putting a hand over his face.

"It's not exactly the ideal setting here but we're making the best of it, right Aria?"

"That's right baby," I say and he kisses my cheek sweetly, playing it up.

"This is like a bad nightmare I just can't wake up from," he mutters turning back to the wall.

"Stop torturing your brother Aria," Sorin's voice is stern but his face cracks with amusement, barley containing his laughter.

"But Sorin," I stick out my lower lip. He jiggles with the suppressed laughter, his face turns red.

With a sigh of defeat Tobias turns to leave, "Just get it all out of your systems now then so you don't get us killed please." Once he passes through the crevice we hear him mutter to himself, "I can't believe I'm friggin trapped down here with a giant kid and couple of love sick idiots."

The three of us laugh uncontrollably for the next few minutes. Given the situation I suppose a little laughter is the only thing to do. A Dauntless trait, laughing in the face of danger. My brother is much too serious for Dauntless.

Sorin takes his leave as soon as the laughter dies down, "Back to reality," I sigh and close my eyes to Eric's touch. His hand traces along my neck, a thumb on my chin, his lips against my skin make me want to melt into him so badly, so I twist my body and press myself against him.

When we first met I never thought I'd be able to run my hands over his face, his body like I do now. No one could ever describe his face as elegant but who ever made him crafted his features to perfection, the high cheekbones, the lines of his brow and that hard jaw. Then there's that beautifully perfect nose, the slight bump at the top and the way it dips down and up again at the tip. I finish with his lips, tracing my thumb along them.

"They don't understand us," he says locking his blue eyes with my green.

"I don't think they'll be the last."

"Your probably right," he says and my body aches for him, for his hands and his lips, it almost hurts.

"I love you Eric."

Quickly before he has the chance to say anything back I press my lips to his. The deepness of this kiss, it opens up before me like a flower blooming in springtime, like everything has always been waiting for this. When he pulls away I whimper a little.

"Aria," he starts and every muscle in my body strains and I hold my breath. Both his hands move to my face, my eyes begin to water, "I-"

"Come over here _now_," my brother's whisper echoes sharply through the crevice in the wall. "And be quiet, something's pushing on the boulder," he says and he disappears. I let my head fall on his chest and briefly mourn the loss.

"Come on," he says thickly taking my hand and I let him lead me to the other side.

I stare not at the boulder that moves slightly every few seconds but at the dirt beneath my feet, Eric squeezes my hand but it's too small a comfort.

"What do we do?" Sorin mouths to my brother, who looks at Eric.

With a twitch of his finger and a glare we retreat to the corner he whispers, "If we push on it they're going to know we're in here and fight harder to get in."

"Yea but we can't let them in," Tobias snaps.

"Or we could just push it out of the way and kill it quickly, it doesn't seem like its strong," I twist the tip of my toe into the dirt, it makes a small indent.

"That's not a bad idea," he says and my head jerks up, "Eric?"

"Why not," he lifts his shoulders a little.

"All right, the three of us push it out of the way, Aria it's your plan," he says and hands me the pick axe.

My mouth falls open, "You're going to let me do something dangerous?"

"Yea," he says his eyebrows crushing together between his eyes for a brief second, then he smiles. Barley containing my glee I take the axe, _he trusts me_! With a slight hop I throw my arms around him as we walk back to the entrance. He smiles again, his teeth practically glow in the blue light and I kiss his cheek.

Once back at the boulder Tobias and Sorin position themselves on one side. Eric stands nearby ready to jump on whatever it is just in case. Lifting the axe over my head I wait for him to give the signal. Raising one finger, then two and then a third, he slices his arm through the air and they push the boulder.

All I see are black clothes and hair; the axe plants itself in the dirt.

"Oh my god," I whisper gaping in shock at the black clothed Dauntless woman laying petrified beside my axe.

"Please help me."

Eric grabs her under the arms, yanking her through the hole. "Are you alone?"

Tobias kneels and peeks through the hole.

"No there's one more but he's down the tunnel unconscious. I hid him under the pile of bodies," she says quickly. My brother and Sorin take off without a thought. Finally regaining my composure I run quickly to the small grotto, breaking off a mushroom top and dip it in the water and run back.

"What's your name?" Eric asks as he starts undoing the buckles on her jacket. I don't fail to notice the shift in his voice. Its thick, cold, he is her leader after all. Kneeling down beside them I notice her shoulder is soaked through with blood, all the way down to her hand.

"Roslin, _Lin_," she corrects. "Eric, we lost everyone, they ate them!" she starts shrieking and he slaps his hand on her mouth to silence her.

"Shut up," he hisses through clenched teeth, "or you'll bring the whole mountain down on us." She nods, her eyes wide with terror.

"Here, drink," I say and hold the mushroom top up to her lips. Sipping the water eagerly she starts to choke, "Easy."

"Thank you," she says taking a deep breath. Tobias slides through the hole, and turns around to pull the other Dauntless through. He drags the young man beside me. Sorin shoves the boulder back in its place.

"Now calmly," Eric says, "how many were there?"

"A dozen, two teams, we went in different directions after we found the cave in," she says and Eric rips a piece of her shirt to bandage the wound. "We followed your trail and we lost two people on the way, then we found the markings in that big maze back there, that's where we got attacked."

"You shouldn't even be here," he says almost acidly. "They should of had the damn funerals and been done with it," he secures the bandage around her shoulder with a jerk and she yelps.

I watch my brother as he bandages the other mans wounds, his stoic expression and the urgency in his hands, it makes me feel cold. "What's his name?" I ask Lin and she pushes herself up to her elbows, gold lit brown hair spilling down her neck.

"Kyle," she says, "it was his first time doing anything like this."

Turning my gaze back to her, "Mine too."

"H-how is he?"

"He'll be just fine, you should rest now," Tobias orders. With a slight nod she lays back down, her eyes already heavy as they start to flutter, she turns her face to look at me.

"What is it?" I say and lean in closer to her.

"Your Aria?"

"Yes."

"Your like, famous…" she says softly and her head bobs as she falls unconscious. I sigh and sink back on my heels.

"Famous huh?" Sorin smiles standing beside me.

"She's just delusional," I say and wipe away some of the dirt and blood from her face.

He snorts, "I can't wait to hear that story when she wakes up."

"Now what do we do?" I say looking at Eric, his lip twitches.

"We have to wait till they're strong enough to continue,_ dammit_," he flings one of the scraps of cloth to the ground.

"I'm sick of waiting around," I say taking a small flashlight off her jacket and turning it off. "We could go look ahead?" I glance back at Eric, chewing on the inside of my cheek, I'm getting hungry.

He narrows his eyes at me and Tobias comes over wiping the blood from his hands. "Not to far or we could get lost but I think that may be a good idea, get our bearings and then we have a straight path to where we need to go."

Eric sucks in a breath and the corners of his lips go inward, "All right, Sorin you stay here with them and guard the cave." Sorin nods in response and sinks down on top of the boulder. Gently I unzip another pocket on Lin's jacket and produce what looks like fluorescent chalk. "Get rid of anything extra, we travel light and quick," he orders and we start stripping away anything we don't need.

"Here," I say and hand the piece of florescent green chalk to my brother he tucks it away in his pocket.

Eric shrugs off his jacket and I start to do the same, "What are you thinking," he cocks his head to the side, "you got next to nothin on." I take it off anyway, glaring defiantly the whole time. "Fine don't complain to me when you're cold," he sneers. I wrap my arms around myself and huff, he's probably right, _dammit_ and I pull my jacket back on.

We search them for more usable supplies and take the flashlight, the chalk and their knives, so we each have one. I sling the pick axe over my shoulder and stand waiting. "Good luck and be careful," Sorin says to the three of us before pushing the boulder away.

Taking in a deep breath I stand in front of the hole. It's the first time we've left the cave since finding it and I realize I'm a little afraid. Well not quite afraid but apprehensive. I kneel and slide the axe through. It hits the opposite wall with a shing. Nothing stirs at the noise so I crawl though. It seems like forever till I reach the other side, being jammed in that small space makes me want to scream all of a sudden. Once on the other side I quickly grab the axe and stand ready, checking down each of the tunnels. "All clear," I whisper leaning down and they crawl though.

Stretching my arms to the ceiling I release all tension in my muscles, I hadn't realized how much smaller it was in there now that I'm back out in the open.

Eric is through first and he lays a hand on my back gently as I come down from the stretch, "Ok," he says, "only one way."

"Yup," I say putting my arm around him, swinging the axe around in my other hand while I tilt my head to rest against his shoulder.

"Aww, how cute," Tobias says in a sarcastic kind of voice as he brushes his clothes off, "Aria axe killer and the her psychotic boyfriend."

I frown at him over my shoulder, "Ha-ha you're such a comedian."

Eric rolls his eyes and we start down the tunnel.

My brother marks the wall as we make our first turn, there are more stalagmites in this tunnel then any we've been in before as well as crumbling rock and damp air. I clutch my arms around myself as we walk and catch Eric's smug grin out of the corner of my eye, "Oh shut up," I grumble and he throws an arm around me pulling me near him. Just being close to him is like being near the sun, the heat he gives off is so soothing I could imagine falling asleep next to him every night in complete bliss. And I'm getting a little carried away...maybe? But I slide my arm around his waist anyway, soaking in even more heat.

"Why the fuck are you always so cold?" he says and I shrug a shoulder at him twisting my mouth to the side, "I prefer a warm body in my bed not a cold one," he arches an eyebrow at me.

"That's funny coming from you"

He scoffs, "Heartless, _bitch_."

"That's why you like me so much," I smirk.

"I thought it was because of your-" I slam my fist into his ribs and he balks, "among other things," he winks.

"Guess you'll have to do a better job of keeping me warm then."

"I think I can manage that," he tightens his hold on me, "I wouldn't want my girlfriend shivering to death," he says kissing the top of my head._ I love when he calls me that._

We make a few more turns, another left, then a sharp right. Tobias stops and marks the next symbol in the florescent chalk and I catch my breath, "Do you hear that?" I say and take a step out of Eric's arms.

"What?" Tobias says and I hush them.

"Listen."

There is silence for a few seconds, "I don't hear anything," he whispers.

"Water, the river, this way!" I say and grab Eric's hand. Quickly Tobias scribbles out the symbol and writes another on the corresponding wall. I lead them down a windy path that curves up and around in a strange way none of the other tunnels have but instead of walking into another tunnel it's a cavern so large the other side is impossible to see. The sound of the rushing water is like music to our ears and I squeal with excitement. They both throw their arms around me and I smile, a swell of relief mixed with joyous hope fills every facet of me and I cry into their arms silently. "We did it," I whisper.

A large thumb wipes a tear from my face, "No you did it," Eric whispers in my ear.

"No," I say shaking my head, "_we_ did." Tobias releases me and steps back and we look over the river from the little plateau we stand on. The width is almost ten times the size it is at the Dauntless compound and much fiercer. There's a small bit of shore to walk on, its gray and rocky but we can manage. It stretches farther then the eye can see. I take another step towards the edge of the plateau, water sprays my ankles and I gaze back upriver. The shoreline is the same, there's nothing marking any kind of unnatural structures so we must be to far out from Dauntless, or even the city? How will we know where we are when we get out of here? In fact there are no rivers in the city or near it as far as I know, perhaps near Amity? I'll have to ask Sorin when we get back, he would know. I gaze out into the distance towards freedom and I smile blissfully outstretching my arms wide, the wind from the river makes my hair and clothes flap about and I shiver with delight. Eric is grinning and I stop to look at him, biting my lip. He starts to come towards me and I _know_, this is it.

Suddenly something slimy and cold clasps around my ankle and I look down. My brother calls for me but I can't move. Rapidly I am pulled down, my face hits the rock and I grunt.

I'm being and dragged. The pick axe falls out of my reach and I claw at the stone and try to grab something, anything but its too late.

It's so quick that I don't even see them after I go over the edge and the water shocks me with forceful whip. I scream at the impact, its nearly silent under the rapids. I look up and try to swim but whatever it is pulls me even deeper. My eyes burn in the cloudy water and all I see above me is darkness. Stretching down I dig my nails into the slippery fin like fingers around my ankle. It releases me.

The water feels heavy, very heavy and I feel weaker then I already am.

I try to swim towards the surface, where is the surface? My head spins. I trash desperately. More slimy fingers slide up my stomach and I flinch away but it pulls itself up against me, I can't get away, its too fast. My chest hurts, pressure, so much pressure. Cold _so_ cold.

It's in front of me now and I glare at it, _hungrily_. There isn't an ounce of heat in its body, if I didn't have my eyes open it'd be invisible in the frigid water. Its body is similar to the grays but it has one major difference, it has gills and fins. This breed is adapted to water. Quickly I pull it to me and sink in my fangs, ripping an artery right out of its neck. The blood is cold, _of course it is_, and I choke, unbearable...wretched creature...useless. The water around me clouds further and I feel very still.

The last thing I remember is hearing a splash and looking up. Then it all goes dark and I feel so cold…

* * *

**Thank you so much for all your faves &amp; follows &amp; reviews! **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Please, please, please hit favorite &amp; follow if you love Aria! :) :) ©**


	9. Chapter Nine:Forbearance

*****Divergent and its characters are property of Veronica Roth-Non divergent characters such as Aria and the story parts belonging to me are MY property*** **

**Hi guys so so sorry for those of you who've read this story this is not an update! Its just a chapter separation! I was advised to cut down some of the longer chapters and it adds more suspense lol! Sorry But thank you! :) ©**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Forbearance**

"Aria!"

_Eric?_

"Come on baby."

_Why do I feel so, strange?_

"Aria…" _his voice seems so distant. _

"I need you to fight Aria," _Tobias? _"I know you can do this," _he sounds like he's crying. What do I have to do? Tell me, just please don't cry Tobias!_

"Come on breathe baby just breathe," _It…hurts!? Stop that!_

"Eric…"

"No, no!"

"It's too late…"

_Too late for what?_

"No!"

_Eric! What on earth could make him cry like that? Please-_

"I love you, I love you Aria don't you _dare_ die!"

_What!?_

Suddenly something hits my chest and everything hurts, I can't stop coughing. "Babe? _Fuck._"

"Thank god," my brother is sobbing. I open my eyes to tell him it's all right but it's all blurry and bright so I close them again.

"What the hell?" Eric shutters away from me and a sharp high, pitched noise fills my ears and I can't hear what they're saying anymore. Then he shakes me, it feels like and earthquake, "Come on baby wake up."

"I'm awake," I manage and he moves me suddenly, _ugh please don't do that! _

"You scared the hell out of me," he says breathing heavily. He's all cold and smooth, and I'm being crushed against him, is he-naked? I open my eyes all the way.

"What, what's going on?" I say breathless, "Are you naked, why are you naked?" He laughs and my brother with him, they sound relieved. _Wait, what did he say- _"You, you love me?" He pulls away just enough to look into my face and I start to cry. "You love me," I say it again and his face crumbles. There is a deep well of raw emotion beneath his cold hard exterior; it shatters into a thousand pieces.

A soft nod and I touch his face, "I love you Aria," he says and his voice breaks.

"Eric I love you so much!" I say with a breath of cold air, his lips crash against mine so passionately I cry out, the salty wetness of our tears and the cold of the river between our lips._ He loves me. _And our crying turns to soft laughter, relieving every single ounce of sadness and fear because we love each other. He places his forehead against mine and I breathe deeply. _He loves me._

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Aria, like a god dammed comet hit me right here," he puts my hand on his chest, right over his heart, "And now its right here in my hands." I start to cry again. I open my palm wide and spread it over his heart and I can feel it beating in my hand.

"Beautiful, you're so beautiful Eric," I say, "you're my destiny too," and I kiss him for long moments, until I feel a hand on my shoulder. It feels like the sun and I realize how cold I am just by his touch. "Tobias," I croak out and reach for him.

"Hey," his voice is small, quiet, "I thought I lost you."

"No, never," I say and nuzzle closer to him.

"You're turning blue," he says clutching me tighter. "Look at me," he sniffles and I do, his face is soft and strained at the same time. A single wrinkle mars his forehead as he looks over me and his eyebrows curve inward, he reminds me of the boy he used to be, scared but _soulful._ I reach up and touch his cheek, "I'm sorry Aria, I'm so sorry."

"Why?" I say almost offended, what could he have possibly done, he's just an innocent boy.

"I'm sorry for doubting you," he says shaking his head a little, "for everything."

"It's ok," I insist.

"I should have believed you, about Eric, about everything. I don't know what I would of done if I lost you," tears touch the corners of his eyes.

"Tobias please stop it's ok, I'm ok," I clutch him tighter, "I love you it's ok."

"I love you more then anything, please forgive me?"

"Fine I forgive you," I blurt out and he sniffles, "can we all just be together now?"

"Yes, we'll be together now. Always," he smiles softly then turns to Eric and he holds out his hand; its a dauntless gesture. Eric stares at it for several seconds before taking it, "Thank you Eric, for saving her life, for taking care of her, I'm more grateful then you'll ever know."

Eric inclines his head his eyes seeking mine. "Well she is my initiate after all," he smirks.

"Right," Tobias chuckles, "come on we need to get you warm or you'll freeze to death."

"Yea," I say blankly as Eric stands and starts dressing quickly.

I find my self staring stupidly at the ripples of muscle, how every movement makes them flex and the wet hair matted to his chest. My pulse spikes instantly when my eyes drift over the bulge in his briefs, I pull my lip between my teeth_. _

He catches me and starts laughing.

"We should…" I start but I'm short of breath, and I gesture wildly off to the left somewhere, trying to indicate that we should leave quickly.

Grinning like a wild cat he buttons up his pants, "Oh yea, right now?"

"_Nice_," Tobias says glaring at Eric as he slips his boots on. This has to be the best show I've ever seen and I tell him so.

"You must be delirious or something, wipe that grin off your face," he says chuckling.

"All right that's enough of that, lets get going," Tobias says and he starts to lift me up.

"No, no," I say and reach for Eric.

With a triumphant smirk he bends over and scoops me up. I bury my face in his shoulder kissing his wet skin. "My hero," I say completely enraptured.

Tobias rolls his eyes, "Come on let's get out of here-and quickly," he adds going into the tunnel.

When we make it back to the cave, Sorin greets us with a smile, "Your soaked what happened," he says helping me through, "and you're freezing," he takes my hands in his and rubs them quickly then breathes between on them as my teeth chatter.

"She almost drowned," Tobias reports.

"Eric saved me," I say sill delirious.

His face looses all composure for an instant as he stifles an uproar of laughter. "Let me guess you tripped and fell in?"

"No," I say haughtily, "I got snatched."

"Snatched huh," he raises an eyebrow, "ah the hero returns," he grins as Eric crawls through he lets go of my hands to roll the boulder back in place.

"So that's her huh?" A voice says from in the corner and I follow it. Kyle straightens himself and rests his bandaged head against the rocks. He doesn't look much older then I am but just then something flashes across his eyes, something older, wilder. A familiar sensation whispers icily in my ear, when men like that leer it means something bad lies beneath.

_I'm just being paranoid. Stop being dramatic Aria, there's nothing to worry about._

Tobias snaps my jacket, shocking me out of my paranoid delusions. "You should be resting," he says scolding the pair. Sometimes he reminds me a storm, the way its quiet at first, a low rumble builds in the distance and you know what's coming. He's not sure he can trust them yet. I don't blame him.

"Yea," she says looking away, "I just woke up and Sorin was alone so I was keeping him company. Kyle was thirsty."

The ends of my mouth tug a little and I glance at Sorin, he smiles softly.

"They're doing just fine," he says his burly frame moving around my smaller one. "But you two need to strip down out of those clothes before you go hypothermic, get in the water its warm enough."

"We have these," Roslin says and jumps from her seat. She rummages through her backpack and pulls out a small tin, "Its like a mini heater, we can even cook with them," she says and hands it to Sorin. "We have blankets too," she adds.

"Thank you Lin," Sorin says, "now go both of you now," and he flings a hand toward the grotto. We obey and squeeze through; _I can't wait to get warm_.

Once we're inside I realize it's the first time I'll be completely naked in front of Eric, a sudden wave of anxiety floods me and I start to panic. "Wait but Sorin-"

"No buts," he orders, "I got plenty of extra layers I'll hand you a shirt in a minute."

With a huff I sink onto a rock and take off my boots, dumping out the water inside. A nasty piece of river weed sticks to the inside and I crinkle my nose while trying to shake it free. Giving up I toss the whole boot with a frown.

Eric is already down to his tight boxers. He wrings out his pants, socks, and lays them over a rock. "Come on," he says coming over to me and I look up at him, biting my lower lip. "It's ok," he leans over and kisses me; his lips are incredibly soft and smooth as they glide over my own. Warm fingers peel away my tank top and he pulls back just enough to rip it over my head. "I love you," he whispers, between heated breaths and my arms circle his waist, he shutters and pulls away, "God you're fucking colder then the god dammed water was, what the fuck Aria?" The two bulges in between his squinting eyes are a warning, the closer we get; the more he notices I'm different.

"I'm sorry," I splutter jumping to my feet.

"Your skin is cold as ice, all the time-"

"I almost drowned!"

"_All_ the time. You're going to the hospital when we get back," he points a finger at me and I pull my arms up covering my breasts, my bottom lip quivers a little, "don't pout," he says sternly and he takes a step back towards me, roughly grabbing the button on my pants. I look away, "How is that bruise by the way?" he says tracing his hand over my hip as he slides my pants down.

I step on the ends and kick them away, "Better," I mumble. His fingers glide along the edge of my tiny black shorts and he glances down at my hip, after a moment he brings his eyes back up.

"It's gone," he says softly and with a hint of frustration or disappointment, I'm not sure which. "Does you being cold have anything to do with your miraculous healing powers?" he whispers fingering the unblemished skin.

"Do I look like a doctor?" I flinch at the tone in my voice, I didn't mean to sound so sarcastic.

"Hey," he grabs my chin and forces me to look at him, "I'm in no mood to deal with your attitude right now," he pauses, his bruising touch softening, "I almost lost you."

"I'm sorry," a sob bobs up into my throat and I fight to swallow it again, "This is who I am…"

"Here ya go," Sorin says, his arms come through the crevice and he sets down some blankets and clothes. Eric let's my underwear snap back into place before he goes to pick it up.

This secret will drive a wedge between us, it will be the ruin of us I can see it now.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Feeling his presence behind me I stir. A sudden rush of anxiety makes me want to flee; then he removes his last layer of clothing and all breath leaves my body. All will to flee or fight.

"No." My voice is the tiniest thing, the smallest, frightened creature you ever heard.

Strong, steady hands slide around me grasping the clasp between my breasts. With a flick he unsnaps it and pulls it gently from my shoulders. He doesn't bother wringing it out he just lets it fall. Hot breath hits my neck and he pulls me against him, fitting me to his body like we're only one form not two.

"I love you," he says burying his face in my shoulder, "god you're _so_ beautiful."

The strain in his voice, the desire in his touch, willing me to succumb to him without a single fear or ounce of sadness.

"Eric."

Hands that are warm and steady run down my stomach, with the powerful yet effortless touch I've come to know so well. One of them disappears beneath my underwear. A slow ache starts to grow inside me, familiar yet foreign at the same time. _Extraordinary_. A moan that is my name echo's from wall to wall but it's only a whisper in my ear and my heart accelerates, my breath escaping me faster and faster every second. The immediate stiffness of his erection presses into my backside and he drives his fingers into me harder, his breathing becomes ragged and his chest beats against my back with every breath.

Spinning me to face him he traps me in a passionate kiss; I don't even think about his nakedness or mine as my underwear falls unnoticed to the ground.

I am nothing but cold skin quivering against his body but _he's on fire_, every inch of him burning wet desire and he lifts me off the ground never taking his mouth form mine. Slowly my toes immerse themselves in warm inviting clear water, all the way up past my knees and he lays me back against the smooth rocks. The soft beat of water slides down my body like a silken scarf; he starts to pant against my mouth. His hands run through my hair, holding my face with a kind of desperation that makes me want to cry. He doesn't touch me right away, he takes his time and I love him for that.

This place is like a living thing, rock and stone capturing us in a cocoon of misty delight and all the world falls away, all the worry and all the pain and it's just us. His body is so alive against mine, hard and awake and I can't stop myself from touching. The firmness of his backside, round smooth shoulders, iron clad chest. Spreading my palms wide and rubbing them along the light layer of bronze lit hair as the water spills down on us.

One of his hands releases my face, elegantly tracing my jaw, drifting down my neck finally resting on my breast with a firm squeeze, I gasp, this touch, this one touch, sends an electric shock circulating through my body and I flinch. Taking his lips away from mine I make a sound, desperate for them to come back but instead they linger on my skin as he kisses along my neck until his lips close around my other breast and I want, no _need_ to cry out. I think I say his name, a breathy cry and he returns his lips to mine, kissing me with a fierceness unmatched by any foe. I never dreamt hands could touch anyone like this, with such soft, knowing paths.

After a short time he stops and he puts his forehead to mine, "Are you sure?" he says his chest rising and sinking beneath my palms.

Nodding I cup his face in my hands, "Yes, Eric I love you," I plea kissing him deeply, my lips parting for him invitingly. He lifts my leg up to circle his waist as finger tips caress me gently at first, then faster; I moan silently.

"Fuck yes-_Aria_," he grounds out just before he licks his lips. My mouth waters at the sight so I decide to do something bold and touch him back; his face crumbles in ecstasy as he falls against me, _beautiful_. Stroking him with a gentle touch he stifles a moan in my shoulder. The softness of his flesh mingled with the hardness beneath is joyous in its very existence. His teeth, dig into the soft flesh in my neck and I wake up instantly from my delirium, "I can tease you to," he breathes and I stroke him harder. His flesh quivering in my hand that way is remarkable. Within an instant he pushes my hand away and he presses himself into me, he tries to take my mouth but his lips fall away from mine in a long, silent groan.

Tears sting my eyes instantly so I close them, burying my face in his neck. My fingers dig into his shoulders. It's a sharp pain, it hurts tremendously but he's enjoying it so much I don't want to be a baby so I bare it. It takes a few seconds more but the pain suddenly stops and his arm snakes around and up my back, he cradles my neck. "Did I hurt you? Babe?"

Shaking my head I look up at him, "No I'm ok," I mumble and he frowns a little.

"I wasn't sure if you were still…" he takes in a breath, panting a little, "we should have talked about this first," he starts to pull away.

"No!" I pull him back to me, "I want you. Eric please?"

His frown deepens, "I want you too, more then I've ever wanted anything but-"

Wrapping my other leg around his waist I push him further inside me, he groans again.

"Ok," he says when he reclaims himself, "nice and slow ok? "

"Yea," I nod biting on my lip, his eyes follow.

"It's so fucking hot when you do that."

A laugh bursts almost silently out of my mouth and he smiles.

Gently he pulls back and I cringe a little, he stops and kisses me concentrating on my lower lip. We continue like this several times moving in and out slowly and gradually I start to relax. "_Fuck_," he breathes in my ear, when his motions begin to increase in speed. The way he slides inside me making his body one with mine, it's so, so _right. _

With one swift movement it comes, a blissful moan escapes my lips and its time. He smiles against my neck, "You ok?"

Opening my eyes all I see is the hazy shape of his form, "Yea, yea, I'm ready," I say quivering a little, his eyes meet mine.

Murmuring something obscure he kisses me again. Passion engulfs us with this kiss, like a roaring flame, my blood is on fire, the ache inside twisting and writhing. My voice leaves my body, no sound, only the delicious pounding of him inside me. I throw my head back; my skull cracks against the rock. A breathy laugh echoes against my skin while a strong hand drags down my chest, nearly covering the whole of my breast, it's the lightest touches that make me go wild, a quick discovery, but a joyous one.

Relishing the way it torments me he drags his hand up and down, teasingly. I whine pathetically and he gives in with a rough squeeze and equally rough thrust. "Mmm," he groans and both hands travel down my body. Holding my hips steady he begins thrusting faster and harder. I brace my hands against him, digging my fingers into his chest hair. I bite down on my lip to keep from crying out, drawing blood. With a hungry growl he kisses me, the blood mingling between our lips like some kind of carnal rite. A singularly bold thrust and I moan into his mouth. The water spills between our joined bodies, he rides into me with a steady yet savage thirst.

Everything melts away, like the wax of a candle, melting, morphing becoming something else. All pain, all memories, everything I've ever been is exceeded by the ripples of pleasure shooting through me as I whimper beneath him. His stiffness inside me, driving into me, piercing me over and over, its almost too much as the ache inside me escalates. I claw at the skin shielding his back, "_Fuck_," he says again and buries his face in my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me, "_Fuck, Aria_," his voice is urgent now, like I've never heard it before, desperate, strained, needy. The pressure inside me grows and changes again, like a wild thing I meet his thrusts with my own, he shutters, throwing his head back briefly in a silent moan.

I need to reach this place; I can see it, feel it.

I want it.

"Eric," I plead._ Lead me into this infinite light my love…this celestial euphoria._

With one powerful movement he takes me there, releasing his devotion, he erupts in divine agony.

_Out of my body my body throbbing with exquisite pleasure._

The tide phases in and out as he rides the waves of our love. I tremble beneath him, clutching him ever closer. The small little noises he makes are barley audible as he pushes in and out of me a few last times. "Oh babe," he groans finally collapsing on top of me. The water runs over his hair and down his neck, I rub my hands over him lovingly. "I love you so much," he mumbles somewhere near my ear.

"I love you too."

We lay there, entangled in each other for some time; this is all I have wanted since we met. To know him. With what seems to be great effort he lifts his face to mine and a solid hand presses to my cheek, "You ok?"

I nod beneath his palm, "Yea."

He kisses me with his eyes open, "Yea, you look kinda pale?"

"Just a little tired."

Letting out a long sigh he says, "You did almost drown."

"Eric?" He grunts in response, "Can we do this _all_ the time?"

"Oh I can guarantee you we will," he growls playfully and nips at my neck, "I'll take care of you, don't you worry," his breathy voice gets buried in my neck as he kisses and nibbles.

"Good," I smile and he brings his face back to mine.

Clearing his throat his eyes dart down for an instant, "Your cold again," he says gruffly and he rubs me up and down. "Come on let's get you warm," he says and pulls me down into the water.

It's not like its deep enough to actually cover us, "The water is warmer then you are," he says frowning and both arms go around me, he lays us down against the rocks. I curl against him, playing absently with the hair matted to his chest. It travels over the hard muscles forming his chest then moving to the vein protruding in his arm. He smirks at me, bringing my hand to rest on his side. A bit of raised flesh grazes my fingertips and I tilt my head to look at him.

"War wound?"

"You could say that," he takes my hand in his and he moves it to his lips. He kisses my fingertips, the inside of my palm. "You know your brother broke my nose once."

"He did?"

"See this little bump," he touches my fingers to his nose and drops his hand. I nod. "Never used to be there."

"It's hardly noticeable. Besides," I lean up and kiss him, our lips make a small sound when we pull apart, like peeling something sticky off glass, "I think its kind of sexy."

"You Eaton's will be the death of me," he arches his pierced eyebrow at me, eyeing my lips as I sit back. "I got in a fight with some guys when I was fourteen, fifteen? We were in one of the abandoned buildings near the factionless sector and one of them pushed me and I fell onto some metal piping, almost went clean through me."

Instinctively I move my hand back to the scar, "That's horrible."

"I walked all the way back to erudite hospital and passed out right on the steps. The doctor said it was a miracle I made it back alive."

"Because you're so strong, my Eric," I say and kiss him again. His arm snakes round my waist, his massive bicep flexing against the small of my back and he pulls me up closer, kissing me harder. When we pull apart to breathe his other hand skims gradually up my side, kneading my breast. He stops to caress my hardened nipple, tracing it with his thumb. A tiny, barley audible moan resonates in my chest and forces my mouth open in the slightest way.

"Aria," he gravels out and I'm lifted to straddle his lap.

My lips find his in a searing kiss, his rigid shaft presses against me and I hum with delight as my fingers find it again beneath the water. Groaning out his approval against my neck he works his way down. Goose bumps explode all over my skin and my breath escapes in delighted anticipation. His lips close over my nipple, sucking deeply. My head falls back in a voiceless cry.

When he stops I stroke him vigorously, "Oooh damn," he says falling back. I watch as his face morphs over and over, biting my lower lip, his arm suddenly pushes me back to him, "fuck me baby," he mumbles as he takes my mouth. The urgent yearning taking over us again, I pull his lower lip between my teeth and suck it before sitting back. In a brutish grip he clamps his hands over my hips and lifts me up. My body trembles slightly as he sits me down over his quivering member. Ever so slowly he pulls me down over it and I whimper helplessly as it fills me.

Everything goes black behind my eyelids; then white like someone is pulsing me with electricity. My body shakes and I become drunk with him as unfathomable sensations catapult through my body.

"_Aw fuck_," he growls out the words, almost like he's in pain.

It takes a few minutes until I adjust to him inside me like that but I open my eyes, it feels so surreal, like I'm in another world with him. "You like that huh?" he squeezes me tight.

"Mmm _yea_," I nod, my hair spilling over my face and shoulders.

"You're so fucking sexy," he purrs, "kiss me." I start to obey but the second I move, my body shutters. An impish grin curls his lips, "Like this," his voice is so damn sensual and throaty the excitement builds in me. He shifts my hips slightly so I grind against him.

"_Oh god_, _Eric...Eric,_" my pleas getting lost amongst the rocks, my hands sprawl against his chest.

I find the rhythm.

"Yea," he urges letting his head fall back against the rocks, "yea, _oh fuck yea_," he whimpers as I move faster, relishing the way I control his pleasure. "Get over here," he snaps and a hand shoves me forward. He captures my lips, juicy sweet and feverishly hot. The water shifts around us, smacking our skin with every movement.

Suddenly I force myself to tear my lips away and push myself off his chest. Growling angrily he tries to pull me back, "Uh uh," I whisper and run a finger over his lips. Lifting myself up I slide off his throbbing shaft, the ridge dangerously close to leaving me. A pleased smile sweeps over my face as he reaches for me in desperation. I lick my lips, taunting him and then I slam my hips back over him. We moan together in silence. Feeling him so deep inside me is pure intoxication. My eyes only open in slits as I gaze down at his beautiful body, riding him into utter bliss.

"Aria," he gasps, a hand fisting itself in my hair, "Aria," he says again almost incoherently. I pull back again, teasing him relentlessly. Thunder rumbles in his chest and both hands move immediately to my hips, bracing me in his severe grip. All knowledge of words leave me, no voice for I'm not able to speak as he shoves me down hard, the water splashes and I freeze as exquisite pleasure ravages me. In an abrupt change of pace he rocks me back and fourth leisurely.

"Mmm," I hum again as his hardness throbs in and out. _Amazing_. Closing my eyes to the gentle rocking I find myself leaning down again to kiss him again. Nothing will ever compare to him, his lips his love. I feel complete with him. His hands cup my face as I continue rocking in and out of him, moaning musically ever so often into his mouth.

"Aria," he says my name, clear and crisp like a bell and I stop, staring into his breathtaking orbs of blue. "I love you."

"I love you."

We gaze at each other like that for several seconds, until we both move at the same time. Arching into each other in glorious ecstasy, he thrusts into me, grabbing me again and forcing me to meet his pounding.

It isn't long until we both shutter together. I fall onto him, out of breath and exhausted.

"Oh hell yea," he says, nestling me tight in his arms, "that; was fuckin _amazing_," he swallows a large breath of air and releases it.

When I can speak again I whisper to him, "Your good at keeping your promises."

My whisper is met with mild laughter, "You haven't seen anything yet."

"Is that so?" I hum with a gentle smile as his hands travel over my back and arms soothingly.

"Yup. It's your turn," his hand comes to a halt on my shoulder. The burn mark, "How'd you get this?"

I shift, releasing a sharp breath.

"Don't pull away from me," he cautions.

"Do you really have to do this right now," I snap sitting up.

"Aria," his voice is near threatening. I bring my knees to my chest. "I'm sorry," he starts in a calmer tone, "but you can tell me anything, it's not going to change how I feel about you."

"I don't want to do this right now," my voice starts to shake so I bury my face in my knees.

The water churns as he sits up, "Was it him, your father?"

"No."

"Tell me."

"I don't know _ok._"

There is a long silence.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't remember. Ok? I don't remember." I tilt my head to the left and pull all the hair off my shoulder his eyes flicker immediately. "If I knew who did _this_ Eric I'd tell you."

He swallows hard and reaches out a hand. He's never _really_ touched it before, just the time after he broke up the fight between Tobias and I and our own fight in the ring. "When did this happen?"

"Three years ago."

"And it still hurts?"

"Sometimes," his thumb traces the imprints of the fingers.

"You don't remember anything?"

"Well, it probably hurt really, really bad so I'm guessing I passed out."

His lips press together in a thin straight line.

"I'm sorry I didn't know they're would be an inquisition after we slept together," I hiss and start to get up.

Eric's eyes go wide and a vein in his neck becomes engorged, "Stop it, _right now_." The severity in his voice comes as expected as his grip on my arms tightens.

"You're ruining everything," I stifle a sob.

His face looses all its tension, eyes falling, "I'm sorry," he moves to hold me, "don't cry, I didn't mean-"

"I'm tired," I say softly and play with a pebble on the bottom of the pool.

"Yea," he says looking away, "lets get you to sleep."

We walk from the pool and Eric wraps a scratchy gray blanket around my shoulders. Gathering all the supplies we retreat to the sanctuary of our private corner of the cave. I watch, as he wrings out our clothes again, laying them on various rocks. He sets up the heaters nearby like a fire, "Here," he says picking up Sorin's shirt, he helps me into it. It hangs at least a foot past my hands and it falls halfway down my thighs but its warm. With one swift movement he removes the blanket from his waist and lays it down on the cold ground. We cuddle under the other blanket.

We don't speak, not for a while but his lips find my neck as he begins a tender massage of my thigh and hip. I keep shifting trying to get comfortable because of the growing soreness between my legs and something makes the words come out. I feel guilty for pushing him away but more then that I've never told anyone what happened that day and I'm exhausted of longing to.

"I...I woke up in one of those abandoned buildings," he stops kissing and he rests his chin on my shoulder. "My dress was ripped and bloody. It was dark and there was all this weird writing on the walls."

"What?" he whispers and I feel his body stiffen a bit.

I close my eyes and I can see the room it's so clear in my mind I'd swear we were there it makes me shutter. Turning over I lay on my stomach. "My shoulder hurt so bad, it was like my whole body was on fire. I heard voices, I swear to god there were voices so I ran."

"My god _Aria_," he whispers. I shut my eyes tighter.

"The angel wings," I swallow hard, "they were on the door."

His hand moves under my shirt, gliding over my backside and up past the small of my back, "Your tattoo," he says as his fingers ghost over the lines he knows are there.

"Yea," I pause to enjoy the feeling of his skin on mine, the tingly sensation that circulates through me. I consider adjusting slightly so that he gets distracted, a few calculated movements and I could arouse him again. That wouldn't be so bad. Making love instead of talking about this horror but I force myself to keep going. "Thank god it was a council meeting day," I say remembering the relief when I had gotten home.

"Right," he says scoffing, "_that_ asshole." He starts to knead the muscles in my back.

"I hate him..."

"You don't remember anything before that?"

"No…I don't know, maybe I was handing out food to the factionless I don't know," his hand moves lower and I can't help but groan as he works out the sore muscles.

"Maybe one of them took you. If you were alone? Did you know how to fight then?"

"Was I alone?" I shut my eyes again. "What are you getting at?"

Taking a deep breath he presses his palms into my back. "Aria your very attractive," he says matter of factly, "I'm saying some piece of shit must have seen you and took you by surprise. I don't know about that other stuff but clearly they had some ideas. Didn't you go to the hospital? They would have checked if you had been raped."

"No, I didn't go to the hospital," I snap turning over to face him, leaning back on my elbows. "My father would have _killed_ me, do you know what that would have done to his reputation? And don't you think I'd know if I was raped."

"I'm jut exploring all the possibilities here ok? You were abnegation, an easy target."

"Ok that's _enough_."

"You are so impossible sometimes," he grumbles snapping the blanket as he turns over to face the wall.

"Eric-"

"Good night Aria."

"Oh that old chestnut," I mumble laying down on my arm.

Several minutes pass. The cold nips at my toes and I shrink further into myself shivering uncontrollably. A very loud sigh emanates from his lips. His lips...and I start thinking about how soft they are, "Dammit," I whisper to myself. _Not how I'd hoped this evening would end. _Turning over I wiggle my way closer to him and his everlasting heat.

After another few minutes of staring at the muscles of his broad back, longing to touch him, I gradually snake my arm over his side.

"About time," he grouches, taking my hand in his. I wiggle even closer, pressing myself to his back.

"I'm sorry Eric," I exhale, "I'm, I'm sorry I'm so-"

"Shhh, its all right. Just go to sleep," he says sleepily.

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

My heart seems to hover up some where near my throat and I rest my forehead between his shoulder blades. "Just remember that you love me..."

* * *

**Thank you so much for all your faves &amp; follows &amp; reviews! **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Please, please, please hit favorite &amp; follow if you love Aria! :) :) ©**


	10. Chapter Ten: Penumbra

*****Divergent and its characters are property of Veronica Roth-Non divergent characters such as Aria and the story parts belonging to me are MY property and are not to be infringed upon Copyright law** I'd like to thank: ©**

_CatheeeD: your review was amazing and I'm so glad you loved it!_

_Demi-C: I'm so happy and excited that you loved Aria I put my heart and soul into her and I cannot express how happy you made me by saying that! And I totally love that you liked her and Edward too (so did I lol :)_

_Jvrenn: I hope you liked all of it, let me know if you like the update! _

_anmcrea: I'm sorry it took forever to get through this chapter and it seriously kept writing itself so I hope you like it! _

_Craseelix1190: Thanks for all the gushes lol, you are so adorable and thx or the encouragement girl much love!_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Penumbra **

"You know I do," he says, squeezing my hand, "just say it god dammit."

"Just, just _promise me_ you're not going to-"

He turns over with a huff; "I will promise you whatever you want just fucking say it so we can go to sleep."

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing."

I sit up, leaning back on my palm. _He's my love he would never hurt me._

"I…Eric I'm…I-"

"Is this about you being divergent?" He runs a hand over his face and squeezes the bridge of his nose.

I stare at him stunned.

"_Yes_ I heard you and Sorin earlier but I knew before that. And _no_ it doesn't change how I feel about you, I would _never_ turn you in and if you even believe I would do that then we have a serious problem. And for the record-"

"But-"

"_For the record, _I've already protected you."

"From who?"

"A colleague. That little display in the park, defying your instructor, attacking him like that, it turned up a few eyebrows."

"What did you do?" I mumble, "H-how did you even know?"

A tiny, tired smirk graces his face, "I took care of it, but no one will ever question you again now that your with me," he sighs deeply and settles himself more comfortably on his back. The way he leers up at me makes me feel uneasy. "Did you really think you could hide everything from me my love?"

"N-no. Are you mad?"

"No," he reaches a hand up caressing my cheek, "are you?"

"No," my eyes fall from his I bite my bottom lip.

"Don't lie to me Aria I'm too tired for this," he says, "if your upset just tell me."

"I'm not."

Suddenly I have flashbacks of being home and of Marcus. But he isn't Marcus; he's nothing like him.

"It's my job. I'm a leader Aria its what we do."

Yes, sometimes I forget, Eric the leader. I don't see him too much down here, I only see my Eric. _Stupid, how stupid of me_. I've become so wound up in this place, in us that I let myself forget. The real world is out there, a place much different then this one. Is it strange that I find this place so much simpler, so much easier? Maybe I'm just a wild animal like them, a wicked thing crawling in the darkness, searching for something to satisfy my hunger. I shutter.

"Aria?" Eric's voice wakes me, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes," I say, "I know," my fingernails dig into the blanket making my knuckles white, his hand slides from my cheek down to my neck.

"Why is your heart racing?" His brow darkens as he watches me, "You still don't trust me, after everything," the bite in his voice returns.

"No I didn't say that, I-"

"You don't have to," his grip tightens on my throat, "it hurts Aria, that you can't trust me when I've done everything to prove to you that you can. Don't you get it, I hunt divergents; you're divergent. I put my job, _my life_ on the line to protect you, and you still don't trust me," his hand trembles as he releases me.

He sits up and faces the rock wall, his muscles tensing and contracting. I stare at his naked form in the dark, hunched over, angry. "Babe," I start, "Please I just need more time. I'm not used to this-"

"Neither am I," he says over his shoulder, "but I trust you and I haven't done that in a very long time."

"I know, I know love, I'm a bad person, I don't deserve you." Scooting forward I wrap my arms around him. He's warm like he always is and I run my hand through his chest hair, pressing my cheek to his.

"You're not a bad person Aria," he says still with a degree of harshness, "but you need to meet me half way here."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I love you Eric."

"Do you?" he says with a sardonic little laugh, "You don't even trust me. How can you love someone you don't trust? I don't know what more you want from me..."

"Eric," I say my voice becoming unsteady, "you are all I want, all I have ever wanted. I don't need more and we just had sex, twice! You're my first and hopefully my last, you think I'd do that with you if I didn't trust you?" I pull myself into his side, "I love you. I don't want to live without you. I can't."

"Good," he says huskily, "as far as I'm concerned you'll never have to."

A tear touches the corner of my eye I smile. "You mean that?"

"Like I said you're my equal; even when you're pretending not to be."

The air in the cave instantly becomes heavy, stifling. My smile fades.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, your innocent little act. Its cute yes but I know who you really are."

My chest heaves in and out; I can't seem to get any air, I whisper because I'm afraid to say it any louder. "And who's that?"

He reaches a hand over and he strokes my cheek, "A dangerously beautiful girl, cunning, calculating. I see it on your face sometimes, out there especially. You enjoy it like your brother said. There's nothing wrong with that Aria."

I stare at him for some time, mulling over his words with narrow eyes. How much can he really know when I only show him what I want him to see?

"So, what are you saying Eric?"

"I'm saying that as my equal you should take your rightful place at my side, officially, personally, _whatever." _

What kind of union would that produce with each our own façade and pack of lies?

"Well?"

"I don't disagree with you," I say it causally and bring my eyes back to his. Its like there's a tide inside me and its being dragged out to sea rapidly. For whatever reason my reservations go with it. His darkness never frightened me, never really bothered me, I know I'm capable of much worse. In fact I recall how it fascinated me at first; as I fascinate him.

"There she is," he says a corner of his mouth tugging up in a slanted smirk.

I laugh a little.

"Why do you hide? I like who you are."

"Like?"

His smirk deepens, _"Love."_

"Love," I repeat and kiss him ardently.

"I wish she was here more often," he grins.

"Its just another side of me…"

"I know," he says "I love her too."

"I guess its survival," the honesty of my words shocks me. Maybe it's not as hard as I thought.

"How so?"

"I couldn't be this at home. He would have killed me but its more then him," I suck in a long breath and Eric tightens his hold around my waist, "when I fist met you I wondered if your look was crafted for a specific purpose or something natural, a side of you more primal, something you carved over time out of necessity."

"Camouflage."

"Yea."

A breathy chuckle and he lays his forehead to mine, "Two equal parts."

Something wakes me from a deep sleep; slight murmurs in the dark and I open my eyes. People walking from the far section of the cave to the grotto, I watch glassy eyed as they pass by.

"So what are you saying, we should trust them?"

Its Kyle and Lin.

"Well, we don't exactly have a choice do we Kyle?"

"No, I guess not."

"Yea, so we need to stick with them and they'll get us out ok?"

"Yea your right, I just, I dunno..."

"Don't know what? What's your problem?" She stiffens and slips her hands under her arms. She looks cold.

"Well, I mean if something goes wrong they're going to protect each other not us. Four and Aria are family and she's fucking Eric so we're pretty much screwed in that scenario."

My mouth instantly flies open, _asshole. _Eric stirs next to me, sliding his arm over me, he meets my eyes. He's been listening too.

"Kyle," she hisses and takes a step closer to him, "that's horrible don't say that."

"What its true, you think they're going to give a damn about us? I mean hell I'd save Aria over me too she's hotter then I thought, man those guys weren't lying."

_What guys!?_

Roslin sputters, "Ugh you're such a pig, shut the fuck up before you get us killed," she shoves him slightly and he falls back.

"What," he throws up both his hands, "I can look if I want."

"Kyle, that's Eric's girl, you better watch it," she warns sticking a finger in his face.

"Oh I am watching it, did you see her in that wet tank top yesterday? Damn that got me hot."

That familiar feeling rises up inside me again, something that used to be fear, fear of men who could hurt me, fear of walking home alone but it's not fear anymore. No, now it's something else, something that makes me shake with rage. Kyle wants to use me, just like all the others, like my father.

"Ugh, enough," she says, "I am not a guy and I don't find that funny."

"I'm not trying to be."

"She's just a kid Kyle leave her alone," she says, "and _I_ trust them."

They pass into the crevice and I feel a bitter, sour taste in my mouth. I lay back down and close my eyes again. My head aches already.

"I'm gonna feed his ass to those things_,_" Eric says and his voice is deadly calm.

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

I open my eyes and hold his gaze; "You're his leader it's your duty to get him out of here safely."

"Fuck that," he snarls as he cups my face, "my duty is you and you alone. I'll keep you safe if I have to kill every last one of them," his thumbs rub my cheeks tenderly but the cold in his voice sends chills up my spine. Leaning closer he kisses me with slow, skillful tact and I'm left wanting when he finally pulls back.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you, don't ever forget that," his face hardens into stone and he looks to the grotto, "No one talks about you like that. I just have to wait for the right moment…"

"Eric I don't want people killed because of me," I push the hair off my face, "it's not like its ever going to stop. There will always be guys like that, trust me."

"Aria…" he sighs, "don't worry about it ok. Come on lets get dressed before he wonders in or something."

"Wait," I say and I grab his face. I kiss him, _hard_. He sucks in a sharp breath through his nose pulling me closer to him.

"Oh god," he murmurs as we set fire to the already igneous flame writhing within us.

"_Eric, Eric,"_ I pant against his mouth.

He pulls back, his brow furrowing between his eyes. The look is slightly reminiscent of the first night we kissed. "What?"

"There's so much more…"

"More?"

"This life, more then I ever thought possible. You showed me, you beautiful creature…"

"There is more," I say gulping for air, "and its all ours."

"Yes," he breathes and the frenzy begins again. I can't control myself, I feel feverish.

The impact of his lips again sends me reeling, blood rushes to my head.

I twist his bottom lip between my teeth, scraping my fingernails along his sides. Warm hands push the shirt up around my hips. I moan into his mouth. His chest heaves with ragged breaths as he drags an arm under my knee, he pushes into me, instantly breaking the kiss with a colorful string of curses, "_Holy fuck, fuck._"

I reach for him, pulling myself up to him I kiss his lips, their soft caresses submerse me deeper in the act. With almost violent haste I drag my hands over his body, caressing, groping, tugging and scraping my fingernails over him. His voice jolts appreciatively; he quickens his already brutal pace. My body spasms with the relentless throbbing, he hisses as we fall back to the ground. Releasing my leg he plunges deeper, harder, releasing a tiny, melodic cry from my lips.

It's nearly time; our breaths rise in unison and the joyous ache that escalates inside with every resounding grind. He brings his lips back to mine in a fiery kiss. My heart jumps in and out of my chest, breath swelling and expelling. Sweat beads on the back of my neck.

"I love you, _god I love you_," he strains, his face morphing in an elated silent cry.

My hands sprawl against his chest, _"Eric..."_

_"Aria,"_ he gasps, just before we both ascend into the pure, brilliant satisfaction of each other. With a shutter he collapses, moaning faintly against my skin.

"I love you," I manage, my voice dying as I speak.

He kisses my cheek and all along my jaw, gasping for breath after every kiss, "So," he grins against my neck, "you're moving in with me as soon as we get home."

"Says who?"

"Me. I want _this_," he says and roughly grabs a handful of my backside, "every morning."

"Aren't we awfully demanding?"

"Did you forget about we discussed last night?"

"Never."

"Good. I'll take care of all the arrangements when we get back."

"I can't wait but there better not be a hundred notches in your bedpost I have to stare at every day because-"

He starts laughing, "That's just a figure of speech ya know."

"_Still_."

"We'll buy new sheets."

"Yea."

I laugh until he starts to kiss me again.

"My brother will probably have a fit though-"

"What?" he pauses, "I don't care."

"Mm yea but-"

"Will you just shut up," he says and I giggle, "you never used to giggle at my commands."

"That was before I saw you naked, _sir_."

"Sir huh," he says, "_I like it_."

Relaxing into the rhythm of his lips is easy. What's not easy is trying to forget the hunger, the one desire he can't satisfy. Eric is the finest distraction I could ask for, warm, handsome, delicious. He breathes new life into my cold veins with every touch. When I think back to who I used to be, all I can recall is feeling alone. Even though there were people like Alexander, Kris and Grandfather, I was still alone. But with Eric I don't feel that way, not any more. I'm finally part of something, someone.

"Come on get dressed," he says, "I'm starving."

Turning over I watch as he gets up and starts dressing yawning into my palm. My hands are shaking, _fuck_. I stuff them into my sleeves and under my arms.

"Still tired," he says pulling his pants on, "you were pretty restless last night everything ok?"

Nodding absently I run a hand over my forehead. "Yea just a little tired. I'm sorry, if I kept you up."

"I'm fine. Maybe you can sleep a little before we go," he slides his belt through the buckle, "but I want you dressed. I don't want that asshole walking in on you half naked."

"Yea I know."

As soon as I stand spots cloud my eyes and my legs feel like jelly. Everything goes black.

"Aria, Aria," Eric's voice is sharp and I shutter awake.

"What, what happened?"

"You fucking passed out," he says and straightens me in his lap. "You said you were all right what the hell Aria?"

"I'm sorry," is all I can manage.

"Babe," he huffs out some air, "you need to tell me these things. I'm sick and tired of this shit, I want you strong again no matter what it takes."

_If you knew, you wouldn't say that._

"I just stood up too fast its nothing, Eric-"

"Its not nothing for gods sake! Your all cold and clammy, your shaking, what else huh? Don't play these games with me," he says warningly.

"I'm not playing games Eric please," I whine.

"Please what? Hmm?"

"Please…please help me."

There is a silence and I look down at my hands in my sleeves, chewing on my lip.

"See," he says softly, turning my chin up, "now that wasn't so hard was it?"

I shake my head.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I…I just need to get out of here. I need you to get me out of this cave, no matter what."

"I'll carry you if I have to. I'm not letting anything happen to you, we got big plans remember?"

"I know. I just wanna go home so we can be together."

"We'll be home soon," he says softly and he knuckles my cheek, "lets get you dressed hmm?" I nod lifting my head. He reaches over and grabs my tiny black shorts, "Slowly," he says and I lean against him for support wrapping my arms around his shoulders as I stand up.

"See?" I say weekly and I'm met with a frown.

Sliding them up my legs and hips he glides them into place. Pushing up the baggy t-shirt and he kisses my stomach. "You're so beautiful," he mumbles. A hand stays on my hip to steady me as he reaches for my pants, "Shit," he curses crinkling the fabric in his hand.

"What?"

"Their still a little wet," he says handing them to me.

"Oh my god they're _freezing_," I say, "I can't wear these."

"You'll be fine," he makes to force me into them, "Aria."

"No, Eric its cold-"

"You're not going out there half naked," he says harshly, "so put em on _now._"

"No."

_"Aria." _

I scowl at him.

"Fine," he says and tosses my pants away. He pats his thigh and I sink back down, "Can't anything ever just be easy with you?"

"That wouldn't be fun would it?"

His emotionless face cracks into a smile, "You're such a brat."

"I'm sorry," I smile back, he picks up my bra, "I can do this one."

I slip it on under Sorin's shirt, "What am I going to do with you huh?" He drags my boots over.

"I could think of a few things..." I run my hand over his chest and up his neck, he snatches it and places it back down.

"I'm thinking about you getting better and that's it," he says and slips my socks and boots on, taking my foot to rest on his other knee while he laces them up. Unable to resist I start kissing all along the tattoos on his neck, he's so very wonderful I have to let him know. "Ya know for a sick person you are incredibly lascivious."

I laugh into his neck, "And your very chivalrous my love."

"Only for you," he says and our lips meet yet again.

"Hey guys-Oh! Oh sorry-"

We pull apart at the sound of Lin's voice, "Wait," I say, "its ok."

She turns around eyes darting away awkwardly and I smile at her. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"What is it?" Eric says coldly.

"Ah…they're making some food, from our rations if you're hungry. Um we just need that."

She points to one of the small heaters.

"Go ahead," he says, "Not too much though, we still have to get home. We don't know how far out we are yet."

"Of course, well, ok then," she says taking the small cylinder with her as she leaves.

He sighs loudly a hand running up my thigh. "What is it?"

"We don't know what's out there."

"I guess we'll be the first ones."

"Yea," he pulls on his socks and boots, "How you feelin?"

"I'm ok now."

"We'll try walking just give me a minute ok?" I nod and he shifts me off his lap onto the stone.

He finishes dressing and he makes a sort of tent with the heater and one of the blankets, he lays my clothes in it.

"That's very erudite of you."

"Whatever," he rolls his eyes and holds his hand out, "come here." Swallowing I push myself up. My legs feel weaker as I walk toward him. I fall into his arms. "Baby," he says and his voice sounds strained.

"I know." Easily he lifts me up, placing my feet on top of his. He starts moving a little, swaying from side to side. "Are we…is this dancing?" Abnegation forbids such frivolous things as dancing so I wouldn't know I've never even seen someone dance.

A soft laugh proceeds his answer, "Yes. This is dancing."

I can't help but smile. "Eric there's no music."

"So," he says and I rest my head on his chest. The quiet rustling of his slight beard against my hair is oddly calming. "I'm…_I cannot lose you."_

"You won't, remember, you said it. You won't."

We stay like that for a while, just holding each other and swaying from side to side. I feel kinda nauseas actually; but I don't tell him, its sweet of him.

"Lets go eat huh? Maybe you'll feel better if you eat something."

"Ok," I hum nodding against him not wanting to let go.

"My Aria," he whispers and brushes my hair behind my ear.

I know it won't help to eat; in fact it might make it worse. There's a shift happening inside my body, almost like it refuses to tolerate normal food anymore. My withdrawal is starting to show. If I don't feed soon…will I die?

"Come on," he says and I'm scooped up and carried to the grotto. I have to stand to get through the other crevice, its too tight for two people.

"Aria."

"Huh?"

"Come on," he says holding his hand out. He pulls me through. "What's wrong, what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

_But I might die._

"Babe? Wake up," he says and shakes me, "Babe?"

"Eric what happened?"

Tobias. My hand goes over my mouth. I feel tears in my eyes.

_"Aria," _Eric says,_ "what's wrong?"_

When I open my mouth nothing comes out. Even though I might die, I still can't tell them what's wrong. There is something very wrong with that, with me.

"You broke her. I knew you'd break her." Tobias grabs my shoulders, "Aria," he says softly, "look at me its ok whatever it is its ok hmm?"

"I think she's in shock," a female voice. Roslin.

"From what? We were just-"

"Just what? What did you do to her," Tobias's voice escalates.

"Dancing," I mumble, "we were dancing…"

"You-what?" he sputters.

Pulling myself to him I try to keep from crying. The firm muscles in his arms flex as he wraps them around me. His t-shirt feels wet beneath my face. Eric says something to him that I can't hear and I take a deep breath he smells of some kind of fuel and that dark, soft soil you plant in. I clutch his shirt into my fists and hold him for a long time.

"Give her back now," Eric says and my laughter gets muffled, I finally pull my face away.

"Is that jealousy I detect," I tease.

Tobias laughs a little; his smile is exactly what I need.

"Absolutely. Give her back," he says again. "What the hell happened in the twenty steps from here to there?"

"Nothing," I say trying to wipe my face, "I was just being stupid, I'm sorry."

"Come on you need to eat," Tobias looks over my face. He looks worried though he tries to hide it

"Do I look that awful?"

"You look tired," he says and he leads me over to where everyone sits. He scoops some oatmeal and eggs into two of the metal cups. "Here," he says and I take them, "Aria where are your clothes?" The realization running rampant in his voice.

"They're still wet and cold," I whine.

"She's being a baby today," Eric says lowly, "don't mind her."

"Is that supposed to be something new?"

Eric's lips twitch up at comment and he emits the faintest sound, a light laughter.

"I think I liked it better when you two were fighting," I mumble and he pulls me down to sit between his legs, he arranges me roughly like I'm some sort of rag doll and covers us with the blanket.

I glower at him, "Are you comfortable now? Oh good glad to be of service."

He gives me a gentle tug and leans in close to my ear, his hot breath tingles my skin, "I am now," he tilts my chin and kisses me in front of everyone.

"Aww," Lin dares.

Sorin nudges her with his elbow, "Some tough guy huh?"

"Don't you start," Eric warns.

"Why don't we talk bout getting out of here," Tobias says stirring his coco.

"I don't want to go back out there," Lin mumbles lowering her head.

"We have to. We'll be fine don't worry," Sorin gives her another nudge and they smile at each other.

"So as soon as we finish we should start packing up," Tobias says taking a sip.

"Aria isn't feeling that well," Eric eyes me, "we wait."

"No I'm fine."

"A few hours then, I really think its best if we keep moving."

"Yea that's what I think too," I add.

"Aria," he snaps, "its dangerous out there, if you're not at your best you could die."

"Eric seriously-"

"I could carry her, if that helps," Sorin shrugs.

"What-_Sorin_!"

"No we need you to fight," Tobias says.

"I'll carry her."

We stop arguing and stare at Kyle.

"No," Eric says barley shielding his lethal intent.

"I don't need to be carried!"

"If anyone's carrying her its me," he continues like I didn't even speak. His gaze remains on Kyle. The young man shifts nervously under the hostile eye of his leader.

"Ok stop. I will not-"

"Shut up and eat something," Eric shoves a spoonful of oatmeal at me.

My mouth flies open gaping in shock. He shoves the spoon in my mouth.

"Good girl."

I nearly choke.

"Eric," Tobias warns sternly, "_easy_."

"Mind your business Four."

"You almost choked her!"

I sip some water, "Everyone stop it, I don't need to be carried and I don't need-"

"Shut up Aria." They both say at once.

"Oh my god!"

"Stop being such a baby." Eric holds another spoonful up and arches an eyebrow at me when I turn away stubbornly. "Aria…"

"No."

"Eat it," he clenches his teeth.

"You eat it," I growl.

"Don't make me force you-"

With a swift movement I take the spoon and shove it back in the cup. He huffs and I twist myself around, grabbing the blanket I pull it over our heads.

"What is wrong with you? You need to calm down!"

"What are you doing, why are you so eager to get your self killed!"

"I am not!"

"And quit acting so tough, I know how sick you are-"

"Shhh! I don't want them to know that!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because!"

"You are ridiculous, get this blanket off my head!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch," he yanks my waist and smashes his lips against mine.

"Mmm Eric…"

"You are so delicious."

"You do know we can hear you right?" Tobias says flatly.

I hear laughing in the corner.

"I need a blanket like that," Sorin chuckles.

"Yea the 'magic blanket of silence' gotta get me one of those," Lin giggles.

Eric growls; it only makes them laugh more.

"Oh shut up out there," I say and pull the blanket off, "you guys really know how to ruin the moment don't you."

"There is no moment," Tobias says disgusted, "not now not _ever_."

"Do you wanna tell him or should I?" Eric grins devilishly.

My brother's face grows murderous. "Tell me what?"

"Eric no!"

"This is better then the control room monitors during festival," Lin grins.

"We're making it official."

_Oh shit._

* * *

**So there's a lot of Eric/Aria interaction in this chapter and obviously the little "agreement" lol which I hadn't actually planned on for a while but it kind of just fit in perfectly so there it is! I guess when you know you know! **

**Love you guys thanks for all the faves and follows your so amazing! :) :)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Please, please, please hit favorite &amp; follow if you love Aria! :) :) ©**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Susurrus

******Divergent and its characters are property of Veronica Roth-Non divergent characters such as Aria and the story parts belonging to me are MY property*****

Ok huge huge shout out to **Crasseelix1190!** She's my rock &amp; inspiration idk what I'd do without her! Please check out her work if you already haven't!

**SSPI**\- Thank you soooooo much! Possibly one of the best reviews I've ever had! I can't wait for them to be out of the cave either...that's when the real story starts! :) Just a few more steps I promise lol!

**Sky**\- Omg thank you for your review! It actually came at the perfect time and you totally lifted me up and I thank you so much for that! Idk what I'd do without all you wonderful ppl to cheer me on!

**Ok so there is a lot of swearing and Explicit Content in this chapter so be warned! ©**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Susurrus**

"Lin wait!"

My harsh whisper makes her freeze in her tracks.

"I can hear them."

"Do it," she says and my fingers close around the slug in my pocket. It glows blue in my hand and I'm reminded of the grotto, of Eric and all the things I no longer have. I hurl it around the corner. It bounces several feet landing softly in the next chamber. The grays or the Skræling, flee from whatever kind of light they give off. Whatever it is, I just hope the men figured it out too.

Lacing her fingers through mine we run through the small opening, snatching up the slug as we go by. She tosses it into the next chamber.

"Fuck I can't stand that," she says breathing heavily, we slam our backs against the wall

"Yea," I say panting, "I know."

These caves and the creatures in it, they never let up, never. Its like even the stone can sense us, feel us and all it wants is to kill us. Swallow us up into the void or feed us to _them_.

Skræling.

This is they're home, they're place. I don't know who wrote that word on the wall or what it really means but we think it means; children of the buried ones. Pictures on the wall, bones, clues…from a millennia ago. These things; they were once like us. Human.

Lin and I we named this place. These caves. We call it 'The After-light: Caves of Valor.' We wanted to honor all the Dauntless who died here. Who now belong here, forever.

_Please, if anyone's listening, don't let the others belong to this place too._

It feels like its been hours since we were separated. I know it hasn't been that long but I'm so fucking worried about those three idiots…I sniffle and wipe my nose.

"Aria," she says squeezing my hand tighter.

"I know, I know."

"Their fine, I know it. I just know it," she says though her voice shakes a little, "I'm glad I'm with you. I'm glad I'm not alone."

"Me too Lin"

A puff of cold air leaves my mouth. My body aches though much of it I can't feel because the cold has made me numb. A bout of nausea ravages my body and I crumble to the ground, curling my legs against my core.

"Fuck Lin I can't, _I just can't_," my hands shake as I brush them through my hair.

"Don't you dare give up on me now, please Aria, _please_," her voice strains and she throws her arms around me, "_god_ you're so cold."

"I know."

"I bet Eric's pretty damn warm huh?" she forces herself to laugh, "that hot head."

"He is," I laugh a little.

"We'll get you back to your hubby I promise."

"Thanks Lin," I squeeze her arm, "come on lets get outta here."

As we stand we pull apart, I shake a little as I steady myself against the wall but she doesn't notice. The tunnels are smaller, more compact and it makes it difficult to breathe, sometimes stand. _Don't think about it, be positive, Tobias would tell you to be positive._ Lin moves in front of me, her hand grasping mine once again and the other clenching around the glowing bottle.

We make our way down the narrow tunnel at a brisk pace. It's difficult to keep up with her as she drags me along into the next one, around a corner and another. The only thing that stops our frantic trek is the familiar sound of clicking and screeching. They're constant delving into the dark for foreign life. Our hands break apart as we cover our ears. I remember reading in school about bats and how they use sonar to find prey and seek out migration routes. They probably don't migrate, where would they go? But maybe they go to the surface to hunt, they have to eat and we haven't seen any other source of food down here. The clicking grows distant as they move on and something makes me wonder if they're talking to each other while they hunt for us.

As soon as it stops I grab Lin's arm and shake her, "Lin, I have an idea! Lin we have to find the others!"

"Shh!"

"No you don't understand-"

A rough hand clamps down over my mouth and I'm dragged against a solid body. My scream gets muffled.

"Fuck-_Kyle_!"

A twisted laugh hits my ear and I push his hand off, "Let me go!"

"Sorry sweetheart I didn't want you to scream," his lips brush my ear and his arm tightens against my abdomen, a bare hand dips beneath the waistband of my pants. With a soft grunt I force my way out of his hold.

"Don't fuckin touch me!"

"Aria _shh_," Lin hushes me and moves in between us lifting the plastic bottle from the side pocket in her pack so we can see his face. "What the hell Kyle, where are the others?"

"Boy is someone jumpy-"

"Fuck you!"

"Hey calm down," Lin grabs my wrist and squeezes tight, "Kyle tell me what the fuck happened, where are the others?"

"I got separated back there in that mess too," he hooks a thumb over his shoulder, "lost my damn flashlight over a fuckin cliff."

"Dammit," she mutters.

"You didn't see the others or what happened to them?"

"No I didn't sorry babe."

"I'm not your fuckin _babe_-"

"Will you two cut it the fuck out," she gives my wrist a yank and I grit my teeth, "we have bigger problems right now."

"Can we just get a move on please," I hiss glancing around the cave quickly.

"Its not like we know where the fuck we're going, what's the rush?"

"Aria," Lin says and her grasp loosens, "you had an idea?"

When my eyes land on Kyle I wait, I don't trust him enough to tell him.

"Never mind it was stupid."

"Ok," she exhales slowly, "lets keep going then."

"Feel free to walk with me beautiful," he winks.

I scoff, "In your dreams asshole."

"It's a nice view though," he says a few minutes later and I stop.

"What the fuck is your problem!"

The thick muscles of his chest flex under my palms as I shove him against the wall. He stumbles back laughing, like its some kind of game.

"I don't have a problem Aria," still grinning _the ass,_ "can't you take a compliment?"

"All right that's enough," Lin says and pulls me off him, "She's with Eric you idiot, she doesn't want your bullshit so leave her alone or I'll throw _you_ off a cliff got it?"

"Jesus Lin," he says scratching the back of his head, "you don't gotta get bitchy, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry."

_Oh please, like we'd fall for that._

"Its ok," her face softens and she touches his arm. Turning to me she says, "he's not really a bad guy Aria he just has no clue about women."

Kyle winces and clutches his heart, a lock of dark hair covers his eyes. "Ouch Lin you are so _vicious_."

"Whatever," I frown at the two of them as I start to walk away. "Can we please go now."

"Hey seriously" he sticks out a hand preventing me from passing, "I'm sorry. I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Do not touch me."

"Ok, ok," he sticks up his hands, "I'm sorry."

I look him right in the eye.

"We heard you, you know that."

"What?"

"Eric and I, we heard you this morning."

"Aw shit," Lin curses and slumps against the wall.

"Oh did you now?" He grins again taking the tiniest step closer to me and I clutch the axe tighter. "What I said you're hot, big deal."

"It was a little more then that and don't think I'll let it slide cuz Eric sure won't."

"How do you even know he's still alive?"

"You piece of shit-"

A high-pitched screech pierces our ears and we all cringe at the same time.

"Fuck! See what you two did!"

Lin grabs my arm and drags me in the opposite direction. Kyle attacks; with an elegant swipe he slices a neck open, blood sprays all over and I jerk away from her, a primal need taking over my body.

"Aria!"

Moving closer I watch as Kyle shoulders his way through the small group, he stabs, punches, twists. It's beautiful really…like a dance.

"God dammit Aria he can handle it come on!"

Lin grabs me again dragging me away, down, down further from the fight. She throws me against the wall, the impact makes me shutter and my legs buckle under me.

Some moment's later strong hands pull me up and set me on my feet. All I see is blood and I gasp, trying to fight him off. "Its ok, its me," he says quickly, "where's Lin?"

Kyle's face is covered in blood, his hands, everywhere, I tilt my head mesmerized by it.

He shakes me, "Aria?"

"I don't know?"

Turning my head I look for her but she isn't there, I didn't realize she was gone.

"Are you ok?"

"You killed them, all of them?"

A drop of blood trickles down beneath his shirt. Another violent shutter rips through my body and his grip tightens.

"Yea, its safe," his brow wrinkles as he studies my face, "your safe now."

"You-you killed them all…by yourself?"

"Your surprised," he half chuckles, half scoffs, "I'm insulted."

"Sorry…"

He laughs, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Ok…well why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm n-not looking..."

A warm hand finds my face cupping my cheek, "What is it what's wrong, just tell me?" My eyes go sideways staring at the blood smearing onto my face, "are you hurt? Are you in pain?"

"_Yea_."

"Tell me where?" he says eyes darting over my body quickly.

"N-no I'm, I'm not hurt?"

He looks doubtful, "Did you hit your head or something? You don't make any sense." Gently he pulls my head close to his chest to inspect it. "No bump," he says, "why do you look like a kicked puppy then hmm?"

I lift a shoulder looking away.

"Um…ok? Can you walk?"

Nodding slightly my eyes drift back to him as the blood drips down his face and neck.

"Why do you have to be so…_beautiful_?"

Suddenly his voice is thick and he pushes me into the wall leaning in close to my face. The stone is cold against my back. I shrink away from him.

"Kyle…no!"

"I just want to kiss you, is that so wrong?" He whispers bringing my chin up. I twist uncomfortably trying to get away from him.

"Stop _please_," I plead the blood on his skin is calling to me.

"Oh come on I know you want me, I saw you looking."

The heat from his body radiates like a volcano and he presses himself against me. I whimper helplessly, like some kind of sad excuse for an Amity. It's so close I can smell it, taste it.

"I don't-"

Moving his hands to my face again I jump a little, "You don't have to be scared Aria."

"No, stop it," I try to push him away but its useless, he's determined.

"Stop squirming," he orders trying to hold my face still before finally slamming his mouth into mine.

Something takes a hold of me as I taste the blood, flashes, pictures in my head and images like I've never seen even in my nightmares. Its not unusual, not with the Skræling but its more violent then before.

"Quick come on!" Lin whispers from the end of the tunnel, the light from the bottle causing him to swiftly break away from me.

I slide away from him and immediately stumble over some debris.

"Aria," he says and with one large step he's beside me again. Thickly muscled arms wrap around my waist and he plucks me away from the offending rubble. "Be careful."

"_Get off_-I don't need your help!"

"I think you do," he mumbles and he scoops me up.

_"How dare you!"_

Lin huffs and jumps out from the corner, _"Kyle!" _

"We don't have time for this," he hisses while tightening his hold on me. I squirm in his arms. "Just go."

She huffs angrily and storms around the corner.

"You can't force me," I struggle, "you can't-its my body, its _my_ choice!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not forcing you to do anything, you tripped. Would you rather get eaten alive by those things?"

My hand raises on its own and I slap him.

His nostrils flare angrily, "Do that again and you'll regret it. I don't care whose girlfriend you are."

"Yea _clearly_."

"So you really don't like me?"

"What are you delusional or something I just hit-oh wait you've probably been hit by a lot of girls huh?"

"Just you."

"I highly doubt that and you talked about me like I'm a piece of fucking meat Kyle do you really expect anything else?"

"Oh come on I didn't mean that," he gripes, "look I know we didn't get off on the right foot here but I really think you should consider giving me a chance. I can protect you, take care of you if you let me."

"Put me down right now!"

"Shh!"

"Go to hell Kyle!"

"Aria shut up!" Lin says from somewhere ahead of us in the darkness.

"I'm a nice guy Aria, if you'd just give me a chance I'm sure we could be real good friends."

I scoff, "Never. I _fucking_ hate you-"

"Look ok I get it. You don't like me. _Fine_. But for right now you need help so why don't you just shut up and take it."

"I love _Eric_," I hiss. He jerks his head away like I spit venom in his ear, "Eric, Eric, Eric get it! Not you, _Eric_. I don't want you to ever do that again or I'll kill you got it?"

"_Ok_. I get it."

The way his jaw sets, in cold concrete lines along with the rest of his face, tells me all I need to know. What I say next is just insurance.

"Your lucky you know that," I spit turning my face away from him, "Eric wanted to kill you right then and there but I stopped him."

"Oh so I should be grateful then?" he snickers, "your boyfriend doesn't scare me sweetheart I can take him."

"And Sorin and my brother? I don't think so."

The thick bicep muscles flex under me as he adjusts his arms and I scowl at him.

"I don't see any of them here."

"I wont need them. Soon; I'll kill you myself."

"I said I was sorry!"

"No you didn't."

"Well I am ok? Jesus, get over it already."

"Oh I'm sorry if I don't like being sexually assaulted."

Without another word his arms loosen and he drops me.

"Ow!"

I hit the ground hard; he steps around me.

"_Kyle_-" Lin scolds coming over to help me up.

"Eric can have her-_god_ what a headache," he complains.

"Sorry, he can be a real jerk sometimes," she whispers helping me stand.

"Its not your fault, I'm fine. Lets just keep moving."

She hooks her arm through mine and we walk together, fingers joined, like sisters she says.

I always wanted a sister.

* * *

Something splashes against my forehead and I open my eyes.

"Lin?"

"Yea?'

But Kyle's the one who answers. He leans over to me and I realize I'm on the ground. Looking up I see blackness above. Another few drops hit my face, it feels like ice against my skin.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

He pulls his hand into his sleeve and wipes my face.

My patience is already thin, how the fuck did I get here and where is Lin?

_"Obviously." _

"Does Eric know you're this cranky when you just wake up?"

"Shut up Kyle," I clench my hands into fists. A dark laugh escapes his mouth and he leans over me again, I roll my eyes.

"Didn't take me long to get you on your back though did it?"

"Oh you're so fucking funny."

"Personally I like-"

"I don't care what you like! Where's Lin!"

"_Relax_, she just went to pee," he says and points, "just around the corner there."

I push myself up to my elbows and look to where he points but I feel dizzy so I lay back down.

"You all right?"

"Will you just tell me what the fuck happened Kyle?"

"We got attacked, you hit your _fuckin_ head and _I_ protected you," he jams a finger into his chest, "Without me you'd be dead and your precious Eric would be heartbroken so maybe you should stop fighting me and let me help you."

Reaching a hand to my head I feel around for a bump. "Right here," he grabs my hand and moves it to where the bump is.

"_Ow_."

"Your lucky you know that?" he says mockingly. I frown at him, "It could of been much worse."

"Ok I get it you helped me but don't expect me to-"

"I don't expect anything but a little gratitude wouldn't hurt ya know. I've taken pretty damn good care of you."

"I'll bet you have," I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?"

"I said thanks."

The words taste like acid in my mouth.

"See now that wasn't so hard was it?"

We hear footsteps and turn to watch as the form comes into the light. Part of me hopes it Eric or my brother.

"Hey how ya feelin?" Lin's voice comes out of the darkness.

"I'm ok."

Crouching down next to me she puts a cold hand against my cheek. "Yea? You took a good knock, you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for this guy," she grins taking her hand away and glancing at Kyle, "he's quite the hero."

"So he says," I mutter.

"Thanks Lin, at least _someone_ appreciates me."

"How did I hit my head anyway?"

"You tripped," she says grinning, she already knows my reputation I see.

"Oh." I try to sit up again and I don't feel quite so dizzy. Kyle sticks a hand behind my back to support me, I don't push him away and I don't complain. There's no other option but to accept his help. "Thanks."

"Just take a minute and then we head out ok?" she says and I take the canteen she hands me.

"Ok."

The water is cool down my throat and Kyle's hand is scorching hot on my back; it drifts down to my waist and settles on my hip. He pulls me into his side. Putting down the canteen I give Lin a mock grin and shove my elbow into hiss ribs; he releases me with a grunt.

"Ouch!"

Lin shakes with laughter, "Serves you right."

"What I was keeping her warm," he complains holding his ribs.

"Bullshit," she says still laughing, "I don't know who you think your cuddling."

"I was not," he grumbles.

"Just keep your paws off and we'll be fine," I smile at Lin.

"Yea that's my little sister," she grins, "you better behave or I'll break your hands."

"Ganging up on me now are you," he arches an eyebrow at us and with a sudden movement he goes after Lin.

"No, no!" she protests as he tickles her to the ground, she giggles into her palm.

Watching them laugh I can almost forget where we are, that the others are in danger, that I'm separated form them. Moments like this down here are few and far between. Only Dauntless could behave this way in cave full of carnivorous sub human creatures that are out to kill us. Lin's face is a lovely shade of red when he finally lets her up for air.

"You don't play fair," she whines.

"Nope," he says raking his fingers through his hair. "But we should probably move soon."

"Yea," Lin sighs, "we've probably drawn at least a dozen of those things in this direction."

"So," Kyle says nudging me, "are we cool now? I mean your not going to try and push me off a cliff or feed me to those things right?"

"That is yet to be determined Kyle."

"I'll behave I promise," his easy smile almost makes me want to believe him. "Will you let me help you?"

"Ok," I say and his dark brown eyes look almost black, like two coals staring at me in the darkness with a ring of fire around the edges.

"Ok then," he says with a grin and he stands up, towering over me. He holds out both his hands and I take them.

"Thanks," I say dusting off my pants.

"Hey what was that idea you had before?" Lin says getting to her feet she shrugs the backpack over her shoulder.

"Oh I…" I loose my train of thought while buttoning up my jacket, I don't remember having unbuttoned it? My fingers linger over the purple lining.

"Still cold?" Kyle's hands come to rest on my shoulders rubbing gently.

"Yea…" I find his sweetness more alarming then his blatant sexual advances.

"Here you can have my fleece I don't need it."

Without even waiting for my answer he starts removing his jacket and gear stripping down to his tight black t-shirt, he hands me the long sleeved pullover. The layers of clothing reveal layers of muscle and I have to force myself to stop looking. Kyle's broad round shoulders out span Eric's by a hands length on either side and he's a few inches taller; I only come up to about his chest.

"Thanks," I mumble as he hands it to me. Quickly I remove my jacket and shove the fleece over my head. It's still warm from his body and I pull the collar up to my nose. It smells like vanilla and an animal?

"Do you have a dog?"

"No," he pulls on his jacket, "someone I was seeing does. How did you know that?"

"Oh," I say doing up the buttons on Eric's jacket, "It just…smells like dog?"

"Ugh _Ember_," Lin scoffs scrunching up her nose, "I can't stand her."

"Oh please," Kyle rolls his eyes, "you were like best friends once."

"Yea-_once _is the key word here Kyle," she looks at me, "she was _my_ friend and he tainted her. I never should have introduced them."

"Tainted? Oh for Christ's sake Lin-"

"Well _used_ is more like it," she snickers sourly.

I glare angrily at Kyle.

"What?" he says scrunching up his shoulders. "We had an arrangement and its none of your business anyway Lin _geez_."

"_Ewww_," she pretends to gag, "believe me I don't want to know anymore then I already know."

"An arrangement?" I ask pensively.

He takes hold of my collar and props it up near my cheeks, "For sex little one," he says softly and I swallow hard. I don't like the sound of it, it sounds cold and _wrong_. "All good?" I nod. "Come on lets get outta here already," the pads of his thumbs drag along my cheeks, "I'm getting a little sick of this place how about you?"

"Yea."

He slings an arm across my shoulders making me almost tip over.

"Your so awkward you know that?"

"Am not."

"That's a stiff for ya," Lin grins slyly and we start walking.

"I didn't know you were a stiff?"

"Yea."

"Well I've definitely got a stiff-"

"Shut up Kyle," Lin and I respond in unison.

* * *

Kyle crushes me to the ground under him, covering my whole body with his. Lin is across from us and I stretch my hand towards her but Kyle pushes it down.

The cold clammy creature clicks and hisses blindly, sniffing the air. It's searching for us, searching for the disturbance and for its next meal. A foot lands on Kyle's shoulder and I gasp just as his hand clamps down on my mouth. _"Don't panic," he'd said before it came closer, "just relax."_ Bending his head down he buries his face in my shoulder. Kyle's heartbeat increases, the intense pounding hitting my back like a drum. All his muscles clench around me but he remains as still as a stone, unflinching. The clicking stops and the foot lifts but he doesn't relax, not yet. Hot breath hits my neck, his lips and I try to shift but he holds me too tight, he's too strong. The pressure on top of me increases as he leans into me, shifting his hips slightly. Something hard pokes into my backside. Heat rushes to my face _asshole_.

The creature moves away but toward Lin. I squirm again and he lets me but while his fingers remain on my lips the hand that was holding mine suddenly moves and I catch my breath; he slides it up my shirt and over my side. My flesh screams with the violation. If I move now I'll draw the creature back. And I certainty can't stop him I'm too weak, I'm just like any other girl now. Vulnerable. His hand climbs higher brushing over my breast. The Skræling moves away.

"_Kyle_," Lin's sudden whisper vibrates through tightly clenched teeth, she starts bringing her knife up, "get off her!"

All at once he removes his hand from my shirt.

"I wasn't fucking feeling her up," he says and holds out a long slithery bug.

Instantly I jerk away from it and smack my head against the wall, _"Ow."_

He tosses the bug away and cradles my head with his hand, "I'm sorry are you ok?"

If I didn't know better I'd say he was actually being sincere but I do know better. I slap his hand away. "You did too cop a feel, _ass_!"

"I did not," he growls shaking his hand out.

With more effort then necessary I push him off of me, "Yea right and you didn't mean to jam your fucking dick into me either! God you are such a jerk!"

"Hey I can't control that ya know," he says his eyebrows slanting inward angrily, "I was fucking pressed up against you and you're a beautiful girl what do you expect geez!"

"Why can't you just control your urges like everyone else?" Lin's face goes impossibly sour, she looks like she's about to cry_. _"And don't lie about it Kyle, it's insulting."

Kyle's face twists and he sucks in air like he's getting ready to explode. I move afraid he's going to hit one of us. "I didn't _mean_ to. I was just trying to get the bug-_thing_!" he jumps to his feet and I flinch. "Why are you always so paranoid, why do you always expect the worst of me huh? Aren't you supposed to be my friend?"

_"You know why."_

I push myself up clinging to the wall, "What the hell's going on here?"

"He's-"

"Nothing you need to worry about Aria," he takes a step towards me and I flinch again. At this he closes his eyes cursing under his breath, "I wasn't trying to hurt you or touch you, don't listen to her she's just jealous."

Lin gives a short bark of laughter but there's tears in her eyes. "Your disgusting."

"Lin," I reach for her hand but she walks away.

"Didn't I protect you _again_? What's it going to take for you to trust me?"

"Tell me…what she's talking about."

The stern jaw twitches, "I told you she's jealous."

"Why do you protect me and not her?"

"Because your sick _Aria_-"

"Your just trying to win me over, you want me to trust you so you can-"

"No!"

Its like his scream has weight and it sends my back flying into the wall. His hands clamp over my arms and I start to tremble.

"No Aria, no. I admit I get…frustrated sometimes but I don't want to hurt you," he says shaking his head. "I saw you looking I know you want this too. Forget Eric, I can care for you better then he can-he isn't here is he? No I am! I'm the one taking care of you not him!"

"Get off-"

"Give me your fuckin mouth girl," he growls and yanks my hair.

"Ow! Let me go!"

"I tried to be nice Aria, I really tried. No more games." A hand moves to my chin and he squeezes hard. "You give me what I want or I take it," he whispers and forces his mouth against mine.

"Get off of her!"

There's only one thing to do. I bite down hard on his lip…_finally_.

"_Fuck_," he lurches away and puts a finger to his lips, "you bitch!" Lin is there instantly, she catches him off guard with a right hook.

In those tiny, minuscule drops from lips a surge of heat fills my veins and I sense a vast unquenchable lust. A violent spirit demanding of obedience, I see his desire for me it sickens me.

An appetite for obedience and rape; _sound like anyone you know? _

_Oh no, no…_

"Your not gonna stop are you Kyle? You just can't leave her alone!"

"What no! Lin-"

"It's the factionless girl all over again and I'm not going to let you do to Aria what you did to her!"

_Oh my god._

Kyle surges forward; they collide falling to the floor in a blur.

I scream, "No!"

In the next few moments nothing moves, there is no sound.

"_Fuck_," Kyle makes a strange kind of sound and I stumble backward and fall. I shut my eyes as they begin to water, _this cant be happening, it cant be._

"Get off me you pervert!"

My eyes fly open, Lin shoves him away and he grunts clutching his ribs, just below his left arm. Blood spurts from the wound and through his fingers. Lin gets to her feet and kicks him, he groans, rolling over.

"Aria come on-_quick_!" She holds out her hand and I grab it.

We run.

"Fuckin traitor! Just wait till find you Lin, I'm gonna make you watch while I-" the words are drowned out by a deafening shriek, "you'll both be begging for death!"

His voice carries down the tunnel, echoing over and over, a chill explodes across my skin raising every hair. Lin tugs me further away, away from his groping hands, from the screeching, from his resounding battle cry.

We killed him.

Carelessly we fly around corners and down tunnels. Lin waves the bottle around frantically, the Skrælings scatter out of our path, clicking and screeching; retreating furiously to the dark. My heart starts to pound faster and faster, sweat beads under the layers of clothes, I'm so tired. I just want to stop, _please_.

_This is insane._

Lin darts around another corner and tugs me hard; I stumble after her-_wait, oh fuck!_

Our hands rip apart.

"_Ssshit_ Ariaaaa!"

"Lin!"

She lurches forward with a high pitched scream.

The ground comes at me rapidly. Something punches through my side, wet; hot-_pain_. My cheek opens up and I think I scream, eyes blurrily watching everything unfold around me. The backpack hits a rock and launches into the air-metal clips jingling; the glowing bottle popping like a cork from the mesh pocket_. _It rises so high, out of sight. _Wake up Aria._

_Total Darkness._

_Snap out of it!_

"Lin!" twisting I reach for her, "quick!"

The bottle bounces_._

_Light_.

"Aria!"

Hands searching frantically-the bottle bounces again_._

_Darkness_.

"Come on!"

It hits the ground_-Light_.

"I can't-"

_Darkness_.

"_Now_!"

_Light._

I have her.

The axe hits the ground-_Shing_.

_Darkness._

The back pack flies past us.

_Light._

"Oh my god!** AR-I-A!**"

_Darkness._

The infinite echo of her voice.

"Holdd ooon!"

The bottle bounces-_whoosh_

A massive tug.

The axe jerks; we both scream.

* * *

**Oh ok so the Skræling. I was racking my brain trying to figure out what to call them "the grays" was getting old lol and I needed something more real so I came upon this term in my research and it is basically what the Vikings called the native American's when they discovered America-ya know 5oo years before Columbus! So there you have it its such a perfect word for what I needed! I suggest to any writer out there if you want your story to sound more realistic do your research! It is amazing what you can discover and what can inspire you-now when ever I need a boost in my story I read up on a lot of different topics and something will always trigger a brain storm!**

**I promise they will be out of the cave soon and I'm eager for the real story to begin! **

**:) Thank you again for all your faves and follows -If you love my story please hit favorite! :) I love you guys! xoxxo! ©**


	12. Chapter Twelve:Desolation

****Divergent and its characters are property of Veronica Roth-Non divergent characters such as Aria and the story parts belonging to me are MY property****

Thank you **Crasellix** so much for your review I loved it thank you so much and I can't wait till the **Fire and Ashe** update! ©

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Desolation**

**{Eric}**

"Stop!"

Four's sharpness is like a thunder in the quiet and I feel it in my bones. It's been a while since anyone spoke and even though it was nothing but a whisper it caught me off guard. I wont let it again.

"What?"

"I thought, I thought I heard a scream," he says his eyes closed and his head bowed in deep concentration.

Brushing past them I stand closer to the edge of the tunnel and listen; but I don't hear anything. They look to me like I have some kind of answer for them; I don't.

"Lets go. Even if they're out there we have no way to find them." It may seem cold but its true. We can't just go running off into the dark because of every noise we hear. He grabs my arm.

"That's my sister out there-"

"And don't forget my wife."

"Don't remind me," he hisses between his teeth tossing my arm away. He's distraught so I'll let that pass, this time.

"I have faith in her." _I do, I really do._ "She'll find us I know she will."

"He's right Four," Sorin says quietly, "she'll find us."

"She's weak she can barley even walk we can't just leave her here!"

"Keep your fuckin voice down," I grit my teeth taking a step closer so my face is inches from his. "We are not going to fucking leave her anywhere. She's with Lin she'll be fine. They'll take care of each other." Stepping back I run a hand through my hair, it could really use a buzz. "Just keep marking the damn walls."

His jaw twitches when I look back at him. I'll bet he's trying to figure out a way to kill me now that his sisters not here to stop him.

"All right guys cool it ok," Sorin puts a large hand on my shoulder, "lets keep moving."

Blowing out a breath I turn shrugging off Sorin's weighty hand, the man is a fucking house for Christ's sake. Grabbing a glow stick from the bag, well Kyle's bag I break it over my knee. I shake it to release the liquid and the bright blue lights up the dark, it reminds me of the grotto. The place I told her I loved her a hundred times. The place I showed her just how much I meant it. Pictures flash across my mind, that sleek curve right where her waist dips in, lush dark hair spilling down her back and those evergreen eyes. _God dammit those eyes. _I grit my teeth and push on.

She's going to be fine.

We continue down this long descent. I say descent because it feels like we're just going further down, deeper into the earth. There's a distinct temperature change and the ground is cold, so cold in fact I can feel it through my boots. Aria must be freezing.

The blue light stretches out before us casting shadows of the stalactites hanging from the ceiling. They look like dark figures watching us on the walls; occasionally we see a glimmer in the shadows. White eyes staring blankly into the darkness and we take care to watch our steps, making no noise as we pass by. We're getting better at evading them. I'd like to avoid a fight if possible. The less noise we make, the less we draw attention to ourselves the easier it is to move about and search for the girls.

Sliding down a small slope we enter a chamber with four other tunnels branching off it_._ Great.

Yet again Four grabs me, a hand slamming down on my shoulder. Snarling I whip around and grab his wrist. Just then I hear it, footsteps.

"Aria?" I whisper and a shard of hope splinters in my chest.

"I told you I heard something," he growls, "that one," he points to the darkest tunnel and I nod. We position ourselves on either side of the entrance just in case. I slide the glow stick into my pants and cover the tip with my jacket. My heart rate spikes as we wait and I find my self gnawing on the inside of my lip. As the footsteps grow closer I can tell there's more then one pair of feet and a hushed whisper passes back and forth. _Screw it_, we know its not the enemy anyway. I remove the glow stick and hold it up so it lights up my face.

"Aria?" I say huskily into the darkness, "Is Aria with you?" Multiple forms appear in the darkness, they halt at the sound of my voice.

"Eric? Its Eric," a male voice says with a hopeful pitch.

"Oh thank god!" A small female voice makes me jolt foreword but I know it isn't her and I stop myself. Its not her, not by a long shot. All at once they rush forward. Four joins me but Sorin hovers in the inner chamber, patrolling the tunnel entrances in silence.

A man appears first; he's perhaps the same age as Max maybe a little younger. Beside him is a girl, very petite probably the voice I heard before and very young. I can't help but crinkle my brow at her, why is she here?

"Eric, you don't know how glad we are to find you alive," he says exhaling deeply, "Well to find anyone alive. I'm Eli by the way, this is Hana," he gestures to the girl next to him. "And that's Marin and Boxer."

"Is it just the four of you?" I ask looking the group over. Its like a fire being snuffed out, all the hope drains from me and I feel cold again. I bury the ashes as best I can and suck in a breath pulling myself up to my full height.

"Yes sir, did you say Aria before?" Hana responds and her eyebrows crinkle with the question.

"Yea," I say, "we…got separated." My eyes fall, I can't help it; I failed her.

"Aria's the initiate?" Boxer says coming closer; he adjusts some of the gear he's carrying. Narrowing my gaze at him I give him a good once over, he's of similar build as Kyle but not as tall. I open my mouth to say something but Four beats me to it.

"She's my sister."

"She's also my-" I only pause because I'm not quite sure what to call her; I never really thought that I'd get involved this way. "Wife," I say and some of they're eyebrows shoot up. "So we're not leaving until we find her."

"Oh," Eli scratches his head giving me a blank stare.

"What happened to the rest of your team?" Four asks folding his arms across his chest.

"Well," Eli starts, "after we split up we went along the river for a while and that was a mistake-"

"We know," Four interrupts, "we tried that too."

"That's when we lost the first, poor Raven, not a pretty way to go," Eli says with a sigh. "Then we lost Jonah in the tunnels, hero he was, he distracted those fuckers so we could get away."

"His bravery will be remembered when we all get home," I say frowning a bit. "Seven is a good number we have a better chance of fighting them now but it'll be harder to maintain silence. We've been concentrating on evading them, so we can track down our lost people."

"And how long ago was that?" Marin asks and my eyes shift to the olive skinned woman. Her prominent eyes seem to scrutinize my appearance, drifting over my body and stopping at the ever-thickening beard on my face. I must look a mess to them, so unlike myself, unlike the leader they know so well.

"A few hours ago. We should keep moving," I say and retreat back to where Sorin patrols.

"Have you seen any sign of the other group?" Boxer asks quietly.

"They had two survivors, Kyle and Lin. They both got separated in the last attack," Four says as they follow me. "We think the girls are together, not sure about Kyle."

"I'm sure they're doing just fine," Eli adds and the group gathers in the small space.

Sorin nods to the younger man, "Boxer," he says coolly.

"Sorin," he nods back just as coolly.

"You know each other?" I ask looking at Sorin but Boxer's the one who answers.

"He trained me a while back," the young man says stone faced.

I arch an eyebrow at Sorin who merely shrugs in response, "All right Four pick one," I say without even looking at him.

"Guess this one's as good as any," he says and I toss him the glow stick. He draws another arrow on the wall; his chalk is wearing down its nearly gone. We've been out in the open for too long, been away from Aria for too long. I'm starting to loose whatever hope I have left.

Four leads us on through the dark cramped shaft. It's the only time I've ever despaired at my height. At one point we have to crawl on our hands and knees; Sorin almost doesn't make it through. When we come out the other side we find that it leads to a hole in the ground. A vertical drop down a dark narrow shaft.

"Nice choice Four," I snap, "now what?" He frowns at me.

"We have gear," Eli says looping a finger through a carabineer hanging off his belt. "We should at least check it out, see where it leads."

"Go ahead we'll wait here," I say waving a hand, "we need to rest."

"Hana," he gestures to the hole with a smile and the girl grins.

"This is my specialty," she says and they begin preparations for the plunge.

The five of us sit with our backs against the wall around the hole and I close my eyes and try to sleep. The cold nips at my skin, my stomach grumbles and my head pounds with a relentless fury. But at the worst of it is Aria. Consuming my every thought. Its been hours, countless hours. _Why didn't I keep her near me dammit, I told her I'd take care of her. _Closing my eyes I picture her here with us, curled against my body, shivering and soaked. I inhale her scent which now consists of wet stone, dirt and icy water. We're both filthy but it doesn't matter because we're together and she's safe. The bitterness of reality sets in and I loathe everything about this place, about myself.

Time seems to drift by endlessly until I fall asleep yet even then it's a restless sleep. Echoes of the constant tension jerk me awake every so often, half expecting those things to be there waiting; gnawing on my flesh, chewing on my bones. And she is all I see when I close my eyes again. Alone, stumbling around in the dark, maybe she's hurt; maybe she's hiding somewhere. The guilt seeps in slowly like a poison. It infects my mind first filling me with doubt. Then it goes deeper, sinking into every facet, every bit of myself I've locked away.

I replay that moment over and over even in my dreams. She's holding that pickaxe slicing it at anything that moves her black hair sticking to her face; god she looked so beautiful. It must have been difficult being as weak as she was but she did it and I remember my chest swelling with pride. That's _my_ girlfriend I thought, no-my _wife_. My ferocious, spirited, sexy little wife how the fuck did I get that lucky?

It was only a minute, maybe less that I looked away thinking she was fine without me. When I see her again they're backed into a corner. Lin raises a large rock over her head and smashes her way through the wall of creatures. Then they join hands and run for the nearest tunnel. We lock eyes just before she disappears. It's like my heart stops and when it starts again I call her name until my throat goes hoarse.

Such rest brings no relief at all. I wake feeling more drained than before. My body aches and a heaviness resonates in my chest, a dull low sensation. Its uncomfortable. Sorin forces the emergency rations on us and this time it isn't pasty oatmeal it's four hundred calorie survival protein bars. It's the biggest meal any of us have had in days. It doesn't entice me in the slightest but I force it down. I can't remember the last time I was this miserable.

Hana comes back up the hole alone to tell us that we should climb down next, they found shoe prints and they think it may be recent. I highly doubt it but we go anyway. Everyone's thinking it but no ones saying it, we're not going to find them. We're too far away from where it happened; they could be hundreds of miles from us by now, in the opposite direction.

They're on they're own now.

Four repels down the shaft next and its just Hana and I left. She helps me with the harness. She and Eli seem to be almost enjoying themselves, normally so would I but how can I enjoy anything about this place?

"Hey Eric?" The tiny girl says and I look up meeting her pale blue eyes, "Do you love her?"

I want to give her a hateful cold-blooded stare, something tells me to but I don't. Though the word comes out with a bit of an edge, _"Yes."_

"Even without her, she'd want you to keep going. Do it for her Eric all right?"

I stare into her eyes until my own blur and I lower my chin to my chest and nod. After a minute I look up again as I start moving my feet and say, "Dauntless never give up."

"Right," she smiles as I start over the edge and descend into the hole. She watches me until I'm about half way down the shaft. Then she disappears and I stop climbing. I wait several minutes but she doesn't come back.

"Eric?" Four whispers from below, "what's the hold up?"

"I don't know," I whisper back, something doesn't feel right. "Hana's not there, she's gone."

"What?" Eli's voice makes me wince, that was a little too loud. I look down and he appears beside Four. "Hana?" he calls. No answer. "Hana?" Nothing.

"I'm gonna head back up and check it out," I say and start back up.

"No Eric wait-"

"She's my responsibility," Eli interrupts, "I'm supposed to take care of her she's just a kid!"

"Calm down," Four hushes him immediately.

"Eric help!"

"Hana!" I shout, "I'm coming!"

Quickly I start climbing back up, my heart feels like its going to fly out of my chest. This is not happening again, its not. I'm not gonna fail this kid like I failed Aria.

"Grab the rope! Just jump I'll catch you!"

Her face appears as she claws at the dirt, she's already bleeding and the screeching starts. I pull myself up finding strength from some well I thought was empty.

"I can't!" She grits her teeth and screams through them.

"Yes you can come on!" I reach for her, I'm almost there; her hands reach frantically for mine. The glow stick gets knocked into the hole and everything goes black. "Where the fuck is it!"

"It has my leg!"

She screams.

"Come on!" I grab her hand and then freeze. They're on the ceiling, the walls, everywhere. My mouth falls open a little. I meet her watery eyes once more.

"Your never gonna make it out of here alive," she whispers and the breaking in her tiny voice strikes at me in a way I've never experienced before. "Go! For Aria go!"

"Dauntless never give up, right? _Right_!"

Roughly I pull her closer but they descend on her like wolves. Blood spatters across my face and I'm frozen. She's dragged away from me and I stare at the emptiness that's left. My chest heaves in and out as I listen to her scream in pain. And there's not a damn thing I can do about it.

Only a sharp jerk on the rope wakes me back up. Bitterly I repel all the way down. Landing hard I fall on one knee and brace my hands on the ground. I punch the ground, crush it beneath my fist.

When I look back up I can't see anything its too dark up there but I can hear them. We all can.

"We're gonna need that rope," Marin sniffles quietly.

Nodding I pull myself up and yank the rope as hard as I can, it doesn't budge. I pull again and again and again until it breaks free; whipping around the shaft it lashes out like a dancing snake. It coils loosely at my feet. Someone gathers the rope and gear and they start to file out. Someone, I think Four hits me on the shoulder. Looking up once more before I leave my chest constricts as I choke out the words.

"Thanks kid. I'm sorry."

* * *

SO I know I promised they'd be out of the caves soon but these next chapters will be very very brief! It was the only way to tell it the way I wanted. Switching POV was difficult and treacherous lol it was the most difficulty I've had so far and I'm so sorry for the long wait! The holidays were also very distracting! But I double promise it will only be like two more short, short chapters and this crazyness will all be over! Thank you all for reading!

**Love you guys thanks for all the faves and follows your so amazing! :) :)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Please, please, please hit favorite &amp; follow if you love Aria! :) :) ©**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Periphery

*****Divergent and its characters are property of Veronica Roth-Non divergent characters such as Aria and the story parts belonging to me are MY property and are not to be infringed upon Copyright law** ©**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Periphery**

**{Aria}**

The blue light recedes rapidly into the darkness.

All light vanishes.

"Hold on Lin!"

We spin joined only by our hands suspended in mid air above a dark vast nothingness. The axe shifts in the dirt and we scream again.

"Oh my god! Don't let go, Aria please!"

"I wont!"

I stare down into the blackness through tears that pierce my eyes; my heart quickens and I all I see is us falling and falling…

"Aria," Lin says but I am paralyzed by the fear. "Aria don't look down look at me! _Listen_!"

Her sharpness breaks the fear's icy hold on me and I find her face. Slowly we stop spinning and I concentrate on her eyes, her voice.

"Good," she says calmly, "just look at me. Don't look down."

I nod and swallow hard. The weight, the strain of holding us feels like its tearing my body apart. "Ok," I say and close my eyes for a second, "what do we do?"

"Umm…"

"Lin!" I shout but I don't mean to and my eyes snap open, "I can't hold on forever!"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!"

She's not as calm as she pretends to be and I look down again even though I try not to. I never had a fear of heights but again the gaping black hole beneath me triggers a series of images that flash across my mind ending with our bodies sprawled across the rocks, or maybe just Lin's. I don't know anymore if I'm as vulnerable as she is, as anyone else is. I shiver and force myself not to think about it. A puff of cold air leaves my mouth and I look up again, to where the axe holds firm in the dirt. "Please tell me you have climbing gear on you?"

"Uh y-yea!" I listen as she tries to cover the quivering of her voice and then the sound of the metal clinking, "I got a cam," she says and I look down again but only at her this time.

She swings toward the rock face; I grunt as she misses.

"Fuck!"

"Come on Lin!"

She swings again extending the cam out in front of her as far as she can reach. It brushes the rock but it doesn't make contact. Sweat drips off my forehead and I want to cry but I stop myself.

"I don't think I can," her voice cracks and I squeeze her hand tighter.

"Don't give up on me now Lin," I say, "I need you!"

Expelling a few sharp breathes she swings again and I squeeze both my hands clutching Lin and the axe as tight as I can.

"Got it!" A soft click, a tug and a laugh bubbles up from my chest; she grins up at me as she clips a carabineer through the ring. "All right I just need to find some footing."

"We don't have rope though we lost the bag."

"No we didn't," she says, "look left."

I squint in the darkness to my left, she's right. The back pack is snagged on a rock, dangling dangerously out of reach.

"What good does that do? I can't reach it and I don't have a free hand anyway!"

"You will," she says with absolute certainty. "I'm not going to die down here Aria and neither are you."

The firmness in her voice reminds me of my brother in the training room. I see him standing there arms crossed across his chest proud and tall, watching over us. Other faces flash across my mind Tris, Christina, Will, Al and Edward; a pang in my heart wrenches tears from deep within me and I nod at her.

"Yea."

"Yea," she smiles and in this place suspended between life and death I know that I've made a lifelong friend. Lin is my sister now and forever. The smile she wears fades and she whispers my name, "Aria." Her fingers contract around my hand, "don't move."

The word forms on my lips but I dare not speak it.

**Skræling**

My heart sinks and I fight off more tears. We were shouting too much, we drew them right too us. We can't out climb them.

"Aria…its all right."

Through the darkness I can still make out her face, the line of brow, round cheekbones. Her soft features are strained; I squeeze her hand tighter.

"No Lin, find your footing-"

The creature leans over the edge of the cliff, its sniffs the air delving for the foreign scent. Us. The slow clicking grows closer and my palm, the one clenching the axe grows sweaty. I glance at the ceiling, the walls glitter like distant stars, maybe they are, maybe we are already dead my brain just hasn't caught up yet.

A long resounding wail fills the air; great it's calling for more.

"Aria," she says and I meet her eyes. "Its ok, you can do this. Just let go."

The calm in her voice this time takes me apart piece by piece.

_"No!"_

Her fingers slip away from mine, I scream after her. The air whips through my empty fingers and she disappears into the blackness.

Something sharp pierces my left shoulder; I cry out again. The hotness explodes over the cool surface of my skin and I feel sick. It pulls me up closer to its face. My free hand, the one that had held Lin's curls around the wooden hilt, the stench of its breath fills my nose but I don't turn away. I want to see the life fade from its colorless eyes.

When I'm close enough I jam the knife into its neck. It tries to cry out again but it can't I've severed the windpipe; I dig my knife in further. The blood spills onto my face, my body; gravity pulling it down, down to where Lin is.

I swallow it; mouthfuls of barbaric memories and I sink my teeth into the arm still embedded in my shoulder. The dying creature goes silent, still and its eyes look even more empty then before.

Sheathing my knife again I slowly search for a foothold. Finding a small niche I jam my right foot in and wedge it between the small space. My chest burns and every movement sends shooting pain all over my body. Gently I start to lift the claws from my flesh allowing only hollow breathy whimpers past my lips as I wait for the searing pain to end. The skin contracts and contorts, sealing itself shut until only a dull ache is left. Gasping for breath I feel myself fatigue already. The soreness in my arms is too great I can't, even with the Skræling blood coursing through my veins I know I can't do this alone.

My tears roll off the rocks as unwanted and unusable to it as soft flesh. Stone needs earth sun needs sky and I need my brother. "I want my brother…" I whisper to the rock.

_Please Tobias, please just this once come save me._

But he's not here. No one is only the unforgiving rocks.

The legendary Four. I bet he wouldn't sit here and cry.

My eyes clear as I turn them upward, I have to move that body or I'll never get up there. With my free hand I yank it by the wrist and tug it slowly toward the edge. Dirt trickles over the edge and sprays my face; I wipe my eyes on my sleeve and keep pulling. Moisture gathers on my palm and I squeeze the handle of the axe trying to keep my hold on it. One more tug should do it, the gray body hangs limp over the edge bent in half at the abdomen. I hug the rocks as it falls past me, I don't look down this time but up.

Stretching my arm as far as I can I start hauling myself up. Every muscle quivers violently, straining burning but I have to. Jamming my foot into another gap I climb grabbing a foothold wherever I can until I'm eye level with the backpack. Looking at it I know I need it but the effort seems too much to bare. I do it for Lin.

I reach my fingers toward it barley brushing the fabric.

"I wish I was taller," I mumble and press my tip toes against the inside of the foothold. I fit my finger through the strap and pull; it snaps off and falls around the inside of my elbow. Taking a quick breath of relief I lower my foot and lift the strap over my head, securing it on my shoulder.

Once I'm up I pull the axe out and clutch it to my chest, collapsing. My face hits the dirt; it sticks to the blood and my eyelids start to feel heavy.

"Lin I'm sorry..."

* * *

**Love you guys thanks for all the faves and follows your so amazing! :)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Please, please, please hit favorite &amp; follow if you love Aria! :) ©**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Elixir

Books » Divergent Trilogy » **Aria The Skraeling Uprising**

Author: XWarrior

Rated: M - English - Drama/Supernatural - Reviews: 25 - Published: 04-01-15 - Updated: 09-06-16

id:11154289

****Divergent and its characters are property of Veronica Roth-Non divergent characters such as Aria and the story parts belonging to me are MY property****

Thank you so much to Seeli-**Craseelix1190 **your advice and motivation really lift me up when I need it! I don't know what I'd do without you! Love you so much! Please everyone check out her stories! Especially Fire &amp; Ash Love, Love, Love it! ©

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Elixir**

**{Aria}**

An ache churns in my stomach and I feel myself rouse to consciousness. The blue sky around me fades and everything turns black. I was dreaming again.

I rub my eyes and when the clouds clear I return to reality and remember; Lin. Lin's gone. Not gone but dead.

The tears push they're way into the corners of my eyes and I cover my mouth with my hand. She gave her life for me. _For me._

The sickening truth rises up like vomit; if I had been strong instead of weak, brave instead of scared; I could have saved her. I am worthless. I don't deserve her sacrifice. She was a true Dauntless I am only a pretender. She had faith in me, faith that I can do this on my own, faith enough to give her life.

_"Aria," she says and I meet her eyes. "Its ok, you can do this. Just let go." _

Just let go like its that simple? Its not. It never will be. Sister. Wiping my face I decide to move though part of me wants to just lay here forever. I push myself up automatically moving a hand to my aching neck. How long was I laying like that? Pulling the clothes off my left shoulder I inspect the skin, no marks nor puncture wounds. It's healed. I let the clothing snap back into place. It still wasn't enough blood though; I can feel it deep inside an ache left wanting.

I ache for Eric too. For his arms around me, for his scent, for the space I fit in against his chest. His stormy blue eyes form first then the hard jawline and the curve of his mouth and I find myself smiling at the memory of his face. A heat touches my cheeks when I catch myself thinking of anything below his navel. I have to find them.

Using my second sight I peer into the darkness around me. No Skræling and I haul the backpack over. Pulling it open I check the pockets and find one of the blankets, a med kit, duct tape, two flares, rope, various climbing gear, rations, a canteen, florescent pink chalk and a lighter. I tuck the lighter into my jacket pocket and take a long swig from the canteen. Capping it again I tuck it back into the bag and tie everything up tight so it doesn't make any noise.

Getting to my feet I grab the pickaxe and I see Lin's face again as she looks up at me; the guilt burns away at the frayed pieces of my heart. Looking back at the cliff, "Thank you Lin. Goodbye," I whisper even though I know she's gone. She's joined the other brave Dauntless who'll patrol these caves forever.

Shifting my eyes to the darkness ahead of me I take a deep breath. I have to find the others. As I approach the tunnel a slight gust of air brushes the loose strands of hair off my face.

There hasn't been a breeze like that since we were along the underground river. I pull the lighter from my pocket and hold it out. The flame snaps back toward my body; this is the right way, the way out. I click the lighter closed and tuck it back in my pocket. I draw an arrow on the wall and write the words AIR. I don't know if anyone will ever see the words or if anyone will ever pass though these caves again but if they do I want to help them. If I can. Taking a deep breath I enter the tunnel.

Walking into the darkness should feel like home. It's really not much different from Dauntless headquarters. Dark halls most of them with only feint light to guide your way. Although I don't need light, I see in the dark just fine. I'll save the light for the others. I use my sight to search for Skrælings as I clutch the axe close to my body. My mouth waters at the thought, though part of me fears what they're blood is doing to me. I've never experienced any of these side effects before, the cold, the intolerance to normal food, the weakness. It's the only thing that can account for the changes going on in my body. I've fed on the blood of humans before but it was never fresh, always refrigerated. I'm not sure if that has anything to do with it or not but it's the only difference between then and now.

Then again, these creatures live a different kind of life then we do. A life that's so much more primal, raw. I've glimpsed the lives of those whose blood was cold but nothing like the Skræling. What will happen if I continue to feed off them? What if they're blood really is doing something to me, changing me?

_Like what Aria-you'll grow pointy ears and turn gray? Seriously get a grip!_

Right. Get a grip. I roll my eyes at myself, ridiculous. Kris used to say I got too carried away with things sometimes and I was too 'high strung' or whatever. I guess, well maybe he's right. If I ever get out of here I'll tell him that. Members from different factions aren't supposed to be friends but I don't care. It was his family who taught me to calm my inner voices, to find peace and use it to find to a better way.

_"Fear is like a great storm. It grows stronger, it rages, it uproots trees, floods your house but child have you ever stood in the eye of the storm?"_

_"No Grandfather," I shake my head and the old man smiles, making wrinkles in the corners of his warm triangular eyes. _

_"In the eye of the storm all is calm and peaceful thus we must strive to find the peace inside ourselves. When we do this we find a path, a path to where Aria?"_

_"The way?"_

_"Yes dear one," he smiles again and touches my chin, I smile back, "the way of the warrior is not one of violence and anger but of kindness, love and peace."_

I side step a puddle and grip the axe with both hands. I was never that kind; cold maybe but never kind, I couldn't afford to be. That's why I never fit in Abnegation. Kris and his family were the first friends I could call my own. I come to another crossroads and use the lighter to tell me which way to go. Drawing another arrow I add my name next to it in the hopes of the other group seeing it.

_"Aria?" Kris says and I snap to attention. _

_"Yea?" A gentle smile caresses his face and my stomach flutters._

_"Were you waiting for me?" His smile becomes a grin and I feel heat on my cheeks. "Come on I'll walk you home," he says and holds out his arm, I take it biting on the inside of my lip. The firmness of his bicep sends another rush of heat to my cheeks. _

_"Thanks," I manage and try to keep my eyes on my feet like I'm supposed to. _

_We walk towards Abnegation and my heart sinks a little because I know when we get there I can't hold his arm and I can't look at him and I certainty can't kiss him. I've been wanting to kiss him again but he hasn't tried. Nothing's ever felt so-so wonderful and yet terrifying all at the same time. Kris is unlike anyone I've ever known; he's so very brave. Brave and kind. He's walked me home for a month straight now and sometimes we stay after school and study. The last time we studied in the library is when he kissed me. _

_"How was your exam?" he asks tugging on the strap of his backpack and I try and stop thinking about kissing him._

_"Um," I say, "it was ok."_

_"Just ok?" he says and I dare a look up at him. His eyes are positively sparkling in the noon sun._

_I nod, "It was really great-I mean I did really great. Thanks to your help!"_

_Idiot._

_He grins and gives a short laugh, "Ok." _

_"So are you nervous? About your aptitude test?"_

_He sucks in a long breath and releases it slowly, "Well I'd be lying if I said no but I think I know where I belong," he says and looks down at me._

_"Well I…I-" I don't know why I stutter so much around him. "I'll miss-" he leans over suddenly and touches his lips to mine. It surprises me for more then one reason although what those reasons are disappear rather quickly as he puts a hand on my face. I feel like he's done this before and I'm not sure what to do. When he pulls away I feel like all the breath has left me, "Kris I-"_

_"Come on I want to show you something," he says and takes my hand._

_"Ok," I respond and he pulls me toward the factionless sector._

_We make several turns down broken streets and the scent of food cooking fills my nose. Like bread and soup._

_"Where are we going?" I ask and he squeezes my hand._

_"I want you to meet someone," he says turning into an alley. I pause; maybe this isn't such a good idea. He stops when my arm becomes taught, "Don't you trust me?"_

_I stare into his face and he squeezes my hand again, "Of course I do."_

_"Don't worry I'll take care of you Aria, always…"_

Always.

There was always a fear in me, a fear of the unknown. What's strange is that even when I became this, it didn't go away. I wipe the blood from my lips. Despite my fear I did what was necessary, I won't let it control me, I can't. I won't fail again. Laying the last body down to the ground I look at the lifeless corpses around me. Lives I've ended; feral lives filled with hunger and instinct. Standing I gather my things and run down into the tunnels ahead. I've already seen down them so I know what's ahead, luring the small pack into an ambush was easy. They had no idea who they were chasing.

I slide as I round the corner into the next tunnel. My leg and side get wet but I recover quickly, I knew it was slippery but I'm in a hurry. A Skræling drops down from the ceiling and I swing.

Blood explodes from the skull as the axe cracks it open. Whipping around I check for more, the body drops. Silence.

_Keep going Aria._

I will.

_Good go NOW!_

I hear the screeching behind me. "Thank you! Who ever you are," I whisper.

Tugging on the backpack I run again, holding the lighter out ahead of me when ever I approach any tunnels. It might seem careless but I seem to be covering more ground and I'm not the slightest bit tired. At this rate I can find them I know I can. My blood burns in my veins, I can feel it like fuel, sharpening my senses, lighting the way through the darkness. I feel like I could take on anything right now.

Up ahead I see several pools of water? Or is it mud? It's too thick to be water. Halting myself I approach a large rock and I duck behind it to get a better look. I already know what lurks in the water. What if others like them are lurking beneath that mud?

_What do I do? _I ask the voice

_Run just run! _The voice says. .

Run. Great. That's really helpful.

_Don't be sarcastic._

You're not even real!

_You've heard voices before remember?_

Shut up!

_Sorry I shouldn't have said that._

I sigh and roll my eyes, _run huh?_

_Yup. Just trust me._

Fine.

So I run again, towards the shady looking holes filled with something that looks like mud. I try to go as quietly as I can but the god dammed ground is s slippery I fall and not so elegantly either. My hands hit the substance and the axe goes flying across the ground. My eyes goes wide as it nearly falls into one of the pools. The metal clicking across the stone also makes for a lovely piece of music.

_Well that was just perfect._

Will you shut up! I scold the voice as I struggle to get up. The several steps towards it are clumsy and difficult. As soon as my hand is on it I sense it. Shit. The hulking form behind me comes closer and I drop to the ground.

_Steady your god-dammed breathing-no actually just don't breathe! _

I know what to do be quiet!

_OK! See if I help you anymore!_

The substance against my cheek is cool and wet; I close my eyes and concentrate. Calm just be calm. Something's coming toward me and it's happening all lover again. Kyle's hand up my shirt, his weight pressing me deeper into the earth, his uncontrollable lust and I want to scream. Tears burn in behind my lids and I open them, my hands dig into the mud like stuff and I grit my teeth. A loud snort suddenly fills my ears. Two hands land on either side of my head and I hold my breath. It inhales; my hair moves.

_Its now or never babe._

I know. Calm; I can do this. I push away the memory of Kyle's assault. I push it back, deep down and put it away for now. If I want to survive I have to, that's what you do; you keep going.

My fingers close around the hilt of my knife and as I turn over I slash it across the throat. It roars with fury. I stab and stab the massive beast and when I get the chance I go for its flesh. My fangs sink in and I moan aloud, every time I kill it's more. More fulfilling, more satisfying more delicious. Is that because they killed Lin? I bite down harder and it squeals. Ripping what I think is an artery its body goes rigid and I flip it over and straddle it. I rip the artery out with my hand. The Skræling goes limp within minutes. Its dead. I slide off it and fall to the ground panting.

Every inch of my skin tingles and all my senses seem to get a bit hazy for a moment. The only thing that's ever compared to this is Eric. Having sex with Eric. Eric. I drag my sleeve across my mouth; my face and I let the feeling wash over me like a wave. Wave after wave and I see him in all his naked glory. Blonde and beautiful. _OhhEric_…

_Will you snap out of it! You've got to move!_

Fuck you!

_You need to lay off that shit it's fucking you up!_

No it isn't! I was dying without it you don't know anything!

_Clearly you aren't dying right now._

Ohh how I _hate_ you.

_Well stop laying about fantasizing about your boyfriend-_

Husband!

_Whatever! You have to move now!_

Ok, god!

I get to my feet and grab the bag again, the axe and I'm off. Maybe its right, maybe I need to lay off the blood but every kill makes me feel stronger, more alive. My sight has increased, I can see further down the tunnels ahead of me, I can see the network itself-a vast and chaotic web that sprawls out before me like lightning through the darkness. But I can only see so far, there are still question marks ahead of me.

Coming to an abrupt stop I whip out the lighter and hold it out, left. I draw a quick arrow and fly down the tunnel.

It's a treacherous one, up and down twisty bends and sharp corners. I can see the next section ahead of me coming up soon. Three tunnels ahead.

_There's Skrælings Aria._

I know.

_Please don't feed don't kill._

Coming to a slow stop I sigh, fine but I'm still killing them.

_Deal_.

I stash my bag and walk quietly up to the two Skrælings. One of them hears me and screeches. I'll never be as quiet as they are, not with these heavy boots on. I'd leave them behind but I'll need them outside. Taking the axe I swing in a circle and the axe goes through its cheek like butter. The other one jumps at me, it pushes me back but I push off the rock wall and kick it. It goes flying into the opposite wall and slides down to the ground. I pick up the axe and raise it far above my head, "Goodnight asshole," I whisper before I silence it too.

The blood splatters and I whimper at the closeness of it.

_No Aria._

"Ahhhh!"

_I knew it_, she says and I picture her, who ever she is, shaking her head. _I just knew it. You're addicted. _

"I just wanna be stronger please…" I fall onto my knees and touch my fingers to my cheek, where did these tears come from?

_You are strong._

"No I'm not, I let Lin die like that. I was weak I-"

_Stop it! That wasn't your fault! _

"Yes it was."

_Aria. Don't do this you don't know what will happen. It's changing you again; you've been addicted since the first drop! Please stop!_

"Oh my god your right," I whisper and put a hand to my lips.

_Yes. Just get up and let's go find the others._

"Ok." My hands shake as I let go of the body. I go back to the back pack and sling it over my shoulder. My hands start to shake and I close my eyes as I pass by the two corpses. I get out the lighter and hold it up to the holes. The first two both have the same amount of air; the third has more air so I venture down that way. It's a little bigger then the last tunnel as least I can stretch out and stand upright.

All at once I slip on something and it clinks, a hollow kind of sound. I reach for whatever it is and once it's in my hand I know. A bone. I didn't pick it up with my sight so I take out the lighter. The ground is littered with bones. Bones; bones that must of come from the surface. I'm getting closer, I think. I place it back down and continue down the tunnel only more carefully this time.

After about a few hundred feet I come to a small hill tat leads up and around, there are other tunnels branching off of it, several in fact. I can't see past any of them so I go up to get a better look.

Holding the lighter out in front of me I stop. My mouth falls open. "Oh my god."

This place, its like the one Lin and I found. Pictures everywhere, "its so…beautiful."

The faces of animals in motion, creatures long ago, etched in black, running, roaring living. I didn't think any life could survive down here in this darkness except the Skrælings but these drawings they survived, but why? Why here where no one would have seen them? I follow the pictures and find the word Skræling and a slash through it, like someone tried to smudge it out.

_Curious?_

"Yea…"

Nothing stands out more then that word and the line through it but I keep searching the drawings for some clue, some key to how they got out.

_Aria there!_

I jump as the voice sounds almost real, my breath escalates and I look over my shoulder.

_Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Look over there, there's an arrow._

Shaking off the odd feeling I calm myself and follow the voice's instructions, I guess it hasn't led me astray-yet anyway. Bringing the lighter up to the wall I spot it, not fluorescent or green, as I would have liked but red, a deep red, drawn in blood and aged. I press my fingers to it and I kiss it. They knew a way out. They found it.

I step back and the tears are falling now so easily. I shouldn't but I do anyway. I take a deep breath and-

* * *

**So in this chapter Aria is obviously dealing a lot with what just happened to her and the loss of Lin. Being alone in that place must take a serious toll on someone so I wanted to make sure that came across in what she was going through, as far as the voice I can't say anything yet except that given what she's going through she definitely needed a friend. Weather this friend is real I don't know yet but we will see.**

**Also I found it hard to have so much internal monologue going on so I added the flashback scenes to break it up a little which was also cool because you get a little back story in there!**

**Anyway I actually meant to post this chapter last night but I forgot but in the future I will try I stress try, to update on Mondays and Tuesdays! **

**Love you guys thanks for all the faves and follows your so amazing! :) :)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Please, please, please hit favorite &amp; follow if you love Aria! :) :) ©**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Mellifluous

****Divergent and its characters are property of Veronica Roth-Non divergent characters such as Aria and the story parts belonging to me are MY property****

**Ok everyone I am so sorry for possibly the longest span of delay in the writing of this story! I had much going on and still do, it was difficult to write but I've finally cleared my mind enough to finish this chapter. I hope you all enjoy and please review!**

Thank youfor your review! I really need the encouragement! :)

**Guest-**I really appreciate it thank you who ever you are! :)

And as always thank you so much to-**Craseelix110** I dont know what I would do without you and your council! Check out her story Fire &amp; Ash! :) ©

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Mellifluous**

**{Eric}**

Marin's body tumbles backward, falling as if in slow motion. We don't wait for it; the splash that is, we run but the image plagues me. I didn't see it but I know what it looks like. Her body floating in the black water, face up, eyes open. Then she disappears beneath the surface forever. The death toll keeps climbing and each life weighs against the group, like the scales of candor tipping, slipping away.

And I still haven't found Aria.

"Slow down! Eli!" Boxer whispers as we rush through the darkness.

The older man hurries and even with his shorter legs he makes good time but he's being careless. We chase after him.

"God dammit Eli," I say, "_Stop_."

"We just need to get outta here, we need to run." He mumbles, "We have to get out."

"Eli wait!"

Skræling cry.

"Stop!" I yell this time but it's too late.

A human cry.

"Eli!" Boxer howls.

The experienced climber falls to the ground clutching his face.

Boxer attacks the skræling; I kneel down next to Eli, "Let me see it, shh! Eli!"

"My eye! My eye!"

"Sorin get the med kit! Quick!"

I pry his hands away; an awful stench tingles my nose and my stomach turns. Four douses the wound with water; he cries out and I slap my hand over his mouth. I hold the blue light closer to his face.

"Shit."

Four and I exchange a look; the eyeball is missing but all the parts are still there; a mess of veins and tissue left in its place. Sorin kneels down beside us with the med kit. "Oh my god."

"Give me the damn kit," I say and snatch it from him, "go and keep watch!"

"Ok boss," he says and gets to his feet.

"I need you to calm down Eli, calm down, I'm going to bandage you up," I say and I instantly recall when I had to calm down Lin, when I bandaged her shoulder. The fear, its what we train for, what we prepare for but it always seems to win, at least down here anyway. When it takes over you it makes you forget who you are. And that's what gets you killed.

I glance at Four, he rips open a package of gauze with his teeth and in his other hand he holds a small bottle of antiseptic.

"Eli listen this is going to sting," he says and I tighten my grip.

"Ready?" he says and I nod.

"Just do it."

The spray of the liquid hits the side of my face as Eli screams under my palm; he clutches at my arms, his nails dig into my skin. When the pain subsides his hands slide down and fall limp at his sides. I remove my hand from his mouth.

"I'm sorry," Four says pressing a wad of gauze to his face, "I'm so sorry."

"Its my own fault," he whispers, "just, just leave me here..."

"Stop it," boxer says coming into the light, "don't talk like that, we need you Eli. You can get through this."

"No, no," his voice gets gruff as Four removes the gauze and replaces it with another wad. "I can't do this, I'm too old..."

"Yes you can," Boxer says and he kneels down beside us. I tighten the bandage around his head. "We can do this. We have to do this, for Marin, for Hana…" his voice gets softer, "and all the others."

"Yea…"

Getting to my feet I move away from the others till I can't hear what they're saying anymore. I wipe the blood off on my pants. It wasn't the mention of Hana and the reminder of my failure but the unspoken names, the ones Boxer choose not to say. Is Aria among them? Is Lin? I stare out into the darkness and go over the list of names in my head. Each one carries with it a weight though its not the same kind of weight as when you kill someone yourself. This is different; it's unsettling, uncomfortable, like my skin doesn't fit quite right.

Heavy footsteps echo behind me and I know by now who they belong to, "Sorin fuck off-"

"All right that's enough," he says grabbing me by the shoulder he turns me to face him, "quit kicking your own ass it's starting to get on my nerves. There's nothing you could do about Han-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snap, "and don't fucking touch me." I slap his hands away.

"If its about Aria-"

"Shut up!"

"Geez just trying to help," The giant grumbles, "go ahead beat yourself up see if I give a damn."

"I don't need your fucking pity."

"Knock it off you two, we don't have time for this shit."

"Mind your own business Four."

"I said knock it off," his tone dances dangerously on the edge of insubordination. "Lets get moving. _Now_."

"You know," I turn towards the stiff, "I think you've all gotten a little too comfortable down here, perhaps you've forgotten who your talking to _stiff_."

"Trust me Eric no ones forgotten," Sorin says with a mock smile, "we all know who you _really_ are."

The false smile is meant to stoke my anger even further and I can already feel it simmering.

"And who is that again?"

"Our most honorable and generous leader of course." His smile vanishes.

Someone sighs.

"Fuck you. Fuck all of you," I narrow my eyes at him as I start backing away. "Find your own fucking way out."

"So that's it huh?" Four scoffs, "as soon as she's gone its back to the same old shit, why am I not surprised?"

"Gone?" I say and the word falls flat, not strong enough to become an echo. "Gone? What do you mean _gone_? She's not _gone_!"

"That is not what I meant," he hisses.

"Fuck you, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Calm down Eric!" Sorin takes another step towards me and I recoil. If he touches me again I'm going tear his fucking face off.

"Get away from me," I growl, "and you-"

"_God_ dammit Eric," Four snaps and throws down the bag he was fumbling with, "I can't believe I let you near my sister with a temper like that!"

I take the few steps separating us, getting right in his face. My lip curls, my body temperature rises; he did not just say that. "Let," I say and it catches in my throat, "_let_?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sorin darts over moving more quickly then I thought possible. He wedges himself between us, "All right Eric that's enough."

"I said don't touch me," and with a growl I shove Sorin away yet again. "Are you seriously that thick?"

Narrowing his eyes at me he flicks his tongue off his teeth, the finality of it tells me I've struck a nerve. "You don't deserve her."

The light from the glow stick starts to wane. "And you do?" I say straightening my clothes, "_Please_ like she'd want anything to do with a rapist son of a bitch like you."

His mouth falls open. A series of emotions sweep across his face until it hardens into stone. But he says nothing, he only stares.

"You put your hands on me again soldier and you'll pay with your life."

The fading light casts sharp lines across his chiseled, unresponsive face and I find it easy to forget his good-natured behavior, his careless smiles and the way he protected Aria. I think it's easier to hate him, easier to cast them away from me now instead of waiting.

"You," he says with a coldness to rival my own, "and what army?" Drawing up to his full height he takes a step back out of the light daring me to pursue the threat.

Moment's pass and only the sound of our breathing resonates in the stillness.

"Everyone needs to calm down," Boxer says, "We are _not_ going to start killing each other. This is ridiculous."

"Bold words," I say ignoring the protests, "but I promise you Sorin; you'll never see daylight again."

The blue light fades into nothingness and the sheen off his silvery gray eyes beckons me to make good on my promise. If somehow she is lost to me then I'd rather go out swinging; better it be Sorin then die the way Hana did.

Someone opens a pack and sets off a flare; it explodes to life.

I surge foreword.

An iron fist collides with my face.

The stony earth shoots out from under me.

I blink up at the stars above me; engulfed in blackness.

_Aria…I love you…_

He pulls me to my feet; the feint tearing of fabric as my collar rips.

Twisting I slam my shoulder into him; its like water slamming into rock; the impact sends me reeling.

A deep throaty laugh hits the side of my face; the heated breath. I yell, "Get the fuck off me!"

"I tried to be your friend, I tried for her but no more," his jaw trembles with hatred.

I know the feeling.

Clenching my hand around his wrist I try and yank myself free; the collar of my jacket tears further. The stone like forehead hits mine and I stumble still caught in his grasp.

Blackness touches the corners of my eyes and everything stops. The cave is spinning. Until green eyes manifest before me like a mirage-yet in total darkness. Its just an echo of her, at least that's what I tell myself as her black hair brushes against my skin; she kisses my cheek. Her hands rest against my chest in the shape of a diamond. I grin down at her.

I make the same shape with my hands and I thrust forward.

"Ah!" he chokes clutching his throat.

Next I target his leg muscle; his eyes bulge out of his skull; the giant falls to his knees.

I can't help but laugh. _Thanks babe._

Dirt kicks up into the air, many hands clamp down on my body.

"That's enough," Four's gritted teeth clink near my ear.

I struggle against the hands and jostle myself free; I hit the ground again. My hands sink into the dry earth and the dark eyes that harpoon me are her brothers, the furrowed brow. He's deciding if its time to kill me yet.

"Come on stiff you next," I leap up gathering his shirt in my hands; then we hear it.

An echo in the darkness; a melodic voice sailing among rock and stone.

Turning our heads in unison to the void everything goes quiet.

_"This way…here…I found…Eric!"_

"Is it," the hope in his voice, I know it I can feel it. All my anger has melted and its like every weight I've ever bared has been lifted all at once. I close my eyes and listen.

The voice is almost unearthly, translucent; it's her.

"Aria," I release the stiff and walk towards the voice, to the edge of the flickering light.

"She's crazy," Boxer says, "they'll be on her in minutes, she's screwed."

"Did she say…a way out?" Four says and I look back at him. We lock eyes.

"Aria," I say and he nods.

I run into the darkness. Nothing will stop me from getting to her now.

Four is on my heels in seconds and it isn't long until we hear multiple feet scuffling behind us. We run all the way to the end nearly tumbling into each other. The chamber is riddled with holes of pitch black; each one rings with her voice.

"Fuck!"

"Which one?" Four says as we spin around trying to figure out where her voice is coming from.

The others come spilling into the small space, "Dammit," I say. "Just go, just pick one and find her." I start to climb up into one but a hand pulls me back. I open my mouth to protest but just then several of the creatures exit one of the tunnels. They breeze past us and we exchange another look. I have to hand it to the stiff on this one its pretty fucking brilliant; they'll lead us right to her.

_Aria_.

With every footfall my heart pounds like the sound of a thousand dauntless boots marching to war. But her voice becomes clearer almost like I could reach out and touch it, hold it in my hand. Her words resonate all around us.

"I found it! Tobias! Eric! I found the way out! Please!"

_I'm coming babe. _

"Tobias!"

The creatures disappear around a corner and I catch my breath. She screams.

"Aria!" I shout, "Aria!"

We round the corner; I see her.

"Aria!"

"Eric!" she swings the axe and smashes one of the creatures through the skull pinning it to the ground.

Green eyes envelop me holding me captive even as she twirls elegantly wielding the axe. The others rush past me, black and gray becoming blurs all around me.

I climb the small hill and wrap my fingers around a gray throat and squeeze. Aria. I can almost touch her. I drop the body and move onto the next, a punch a break, I catch her gaze again and grin. Aria. My heart beats like a wild crazed animal but my focus has never been this sharp before. Never. I snap a neck like its nothing; another step closer.

"Four look out!" Eli shouts and my head snaps.

A large gray male roars and slashes him across the chest; he falls. I leap.

"Ah!" He sprawls back on his elbows trying to crawl away; I land at his feet.

I pick up something, a rock; the edges are sharp and its smooth under my fingers. The creature roars again; I strike. The instant the rock punctures it there's a squirt of blood, a gurgle; it thumps every time the rock penetrates its flesh, over and over. When it's finished my skin is wet and painted in red. I turn to the stiff.

"Thanks," he says breathless.

I shrug and extend my hand. He takes it. Standing back to back we rejoin the fight. The small cavern is clotted with gray but the herd is thinning. Aria whirls atop the mound killing anything and everything with expert skill.

She's back.

Rock in hand I jab and slice my way through with Four at my side. The others are all dauntless bravery and guts. Sorin smashes though the creatures like they're nothing but ants beneath his boots. Eli, despite his wound, fights along side Boxer like the seasoned dauntless solider he is. He beat back his fears and the hopelessness that followed after Marin's death.

But its my unlikely partner and I that begin to break they're ranks and with it an understanding builds. Our goals are the same, our destination. It's almost happened before, down here, a glimmer of it here and there but now its hardened, foundations set.

"I'm going to marry your sister," I say stabbing the creature at my feet. It squeals and dies. I wipe my arm across my mouth and suck in air through my nose.

"I know."

I spit off to the side, "And you're going to be there."

With a single step he aligns with my shoulder facing the opposite direction, "Wouldn't miss it."

I nod, "Good."

Up on the mound Aria whistles and the creatures all peek at the sound. She slams her axe into a body and barrels into the crowd. She's heading for one of the tunnels, whistling as she goes.

"No!" I shout and start after her.

"Quiet!" She orders as she disappears into the dark.

Four puts a hand on my shoulder, "No, no she's leading them away. She'll hide and come back just wait."

"No," I whisper and he puts another hand on me, "no I can't loose her again."

"Trust her," he says and I clench my hands into fists.

The vein in my neck throbs with pulsing blood; my breathing gets shallow as I stare into the dark. It isn't that his grip is too tight I can't go after her; it isn't that I'm afraid; it's that I do trust her that I have to let her. All I can think about is getting my hands on her, pulling her to me and never letting her go again. Just the feel of her, I long for it. The discomfort causes a twitch and I move to cover it.

"Come on, come on," I mumble and the others gather beside us. "Aria..."

_I pull away from her our mouths separating. This can't be right; I'm not supposed to do this. I didn't plan for this. Something about this girl makes me want to defy everything and surrender to it. To her. The cool night air sends a shiver down my spine and she just keeps staring at me. Green eyes tunnel into me like bullets. I can't do this._

_"What are you doing?" she says and I honestly don't know the answer so I tell her._

_"I don't know," I say taking my hands off her I take a step back. The distance between us grows and the hatred takes shape in me. Not for her, never for her but for myself, for my job and the commitments I've made. There is no room in there for this girl, this beautiful, extraordinary girl. It would only put her at risk anyway and I can't do that to her. She says my name and it's like another bullet to the chest. I turn and walk away. It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Not the years of testing at erudite, not dauntless initiation, not carrying out orders that leave my hands stained in blood but walking away._

_"Goodnight Aria," I make sure its harsh but not too harsh, not like I care or anything. _

_I fling the door open and descend down the steps at a rapid pace. I don't know where I'm going or what I'm doing so I stop and brace my hands against the railing. The cold iron echoes the night air and I squeeze till my knuckles turn white. I can still taste her on my lips. Why did I do that? _

_My head pounds and I slam my fist against the metal. How much more can I sacrifice for this choice? How much more do I give of myself? _

_Footsteps on the stairs; I turn. _

_We don't speak. I know she's upset by the crease in her brow but I don't care. My restraint melts away and I push her to the wall. She doesn't fight me this time._

_"Aria," I breathe as our lips crash together again. Heated masses of emotions unravel inside me and her hands rest easily on my chest, "Oh Aria."_

_"Eric," she whimpers._

_"I'm sorry," I whisper my lips moving hastily over her skin, every inch that I can reach, "I'm sorry…"_

_"Its ok," her hands travel down to my waist and she pulls me closer. Moving back to her mouth my hands tear at the fabric of her shirt, it rips. The softness of her skin makes me drunk and I moan into her mouth. I fumble with my belt buckle and she makes a strange sound, her body going rigid. _

_"What is it?" _

_"Please-stop," she pleads and I stare frozen; what have I done? Sliding away from me she runs, black hair like a cloud chasing her. _

_"Aria!"_

_I run after her but she's gone. The walls of the empty hallway surround me they close in around me._

When I thought I'd lost her that night I almost gave up. After Perry, after I'd sullied myself with guilt, I almost left dauntless. Then that would have been it. No erudite plans, no more killing, no Aria. Nothing. Just the empty buildings at the edge of the city. It's the only place I can ever get any peace these days.

"Fuck," I curse, pulling a hand though my hair, "come on dammit."

Its just moments later she comes flying out of a different tunnel tripping and nearly falling over the bodies littering the ground. When she rights herself she finds my face, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"Well," Eli says with a quiet chuckle, "she's dauntless all right."

It's a struggle to keep myself from laughing. I don't understand the urge to laugh right now; it makes no sense but then; its Aria. So I wipe a hand across my mouth hoping it will wipe away the ridiculous grin I know to be there.

"Yea," I say and a short defiant laugh escapes anyway.

"Eric," she says and I can see even from here the way her eyes glaze over.

"Get over here," I say and she bounds over to me. I sweep her up in my arms; she's _warm_.

"Eric, Eric I-"

A sob bubbles up interrupting her and my own throat closes up so I clear it and out come the gruff words, "Your a fuckin klutz."

"I know," she says half crying, half laughing and I pull her face away to get a better look at her.

Beautiful.

No amount of filth could shield how insanely beautiful she is.

"That was smart," I wipe my thumb over her cheek, smearing the blood, dirt and tears into one long smudge. It looks more like war paint now. "Stupid; but smart. Don't ever fucking do that again."

She nods beneath my hand, with a sniffle she says, "Is that an order-"

I stop her then with my mouth; she tastes salty and sort of metallic, like blood tastes. Something wells up inside me; its painful but I bare it because its proceeded by that perpetual and burning current that circulates through me when we kiss. I feel it behind my eyes the harder I kiss her, everything from the past day, from the time without her, from the time we lost. It all just unfolds like overturned leaves in a cold November wind, Hana, the despair, the helplessness, Sorin. The heat continues rising; my face gets hot, the throbbing coursing through me now it burns and stings, the embarrassment of what I've done and failed to do. I face it all now that Aria's back and I have no choice in it, it just happens. I've never felt anything like this. Just as it gets to be too much, just when I think I can't take it anymore as the water building behind my eyes gets ready to burst her hands travel up and through my beard; she's exploring the newness of it; with a soft chuckle I lift her off her feet.

"Do yall' want us to step outside for a moment?"

Fuckin Boxer.

"Shut up Box," I mumble and continue kissing her.

There's muffled laughter and I feel how fast her heart is beating pressed against me, it drowns out they're voices. If only we _were_ alone-no don't even go there. Restraint remember that Coulter? A sudden flood of heat washes over me as my body starts to respond to hers. Fuck. Guess not. I put her down and clear my throat once more; it's becoming a bit of a habit around her. Some distance would be good for the growing bulge below my belt but Aria decides to cling to me instead, burying her face in my chest.

"Hey," I say and she tilts her face up to me, "you all right?"

Biting the bottom of her lip she nods slightly.

"Very convincing."

"What happened to your eye?"

"Nothing."

"Very convincing," she says and her face cracks into a smile.

"Mmm hmm," I frown down at her.

"I love you Eric," she whispers and stands on her tip toes to kiss me.

"I love you too," I mumble just as her lips brush mine. My chest swells as I deepen the kiss and her hands grab onto my torn collar. God she is warm, so damn warm. A groan travels up from my core; I try to hold it in but its too strong, it forces its way out.

And just when everything starts to get unbelievably good someone clears they're throat.

Four; its an irritated signal to get off his sister. I break away from her, "Jesus Christ Four back off!"

His eyebrows shoot up his forehead and he laughs along with the others. Aria giggles at my outburst and I secure my arms around her, unwilling to let her go. "Tobias," she breathes and I see the admiration in her eyes, the love and I let her go.

Four checks his watch, "Its been thirty seven hours and forty two minutes," he says, his eyes glaze over.

Searching his eyes her own become wet, "Its been a long day."

"I thought I'd lost you," he says and her tears let loose. She goes to him.

"Never."

"Ouch," he winces.

"Oh my god," she says a hand moving to her mouth as she notices the blood on his shirt, "I'm sorry."

"I don't care," he shakes his head pulling her back against him. He puts a cheek to her hair. "Are you ok?"

"I am now," the feint whisper is laced with pain and I shift, uncomfortable on my own now.

There are questions to be asked but I don't want to ask them. I just want to hold her. Sighing again I go closer to her. "Aria…where's Lin?"

Her eyes squeeze shut and she looses all composure. Four takes her face in his hands, "Shh, its all right."

"No its isn't," she cries; I have to look away.

"What was that?" Eli says interrupting the heaviness of the moment. I'm thankful for it.

"We should move," I say, "we can talk about this later."

I think we can all gather that Lin is dead and it wasn't pretty. We don't need to rehash this right now.

"Right," she says and wipes her face with her sleeves, "the way out is that way." She points to one of the tunnels and the others move to inspect it. "Are you ok?" she says to her brother before pulling away.

He nods and gingerly touches the wounds, "I'll be all right."

"An arrow?" Eli says and he touches it.

"Yea, we found a place like this before," Aria says looking at her feet, "Lin and I."

I pick up her axe and hand it to her. She takes it and I feel the pang again inside me, the same one as before.

"What's that word up there, skr-a?" Sorin says eyebrows quirking inward as he stares at a spot on the ceiling.

"Skræling."

Everyone looks at Aria again.

"Children of the buried ones," she says pulling a silver lighter from her pocket.

"What does that even mean?" Eli asks. She makes to pick up her bag but I take it from her.

"It, it means, I think," she stumbles over her words, "Well we thought that maybe people were buried here by accident a long, long time ago. There were more pictures."

"And they turned into these things?" I chew it over for a moment, "interesting theory."

"Yea," she says and she holds the lighter up to the tunnel with the arrow, "see." The flame dances around the air whipping it into elegant shapes.

"Brilliant," I say and put my hand on the small of her back.

"So someone was trapped here before and they left these clues," Eli strokes his chin, "I'll be dammed."

"Lets go and quickly," Boxer says, "I think I hear something too."

The others file into the tunnel and Aria casts a glance back over her shoulder, to where Boxer said she heard something. "What is it?"

"Just a rat probably," she mumbles and we follow the others.

We find more clues; more arrows but the way is treacherous, riddled with perils drops, narrow squeezes and jagged, slippery rocks. At the moment we're negotiating a small passageway, its long and narrow but it leads to a vast open cavern bathed in blue light.

Sorin struggles though the tight squeeze last, we all wait for him to push his way through.

"This better not lead no where because I am not going through this again," he mumbles, his cheek pressing against a sharp rock.

"It doesn't Sorin I promise," Aria says and I don't know how she knows that but I believe her.

Sorin sucks in air and holds his breath as he makes to shove himself through the last few feet, "Come on big guy you can make it," Eli says encouragingly.

With one final shove he stumbles through the crevice and falls flat on his face.

Four looks down on him, "You all right?"

Scowling back Sorin flips him off; I laugh.

"_Sorin_," Aria scolds and moves forward to help him up.

"Thank you sweetheart," he takes her hands, "at least someone in your family has some manners," he jokes throwing another scowl at her brother.

Rolling his eyes Four takes a seat on a large rock, "Eli we need to check that bandage," he says and takes out the med kit.

"Ok but after we need to take care of that wound of yours too."

"Its all right," he says and tugs on the t-shirt we wrapped around his chest to prevent any scraping during the squeeze.

"No buts we can at least tape it shut so nothing gets in there," Eli says and sits in front of him on the ground.

"All right, all right."

Sorin plops down on another rock and lazes back against the wall. Boxer tosses some of the blue slugs into the crevice securing the passage behind us, insuring there wont be any surprises.

I take Aria off to a far corner and pull her into my lap. A strange calm washes over me as she wiggles around trying to get comfortable. "You good now?" I grin.

"Mmm," she hums resting her head on my chest.

"Good," I mumble and tuck her hair behind her ear. It isn't long before her breathing slows and steadies.

I press my lips to her forehead and close my eyes.

* * *

**Ok, ok i know I **_**promised **_**like 10 times they would be out of the caves by now lol but the chapters are just not advancing the way I had planned. Its a natural advancement and I have to be ready to finish this stage and it is coming, and soon. Just be patient and bare with me! But at least they reunited, right? I couldn't wait to write that scene and I struggled to make sure it stayed true to Eric and his character. I hope I accomplished that and I hope you all liked this chapter! Please please review or PM me let me know what you think I truly enjoy hearing all your comments! :)**


End file.
